Marshal
by Tsurugi-sensei
Summary: AU "Good and Evil is often misconstrued to be absolute, but in our world where Grimm and Monster's threaten the very existence of all sentient life, the boundaries between what's right and wrong can become blurred, but to me, Evil is Evil and I'll not choose between either. I'll move in accordance to my heart and cut down anyone that be monstrous." Strong Jaune/Jaune x Ruby x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've spent a semester working on this idea. And by that I mean developing a brainstorm document of idea's and solidified plans to put this through motion. This is to be my project over the summer, and I aim to see how it goes before next semester. So, that being said, this story is taking several liberties with influences from other reputable sources such as The Witcher series, Naruto, Berserk, and other mythological sources.**

 **This story will be delving into a dark fantasy, so if you're easily sickened or offended, than I suggest you leave now.**

 **Also, getting this out now, Jaune will be very strong, but not without reason.**

 _((((January 25, 2018 EDIT:_ Gone back to fix a couple of grammar mistakes.))))

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own RWBY as it belongs to Monty Oum (bless his soul) and Rooster Teeth. Nor do I own the other references used in this story as it is only for entertainment purposes.

 **That said, Enjoy.**

* * *

" _Evil is evil. Lesser, greater, or middling...makes no difference. The degree is arbitrary. The definitions blurred. If I'm to choose between one evil and another, than I'd rather not choose at all."~?_

 **Marshal**

 **By: Tsurugi-sensei**

"Is this information accurate?"

The words spoken in the office of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy were clear cut and dry. There was no sense of amusement, frustration, nor faux concern. Only a straight to the point tone that brook no argument.

Two men stood in the office, one was a middle-aged man, standing at a good 6,6 stature he imposed a rather intimidating figure for a man who was usually comfortable to be around. He was garbed in a green suit with tousled silver hair. His brown eyes appearing over the rim of his shaded glass spectacles. His stare was strong and daunting. His brown orbs appearing sharper than any sort of bladed weapon and more lethal than a Monster Parade. His hands were held behind him whilst his cane was clutched in his grip, which only seemed to tighten at the sight of the other one in the room.

The other occupant was another man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties. His dark spiky hair was graying out in areas and his red eyes stared out the window of the office alongside the other man, but unlike the other this mans expression was all that needed to be seen to tell what he was feeling at the moment. His mouth set into a grim line, his eyes narrowed in emotions ranging from apprehension, confusion, and frustration. The black haired male was garbed in a tattered red cloak, grey dress shirt, black pants and black dress shoes, but strapped horizontally to his back was a weapon of lethal potential.

The silence between the two was thick with tension which was no surprise given the current situation going on between them. Of all the people in their inner circle, information between these two concerning a certain subject was kept a closely guarded secret, and for good reason. If the information they held was ever let loose than it alone would incite political strife and ramifications all across the Kingdoms. Bringing about all sorts of conflict over what they knew, but both knew how to keep a secret; better than anyone else.

And such secrecy was needed, especially for such a sore subject as this.

The black haired man simply glanced at the other man with a nary raised eyebrow. "...This is a first. You usually never question my reports Oz. Is what I've told you as of now too crazy to be true?" he couldn't help, but ask. Yet the man called Oz simply kept staring out at the window.

"No, I know you too well Qrow. You wouldn't, no, _can't_ , lie to me, especially over something like this. What I find hard to believe is what you've bore witness to." here he looked to Qrow for a moment. His stare tearing down every mental block the other man with the simplest of ease and peering straight into his soul.

In Qrow's honest opinion, at this moment, Oz was incredibly terrifying at this moment.

Still he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and spoke. "It's as I've said Oz. I finally found the one you've been searching for, but...his actions...his deeds...they all fall in line with the one whose been such a pain to the other Kingdoms. I don't know who this person is Oz, but from the way he's been hunting not just the grimm and monsters, but human and faunus alike I'd say he's the one the Council has been trying to hunt down." Qrow said missing the slightest twitch from Ozpin who simply turned his gaze back to his window.

"You feel they are one and the same then? The rampant killings. The assassinations of the political figures of late. The butchering of faunus through the world. You feel it's the same person?" Ozpin spoke to which Qrow sighed, but gave the slightest nod nonetheless.

"Yes, his description matches perfectly to what you've told me and in further correlation to what Amber told me just before falling into her coma. He's the same person who protected her from those who attacked her those few years ago. Yet his actions also fall in line with the one whose been marked as the biggest unofficial enemy of the Council of Remnant." he said making Ozpin grip his cane even further.

"...What is it your trying say, Qrow?"

At this point Qrow knew he was pushing his luck; he knew that much all too well. However, he was in so deep in whatever Ozpin was looking for that he felt his boss at least owed it to him to give a bit more detail into who it is he was searching for.

"What I'm saying is that the guy you're looking for is more than likely the biggest vigilante known in all of Remnants _history_. You are having me hunt down a man who not only has been slaughtering entire packs of Grimm and Monsters alike, but has presumably butchered entire groups of men and women, human and faunus, all for the sake of a reason completely unknown to me. It's for certain you know who it is, but right now I'm stumbling in the dark with little to no idea as to who this guy is, but he has to be something unique for you to personally put so much effort into finding." he said before taking a breathe.

This was it, all his amounted frustration had come to bursting and it needed release!

"So yeah, if it wasn't obvious before now. I'd like to know who the hell it is I'm looking for!" his words echoing within the confines of the office they stood in. But as soon as they did a calm silence soon engulfed the office, and that alone sent a shiver of apprehension up Qrow's spine. Especially when the Headmaster hadn't uttered a single word, made a movement or even let out a momentary breath. He was akin to a statue, a guardian that stood to protect some dark evil secret from escaping the world.

 _'But then, this is Ozpin we're talking about. If there is anyone who knows about deep dark forbidden secrets, it's this old man.'_

For a moment Qrow was almost certain Ozpin would remain silent on the matter, like he always had when it came to this subject, but then the old man surprised him when he let out a sigh. Then the esteemed Headmaster raised his hand and place it on the window of his office, overlooking all of his beloved academy.

"...The man you're looking for Qrow. Not only does he hold vital information on who it is that attacked Amber, but he is also the liaison between me and someone I truly respect. On the matter of what he has done. You presume he is senselessly murdering these people just because he can, but have you ever wondered his true motives? Have you ever looked into the profiles of those he's killed? The Council knows all too well which is why they've kept such a tight lip on the matter." here he walked toward his desk and opened a drawer. Pulling out a thick folder he stood and reached out to Qrow who looked at the folder and then to Ozpin with a look of confusion.

"What's this?"

Ozpin simply smiled.

''Before I can tell you more; I think it best you get a better understanding of the man you are looking for. He is not the devil the Council paints him out to be. Far be it in fact, he's probably to most righteous being I've known my whole life despite his own claims to the contrary." he said as he went back to gazing out the window as Qrow took his time to look into the documents inside.

And what he saw shocked him, but in total honesty, he was more than little disturbed now with the prospect of hunting down this person.

"Assassinations on Political figures with concrete evidence of self-embellishment, the death of the Vacuo Viceroy Ventra Bonder for inciting riots among the masses against the faunus living within certain remote settlements. The murder of the 5th Prince Bjorn von Roya of the Mistral Kingdom whose involvement in the Anima Purge Crisis proved to be entirely direct. The death of certain Council members who were later found to have been channeling funds from their respective kingdoms to further their own unsavory agenda's. Multi-national Slave Rings, Death battles, and burning's. And even bringing about recent evidence about Jacques Schnee's questionable laboring policies regarding his faunus workers" the more Qrow read the more he became sick with disgust for the very people he thought were to be the representative whole of Remnants equilibrium.

Then he reached into more files, certain sights of the man he'd been searching for, and of the other things he'd been doing.

"Slaying Grimm infestations of remote settlements long since abandoned. Obliterating Monster nests and caves to drive out the main hordes within remote regions. Hunting down remote White Fang cells that were responsible for the death of innocent lives in the "Vacuo Festival Purge", "The Solitas Bomb Run", and even the "Burning of Innocence in Sanus". He hunted them down and wiped every single cell involved in these incidents with no remorse. Putting them all to the sword, down to every man and woman..."

Then through the papers he found a piece of paper with an image of the man coming out of the slaughter of one of the cells.

 _Gulp_

 _'….Big sis...you can eat your heart out...I think you've met your match in the terrifying department.'_

What he saw in the picture, which was fuzzy at best, was a satellite image of the man garbed plate armor that was stained crimson. His tattered cape billowing in the raging wind as he dragged out the leader of this White Fang cell. His eyes were hidden behind his helmet, but walking atop the brutalized corpses of the dead and dying was not something you could easily forget.

"That was the last image I was able to get of him before he dropped off the radar. But the way he fought in battle, how he fought his foes, it was akin to something like that of a Marshal, a driving force of dauntless martial power, no?" he said in a small amused smile to which made Qrow's eyes widen at the hidden meaning in the headmasters words. He looked up, flabbergasted at the amused glint in the old mans eyes and choked out a response.

"You don't mean to say he's..."

"Flip to the first few documents of the folder...this was our first sightings of him, but back then he went by a different moniker."

Hesitating for, but a moment. Qrow did as he was told and got to the first few pages detailing the individual he was supposed to hunt down. What he saw was a series of corresponding reports detailing the Mistral Regional Tournament a couple of years ago. The reports came from different sources with varying reports of what happened on the first few days of the tournament, but each report held one striking similarity.

They spoke of a rising star, the dark horse, the traveling swordsman.

Or in terms those in his circle knew of him.

" _Marshal."_

The sigh that left Qrow at that moment was long and suffering as he finally learned of who he was hunting down.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me Oz. You are having me hunt down the same guy who dominated the Mistral Tournament 4 years ago? And now that same person is now going around wiping out Grimm, Monsters, corrupted politicians and White Fang terrorist cells throughout the world! Back then he wiped the floor with all those kids in the tournament, but now? Now there's no telling how strong he is." he said before casting a gaze to Ozpin.

"And suppose I do find him, what's stopping him from going along with your proposal, as crazy as it sounds now mind you, what's stopping him from rejecting and vanishing again, or better yet attacking me?" he said only to get a chuckle from the older man. Qrow brow perked up as Ozpin's chuckle grew in fervor before it turned into the slightest laugh from the man.

Which was just terrifying.

Because Ozpin chuckled.

He _never_ laughed.

"If I know him, he'll more than likely greet you with some form of caution, but once he learns of me asking for him he'll be more amiable. As for my offer...he can't pass it up. It's the next step in what he's aspired to become for so long." he said much to the confusion of Qrow.

"Oh? And what's that? Does this guy have some grandiose dream of becoming a Hero like in the Legends or something like that?" he questioned, but was met with only a shake of the head from Ozpin.

"Oh no Qrow. The blood of Heroes and Legends already runs through his very veins. He wishes for something much more simpler, yet at the core of it lays the very foundations of which all Legends and Fairy Tales were based upon." for a moment he stopped and closed his eyes. As if recollecting on a moment in his long life of where he first encountered such a person.

" _Don't be such a stick in the mud, boy! There's more to life then magic! Quit being so damned depressed all the time and come with me!"_

"...And what would that be Oz?"

Ozpin simply opened his eyes and turned his gaze to Qrow who turned stone still at the sight of his brown orbs.

" _The Will_. The Will to do what is right regardless of what stands in your way. He is a man that strives to hunt down the malevolent of this world. He'll storm through the Gates of Atlas and rip through their whole Kingdoms Military if it was just for the sake of protecting a girl from experimentation. He'd set the whole of Mistral ablaze if the city as a whole were to sentence an innocent boy to death by burning just for the simple fact he was a faunus. He cares not for political redtape, nor for the standing of the upper echelons of society. He only cares about doing what's right, but what is often considered right can be often misconstrued as a form of barbarism. Much as you thought before I showed you these, did you not?" he said to which Qrow looked away, unable to hold a stare with Ozpin over such a matter.

"...Look...I get it...I was wrong. But...why do you seek to bring him into the fold now? You've had ample time to do so before judging by the way you talk you seem to have known this guy for much longer. So why have you chosen to do so now?" he asked to which Ozpin simply clutched his cane and offered a simple amused smile to his subordinate.

"...You're right I've had plenty of time to bring him into the fold. However, when he was just starting out he made me promise to not come after him until he experienced the true reality of our world. The experience of gaining the realism that most students that come to Beacon Academy severely lack." he stopped for a moment and walked toward his coffee machine and about pouring himself a cup,

All this talking was really taking it out of him.

"The...experience of the real world? What, you mean like learning that everything isn't sunshine and daisies? That's kinda of a weak argument Oz; kids will eventually grow up to understand this fact." he said to which made Oz chuckle before taking a sip from his mug.

"Qrow, you should have paid more attention in your classes when attending Beacon Academy. You should _never_ assume the reasons for someone will be so frivolous as that. What he sought was something far more complicated and dangerous." going to his desk he sat down and opened his drawer and pulled out what looked like a simple white book.

Just by looking at the book brought back memories, both good and bad, but the experience in witnessing them had been astounding.

Qrow was just more confused than before at this point.

"...Now you've lost me."

Ozpin, the ever enigmatic bastard that he was, offered a simple chuckle. Oh the delight he found in confusing and frustrating people with his words never got old.

 _Sigh~_

But alas the truth needed to be said.

"...He once pledged to me that he would become a Hunter; a slayer of monsters. When he was only a child, he had a dream, a goal to strive for. He dreamed to get rid of the Monsters and Grimm. But to truly realize his goal, he needed to experience the cruelty of the world and learn what the terms Good and Evil meant. Of how widely the term "Monster" can be described. This book right here is what inspired him as a child, and it is from this that he set off to become what he is now."

 _'Against the wishes of his family of course.'_ although he'd keep that bit to himself.

Qrow simply gave the book a cursory glance and spoke. _"The Story of Geralt, The White Wolf"_? I've heard some fairy tales Oz, but I can't recall remembering that one."

"That's because this one was never spread to the public. This story was far too dark in a sense to be seen as a true fairy tale, and was ultimately disregarded as such. It soon faded away in the ballads and annals of history. This book is the only thing that remained of the fairy tale...and it is his keepsake, something he wouldn't part with under any circumstance." he said as a smile spread across his face. A gleam entered his eyes which Qrow noticed and could only sigh.

"Let me guess, this guy will accept your offer, purely because he wants this book back? It can't be that simple."

A chuckle.

"You'd be a surprised."

The book didn't appear in anyway special. It was a simple white book cover that bound the pages together. The book was pretty thick, overly so with an abundance of content that no other fairy tale or story would usually have. The front only had the inscription of a white wolf howling to a shattered moon with the title inscribed above. For all intents and purposes, it was a normal book.

But it was the content on the inside that was the true worth, and that was the bait which would draw him back from the depths of his journey.

Qrow lost count at the times he sighed today, but he knew it wouldn't be the last. Still he ran his palm of his face before he looked to Ozpin who met his gaze equally. "Ok fine, whatever you say Oz, but one thing still bugs me. The way you talk says that you seem to know this guy all too well; someone whose seen as a Hero by some and a ruthless vigilante by others. Yet you seem to know him on a much deeper level, and if you are gonna be bringing him into the fold then I just want to know. Who is he really? What connection do you hold to him that bounds such trust between the two of you?"

Ozpin merely gave him a look, closed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. Then as he placed the mug back down he opened his eyes once more to look right into Qrow's red orbs.

Then he uttered just a few words that floored the young Branwen.

" _It's because that young man is my Godson."_

* * *

 _Tell me, what is the difference between Good and Evil?_

The sound of steel cutting through the wind gave off a haunting tune. In the dark, just beneath the light of Remnants shattered moon, the flash of sharpened weaponry pierced the air and punctured into the flesh of another. Yet in moments that steel would clash with that of another causing clangs of metal to reverberate throughout the outskirts of Vale. Natures inhabitants listened, watched, and took in what was happening before them with all the collective calmness of the world around them.

 _You think distinguishing both makes you understand? No...no it does not. It only shows how very little you know. You don't believe me? Then let me tell you a little story._

The melody of battle echoed throughout the trees and the bubbling brook of a nearby stream. Steel met steel, steel punctured flesh. Blood had been shed upon the soil., Life had been taken. Death had come. Blood splattered against the trees, limbs and torsos went flying, bodies fell as heads of the dead rolled among the blood soaked ground around them. What occurred in this area of the forests could only be described as a slaughter. Like that of a beast having been unleashed upon these unsuspecting men and women.

 _Once, there was a young woman who was born with the exceptional gift of being granted visions by the Almighty Father. This young woman was born in a time of strife and chaos, where wars were fought in religious belief. She fought to make her visions come true. To cleanse her land of the monsters that surged from the depths of the abyss. She fought, she bled, and when all hope was lost she still held onto her belief and loyalty in the face of the adversities and prejudice she faced from both sides. But in the end, when she cleansed her land and saved the people from certain doom, do you know what happened to her?_

Those still clinging to life in this field of carnage desperately grasped to live on. Clinging onto whatever they could to delay the inevitable. Many tried to breathe, but blood pooled into their lungs causing bubbling blood to curdle and escape from their mouths. Many tried to crawl, but either died from the shock, blood loss, or the one who caused all this killed them in swift strokes. There was no sympathy to be had, no mercy to be given, and no amount of pity to be spared for any of these souls. For as much as they fought to cling onto their lives, they had been marked for death. Their sins had caught up to them.

And their death had come..

 _The ruling monarch of the land, a King whom this young woman loved ever so dearly, had her arrested, trialed and tied to a stake as punishment. Her crime? For being accused as a witch. A blasphemous heathen in the face of the Almighty Father. Many that accused her, either jealous of her deeds, or gift, corralled the public view into seeing her as a Witch. And for this crime of which she was not, the people she fought to protect. Her friends, allies, comrades, watched, cried out in joy and laughed as they issued her punishment. Do you know what it is they did to her?_

Boots of plated alloy stepped forward unto the crimson soil, blood seeping upward with each step he took. Plated armor and chain-mail clunk together in tangent as the warrior moved among the dead and dying. The moon's light lit up the area, gifting its white rays unto the world, upon this clearing to give vibrant truth to what would have otherwise be left to sink into the dark.

Among the dead, among the butchered bodies of the fallen stood a lone man who seemed to take in the bloodbath with naught a single notice. There wasn't a single twinge of emotion in his expression as he looked upon those dead around him. Blood ran thick over his suit of armor, staining it crimson, yet as the moon lit up the clearing the light reflected off him giving light to the beast within.

T'was a figure garbed in a suit of armor from head to toe. The blood of those around him stained his armor which mixed with the reflective black and gold sheen of his plated suit. Peering through the openings of his helmet two eyes of the sharpest cobalt gazed upon the world with no regard to the lives taken this night. Blood trailed down the lengths of his armor, his sword, a modest creation of weaponry fell swift, piercing through the crawling body of the last man alive. With precise accuracy the sword rupture through the mans foramen magnum and straight into his brain in a single stroke.

The death had been quick.

A Mercy.

Something none of these men or women deserved.

 _They burned her. They built a pyre beneath her cross and lit it aflame. They burned her like the accused witch they saw her as. They watched her burn with no remorse, laughed and jeered on as she screamed till her throat tore. They stood as she burned, listening in twisted glee as her screams tore throughout the land. Bathing the nation she once protected in her projected sorrow and anger. And at the morn, they defecated her burnt corpse and left it to hang upon the Lords castle as an example to all._

The armored man surveyed the area around him as he wretched his sword from the corpse before him. Blade slick with the crimson life of his foes, he gave it a swing causing the blood to splatter against the grass and soil. Upon sheathing his weapon he took one last look at the corpses before him until he finally found what he'd been searching for. Among the masked men and women he came upon one in particular wearing a grimm mask that seemed to liken itself as a hyena. It was a man with a lanky yet muscled physique.

But appearances mattered not as the armored figure knelt down and pulled out a knife from his right leg pocket. Twirling it downward he brought it down, severing the skull from the spinal cord and cutting it off completely from the rest of the body. The deed was bloody, but none more so than the full scale slaughter around him. For any that would have bore witness to such savagery they would have likened such an act as barbaric, monstrous even.

To him? It was ridding the world of another monster.

 _That had been one of mankind's greatest betrayals to one of it's own heroes...and just one of the many that's happened in the annals of history. Now you must be wondering why I'm telling you this story; well it's because the woman they burned was blessed by the almighty father, but she was accused as a witch by others because of her abilities. The people she saved scorned her. Her allies, confidants left her to the wolves. She believed in justice and freedom of her people and land, but in return for her efforts she received hatred._

 _She bore witness to the cruelty of this world in her last moments. That there was no true Good or Evil. There was only evil in this world; and to be made to choose between the evils is what led to her downfall._

 _You see, as much as we wish it, there is no definitive form of Good in this world. It's the actions you take that will define the "Good" you wish to bring. Until then you must deal with the often misconstrued notion of the world being black and white. Because let me tell you...it's not._

As the armored man grasped the severed head by the hair he stopped to once again survey the area. The forest clearing resembled that of a war-torn graveyard. Bodies of White Fang terrorists lay strewn about the area in multiple ways, but all ending in the same way.

Dead.

Dismembered limbs. Decapitated heads. Severed torso's. Bodies crushed by immense force. Bodies impaled upon tree's and some thrown into the tree so hard they were left stuck into the tree's trunk.

This...

This was life.

 _His life._

As he began to walk out of the clearing though he turned his head to gaze out somewhere, in the darkness of the forests and behind the helmet. Sharp glowing cobalts peered into a shadowed body of a black bird. It's red gleaming gems staring straight back at him with no small amount of curiosity in it's orbs.

" **Stare. Gaze. Look upon me, little bird. Look. Watch. Scout. Do whatever it is you wish, but remember this. You are not exempt from the actions of depravity. Give me a reason...and I shall hunt you down as well, druid."**

His voice was akin to a forge hammer striking hot iron. It was deep, resounding, and was carried in a tone that gave nothing away, but the purest form of intimidation. Looking back he walked away and back onto the path to his contractor.

The little Raven tilted its head to one side before it flew off.

And the field of butchery was left in the waking shadow of the Knight's dauntless resolve.

 _Hm? You ask who this woman was? Well, it's supposedly a secret in my family, but I never cared for such things. She was my ancestor, Joan D'Arc and the woman of whom I inherited my name. But that's unimportant; what is important is for you to have learned something from that story. Because to survive in this world...you must know how to act in the face of this obscurity._

* * *

Ruby Rose didn't consider herself to be anything special. In fact, she only ever wanted to be a normal girl with normal knees with a dream to be a Huntress. To become a protector of the innocent and to hunt and kill any Grimm she ever came across. Her whole family had been Huntsmen and Huntresses alike, and she was determined to follow in their footsteps. It was her dream, to become a Huntress and fight alongside her big sister Yang and protect those that were in need of saving.

And that dream was coming closer one step at time with her only have 2 more years left of Signal Academy. Afterwards she would be able to attend the prestigious Beacon Academy. A school for aspiring huntsmen and huntresses alike that could learn and grow under the tutelage of Remnants greatest professors.

She had only two years and she'd be able to attend, but until then she had to slave away in Signal.

But her time would come!

And it will be glorious!

…..

 _Well it did come, but not in anyway she expected, nor for it to be so soon._

She had been visiting a Dust shop in town, eager to see the latest issues on weapon parts and dust cartridges for her weapon of choice. The Dust shop was a humble rinky dink type of place, but it allowed for her to come in, listen to music and just read to her hearts content. Today had been especially stressing with Signal due to some matters of "Disturbingly High Rates of Grimm and Monsters in the area". There was field test after field test as more of these alerts came in by the week which all in all left her feeling more stressed than she'd had ever been before.

Which was why she had come to the shop, to rest and relax in her own little home away home.

But then some guy in a white suit and a bunch of guys dressed in black start raiding the place. One of which threatening to hurt her if she didn't hand over her valuables.

Now, let it not be said Ruby wasn't exactly as ill-tempered as her big sis, but when push came to shove, Ruby would bare her fangs.

And it showed...

She was a blur, akin to a wraith of black and red. Her weapon, a monster of a scythe, twirled and spun expertly in her deceptively small fingers as she dispatched the armed men Roman, the man who orchestrated the robbery, brought with him. She made quick work of them without so much as breaking a sweat. The training she'd received from her Uncle coupled with her unnatural talent in wielding a scythe made her incredibly dangerous among those of her generations.

However, with such talent and skill in one so young also brought about a problem in becoming ill-aware of other things.

Such as what was going on around her.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, red!" she heard Roman's voice, and as she spun to meet him in combat she saw only one thing.

The end of his cane.

Wait was that a barrel-

 **Bang!**

 _Pain._

 _So much pain!_

That was all Ruby felt as the blast from Roman's cane/gun weapon shot her toward another building causing her to crash into it. The wall crumbled on impact and fell atop her form. Thankfully her aura had taken the full brunt of the blast, but now it was teetering on the edge. As she stood up shaking the debris off she gave Roman and his weapon a wary glance.

"I don't think I can take another one of those."

That said she grabbed her baby, Crescent Rose, and unfurled the weapon. The scythe end reflecting off the sun as it carved up the cement before she twirled it behind her. Taking a step, Ruby burst into a speed of motion, red rose petals trailing her as she attacked Roman who met her attacks with mocking amusement.

"Aw c'mon now little red, you've gotta try harder than that." he jeered much to the young girls frustration, but her attacks sped up in precision and ferocity. Roman's mocking expression soon began to fleck away, bleeding into one of annoyance as he put more effort to defend against the speedy red reaper that was on him.

 _'Okay so annoying red wasn't the best of ideas.'_ he thought to himself. And to make matters worse he could already hear the sirens wailing meaning the police would be showing up soon. However, he wasn't an international criminal for nothing and he showed as much as he broke Ruby's onslaught.

"Well red seems my time has just ran out, and its been fun let me tell ya, but I got other places to be. Plans to make, things to steal, ya know that kinda thing. So cheerio!" he said and threw down a smoke bomb between himself and Ruby.

"W-wait!" the young girl said, but she had to cover her face from the smoke bomb.

Roman smirked, but didn't stop as he ran to meet with his pick up. The plan may have been a bust, but at least he still found a little bit of enjoyment.

As he turned another corner he didn't see the shadow come around the corner until it was too late. The velocity of his running impeded his movement and he couldn't stop himself.

 _'Oh shit!'_

Now Roman expected a lot of thing to happen when he ran into the idiot that got in his way. He expected himself to topple whoever it may have been. He expected him and the person who turned the corner to get fall into a tussle of arms and legs. He half expected the one who got in his way to be an officer, or worse a Huntress.

Or Monty forbid, it was his troublesome mute subordinate, Neo. If she saw him in this predicament he knew she'd never let him live it down.

Literally.

However, such thinking was dissolved as his body, and face, crashed into what could only be described as a mountain of pure steel.

 _Clang!_

The pain only registered after his body fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Ooohh what just hit me..." the orange haired criminal groaned out as he lifted himself up from where he stood, but as he opened his eyes he looked up only to see a giant shadow looming over him. As soon as his eyes began to register his surroundings; he felt his skin crawl once he beheld who or what he just ran into.

It was a man, a giant of a man from his point of view. His stature loomed over Roman's frail frame like that of a mountain over an ant hill. He had the appearance of a teenager with his moderately long blond hair falling over his head in a mess. He was a bit tanned, and showed a physique fit for true battle. He wore normal clothing at the least consisting of black sneakers, blue jeans with a bit of wear and tear at the knees. On up he wore a simple black hoodie which had a black gold chest piece that covered his chest and upper abdomen. He also wore black and gold bracers with black gloves that were covered by black and gold trimmed gauntlets. He had a pauldron on his left shoulder that was in the shape of what appeared to be a bow or crescent.

Then he noticed the guys weapon, it was sticking over his shoulder in the form of a sword it seemed judging by the hilt and crossguard, but beyond that was beyond Roman as the rest of the guy was covered in a crimson tattered cape.

Getting his second to balance himself Roman was just about to let out a snarky response and let loose his cane on this bugger before he saw the man looking at him. Through the wild fringes of his unruly blond hair, a pair of eyes stared down at him.

And then _it came down on him._

" _You reek of depravity...it comes off you like that of a rotting corpse."_ the man spoke to him, but his words struck a chord in Roman as they were not a saying, but a statement based on fact.

….

At that moment, Roman forgot to breathe.

 _Terror._

Pure raw terror rushed throughout every part of Roman's body, paralyzing him on the spot. It was the equivalent of jumping into an ice cold lake in the winter time. He tried to do something, anything, but the fear stopped from doing a single thing. Every primal instinct of survival kept him from doing anything that would risk his health; because while he personally didn't find the man so terrifying, his body simply refused to do as he wished.

Cobalt.

Sharp cobalt eyes stared back at him through the fringes of his blond hair. The eyes were in the most basic terms, unnatural. They seemed to glow behind the fringes of his hair; peering straight at him and into his very soul. Gazing upon him as if he were laid bare to the world. As if every lie, crime or incident he had ever been apart of was laid out before this man.

Exposed.

 _Vulnerable._

 _ **Weak.**_

Then it was over.

Roman blinked as the young man turned his gaze from him and to the alleyway where a sound soon started to make it's way closer to him.

And in a blur of black and red, the girl from before spun on her heel and ran towards him with her scythe at the ready.

"AHA! I found you!" her cry of joy would have been amusing if Roman wasn't so damned intent on leaving while he still had control over his body. His gaze fell on the young blond before him before he quickly stood up to leave, but before he could make so much as a step.

" _Where do you think you're going?"_

Roman stopped cold before letting out a pained grunt as a hand lashed out and grabbed hold of his shirt, and with a tug he was sent flying against the wall.

 _Hard._

The wall of the building crumbled like glass, but before he could much as let out a noise he saw a black gloved fist heading his way.

 _'Ohh Cinder is so gonna kick my ass for this.'_

Then he only knew pain.

Then darkness.

* * *

Ruby Rose has seen many feats of strength in her relatively short life. Her big sister Yang and dad Taiyang Xiao Long were living examples of that. She'd seen her sister as a child lift a boulder thrice her size when she first unlocked her aura. Yang was akin to a volcano ready to explode at the slightest moment, and when she did her strength shot up so much she could destroy entire city blocks if she so desired.

Then her dad...

The last time she'd seen him fight seriously he'd destroyed half of Signal Academy hunting down her Uncle Qrow for his drunk behavior around the students. And Signal Academy was nearly as big as a city within itself.

But what she saw now was in a whole other form of using incredible strength. It wasn't as mind boggling as she'd seen from her sister and dad, but was more...uhm.

Comical?

Yeah that was it.

"...Pft"

A snort escaped her.

Ruby had a hard time stopping herself from laughing as she saw the blond guy grab hold of the orange haired criminal and toss him around like a ragdoll. Throwing him through one buildings wall as if it were made of glass. Yet he hadn't stopped there because as soon as Roman dropped to the ground the guy merely brought down his fist on the criminals head.

And plowed his head straight into the ground...

The criminal was still alive judging by the twitching of his body, but beyond that he was a crumpled mess. Ruby at this point couldn't contain herself and it exploded from her gut in a delightful peal of laughter that echoed off the walls of the buildings. What happened to the guy that tricked her and tried to rob the store was no less than what he deserved, but in the way he was stopped was just far too comical for her to handle.

"Oh..oh-oh my ribs!" she gasped out before letting out another laugh.

Then she felt movement to her side and she stopped abruptly to look and suddenly she got nervous before the presence of the stranger before her. Once her silver eyes adjusted to the darkness she got a clearer picture of the guy that stopped Roman. A second showed he was around her age; maybe a few years older if anything. His clothing was casual, but his armor was pretty eye-catching as it almost resembled a knights. Then she saw his cape and her inner-self did a dance while proclaiming.

 _'Red capes rule!'_

After that she noted his appearance, his hair was unruly at best; unlike her sister who took care of her long blond hair this guy simply let it grow out naturally; letting it be untamed causing it to cover most of his head and his eyes.

But then she jumped a little bit when the guy looked toward her and his firm stone expression seemed to soften at the sight of her. His grim line turned upwards slightly before he moved his hand to move his hair aside.

 _Woah..._

People usually say she had unique eyes, and at times she'd be embarrassed about it, but in her honest opinion the eyes she saw nothing couldn't compare to her own. His eyes were a warm inviting cobalt that seemed to twinkle with a bit of unabashed sincerity. It was honestly like staring into the ocean.

" _Pretty..."_

If he heard her he didn't say as much as his smile turned into a small grin as reached out with his hand.

"Well we sure showed him huh? My names Jaune. Jaune Arc, it's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it!"

 _Bzzt!_

Poor little Ruby's brain went on fritz as she tried to take in what she was seeing and what was said to her, but in the back of her mind multiple subconscious thoughts of her persona bickered.

" _Does it really?"_ spoke the monotone Ruby wearing a monochrome colored version of her clothes.

" _I'm sure he likes to think so, but I won't deny he's pretty hot."_ spoke another Ruby, this one in a garb of pure black with bat-like wings coming out of her back. However her garb was much more...suggestive than the others.

" _Hehehehe I think it's cute, and those eyes and that smile and that hair you could just run your hands through~! Mmmmm OHMYGAWSH!"_ and lastly was the energetic Ruby persona with a full on garb of white with angelic wings and a halo to top it off.

In spite of what was going on in her the depths of her soul though, Ruby on the outside could only respond in kind.

"...uh..."

 _Smooth Rubes, reaaal smooth._

Oh she could just hear her sister Yang right now! Taunting her for acting like this!

Getting some form of control over herself Ruby clapped her flushed cheeks and looked to the guy. Her silver orbs meeting vibrant cobalt.

Her cheeks flushed darker as she coughed a bit. Getting a better grasp on herself she went out and grabbed his hand. It was like David and Goliath in terms of size. His hands completely overtook her small dainty one, but the calluses on his hands told her of how hard he worked. It was honestly a bit endearing as most boys she knew didn't like to get their hands dirty, and she should know. She was a weapons nerd who built her own weapon from scratch!

So yeah it was something she personally quite liked in people.

"Nice to meet you Jaune! M-my names Ruby. Ruby Roshe-"

...

Oh Monty that didn't just happen.

 _'Ow my tongue!'_ the little reaper cried internally.

Jaune however didn't seem to mind her nervous state as he chuckled at her antics before he turned toward Roman's still form.

"Now let's take this guy to the police I'm sure he's amounted quite the track record." he said as he yanked Roman out of the cement, but as he turned to Ruby who was covering her face in shame he eyed someone at the end of the alleyway. Upon closer inspection it was an older woman with blond hair and green eyes.

And it was then Jaune realized who it was and internally he could only smile.

 _'If Glynda's here then that means the old man is as well. Eh it was about time I met up with him anyways.'_

"It would seem you two have the criminal. Good, now would you two please follow me to the station? There is much for us to discuss." it was clear that she wasn't asking by the tone of her voice.

Glynda Goodwitch ordered.

And they followed.

Well Jaune did while Ruby trailed behind him still embarrassed over the whole biting her own tongue while introducing herself debacle.

Still her eyes stuck to his back, and couldn't help but find his broad shoulders and muscled physique to be quite inviting.

Then her inner consciousness decided to rear it's head with a saucy smirk.

" _Mmm he certainly does have a very nice ass."_

A tomato would turn green with envy in comparison to Ruby as her neck, ears, and cheeks flushed red. Who would have thought her day out in the city would have resulted in her being threatened by a criminal who tried to rob her favorite store, then combating that same international criminal, and then coming to meet up with a super cool blond guy who buried Roman, literally, headfirst into the ground; and now Jaune and her were going to the Police station to be interrogated.

…

Her dad was gonna be sooooo mad.

 _'This is so not happening.'_

* * *

Jaune Arc found himself and his new friend Ruby Rose seated in the interrogation room with Glynda Goodwitch to keep them company. Seated side by side, he remained entirely calm about the whole thing, and much to his amusement he saw Ruby glance at him every so often and try to copy his posture and expression. Trying to mimic him so she wouldn't show how nervous she was in regards to the situation.

It was honestly adorable.

But then Glynda started speaking, but for the most part he muted her out. He'd heard it all before when he was younger. Stern and firm, but a big old softy on the inside. That was the Glynda he knew and loved.

 _Thwack!_

He opened his eyes as Ruby jumped in surprise. His eyes landing on the riding crop on the table before his gaze moved up to Glynda's teal orbs that seemed to glare right through his skull. Her face set into a grim expression that warranted caution for those on the receiving end; but as Ruby hid under her hood and peaked between Glynda and Jaune you could't help but feel the tension rising in the room between the two blonds.

Then Glynda broke the stare off between the two.

"Are you listening to me young man?!" she said and much to the surprise and awe of Ruby, Jaune merely blinked at Glynda before closing his eyes once more.

"To be honest? I stopped at the structural damage. Ruby fought a criminal and I helped her take him down. Yet instead of congratulating her for her service you're admonishing her, and me by extent for breaking a couple building walls." he said before letting out a tired sigh.

"As far as I'm concerned, buildings can be rebuilt, valuables such as dust and other objects can be replaced, but the lives of innocent bystanders? Those are irreplaceable. Roman Torchwick threatened the safety of the old man and the lives in the area. For that reason, he alone was priority; so I'd really like it if you dropped the whole act already. We did our job, and he's behind bars; end of story." he said before opening his eyes fully to stare into Glynda's teal orbs. A look of surprise dawning her orbs as she met his empathetic cobalt.

"Now can we go? I'm hungry."

Glynda's grip on her riding crop tightened as she stared into the eyes of the young Arc, but in their contest Ruby watched with silver eyes shining like two stars. Her mouth wide open in awe as she saw Jaune verbally talk back to the scary blond woman. He was so calm, collected, and-and-and!

" _So cooool!"_ she uttered under her breath while gazing at the Arc as if she had found her new role model. Luckily neither of the blondes heard her though; too busy staring at one another to really notice.

And just as the tension in the room grew to the breaking point there was a knock on the door before it opened.

"That's quite enough Glynda. Besides that would you mind going out and tending to the chief while I talk to the two?" spoke an older man walking into the room. His tousled silver hair and brown eyes glinting in small amusement as Glynda stiffened before turning to him. Pushing up her spectacles she met the eyes of her boss with a pensive look. But as soon as she saw what was in his hands she could only sigh.

"...As you wish Headmaster."

And with another look to Ruby, and a scathing glare to Jaune she walked out, leaving only the two youngsters and Ozpin who simply smiled at the two. Held in one hand was a platter of cookies and brownies respectively and in the other was a cold pitcher of milk. His eyes, glimmering in mirth stared at the two whose eyes both looked at the platter in his hands, but unlike Ruby who couldn't tear her predatory gaze from the delicious cookie heaven before her; Jaune was more controlled as he tore his gaze from the brownies and gave a stone cold glare at the ever so slight smug expression coming from Ozpin.

Then the first words he'd spoken to his godfather after so many years spilled forth; with all the love and respect he had for the man.

"Oh now this is just playing dirty, you crotchety old man..."

* * *

 **And thus ends the pilot chapter to this story. As I've said I've been planning out this story over the semester in college, and with the semester over with and the summer to look forward to I can now work on this to my hearts content!**

… **.At least until the next semester starts; or my muse drops.**

 **EITHER WAY, let me know what you thought. More explanations concerning Monsters and the like will be further explained in the coming chapters.**

 **Now goodnight ya'll!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Much appreciated for the support everyone.**

 **Now this chapter is purely world building and more depth to Jaune's character overall. That being said be ready for a lot because there is much coming your way.**

 _January 25, 2018 EDIT:_ Made some grammatical corrections and tightening the structural paragraph body.

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Marshal**

 **By: Tsurugi-sensei**

The silence in the room was uncomfortable to say the least.

Ruby Rose found herself somehow withdrawing into her red hood as she bore witness to a stare off between the Headmaster of the prestigious Beacon Academy and her new friend _-she hoped-_ who was leaning back in his chair gazing back at the older man with an expression of what looked to be annoyance. At least that's what it looked like to her as she's seen her share of such expressions from her sister Yang.

Thankfully, the cookies helped calm her down; if only a little bit.

 _'Still to call Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy a crotchety old man!? What's with that?!'_

Some would say what Jaune did was crazy. Her sister would more than likely laugh her butt off.

But her? She didn't know if she should be scared, awed, or a little bit of both.

However, the silence was broken as a chuckle escaped from Ozpin which made Jaune's stone expression to break away into one of amusement. His laughter coming out a second later from Ozpins.

"You haven't changed a bit Mr. Arc; still the ill-mannered troublemaker I see?" he said to which Jaune only gave a half-hearted shrug.

"I guess." his reply was hollow and both men knew it, but in their eyes another war raged. Sharp brown stared into a cool cobalt. Neither one willing to give in to one another. If there was any other expert in the room they'd have noticed the way Ozpins hands clutched at his coffee mug whilst his brow narrowed by the smallest measure. Or of the way Jaune's body tightened and coiled itself. The way his muscles shifted in his arms and legs, or how his knees bent and feet moved to the sides.

To the eyes of an expert or professional Huntsmen one would see Jaune and Ozpin were ready to attack each other.

But to Ruby's eyes it looked like a stare off between father and son.

Finally the tension broke off when Ozpin turned to look to Ruby who startled a bit at his sudden gaze. "Now Ms. Rose, I've seen the video footage of the incident from the security cameras; and I must ask. Would you mind explaining to me where it is you learned to fight like that?" he said to the girl who looked nervous at his question, but a glance at Jaune who simply gave her a smile filled her with a bit of courage to reply.

"Well you see I..."

And like that Jaune listened and watched as Ruby tried to answer Ozpin's questions about where she learned to fight and who taught her. In parts of their discussion he felt his mouth split into a grin when she used such mannerisms of how she fought and of the guy who taught her. It was just far too adorable for words; the way she acted and the way she talked all spoke of a young girl that was far too innocent to being an aspiring Huntress.

But he had seen her fight from the alleyway. In battle, she was very similar to him in that regard. When it came to battle she dropped her naive persona and become akin to a wraith or reaper. An unbound fighting machine that only knew when to stop when the fight was clearly over. He liked that in the young girl; she was clearly too adorable for words, but in battle she was the reaper incarnate.

 _'She just needs a bit more training and she'd be a force to be reckoned with. Only problem I see is that she didn't fight to kill, but to dispatch. For a girl like her...that's probably for the best.'_ he thought with a small frown as he eyed the girl. It was clear as day that Ruby had yet to experience the true cruelty of what the world was truly like. She was trained to kill Grimm, entities that had no soul. Therefore she had yet to stain her hands in the blood of monsters, human, or faunus for that matter.

She was purely innocent in that regard, and coming from a guy that _has_ seen the deplorable reality they live in; he'd rather she stay that. Such innocence in such a world should be protected.

" _But no amount of innocence can last in this world. Sooner or later, she'll come to understand the true horror of this world, and when she does..."_

Jaune's frown deepened at his thoughts on the matter. He liked Ruby's innocent nature, he really did, but his thoughts were correct on the matter. She'll come to see it for herself and whether she broke under the fact of their reality or grow stronger from it will depend solely on her will.

However, when he looked at her as Ozpin questioned her goals, he saw something that Ozpin himself clearly saw as well.

"Why do you want to be a Huntress Ms. Rose?"

The adorable girl gave a small hum as she looked side to side, but both men saw it in her mannerisms. The way she avoided eye contact and moved her body made her an open book.

"It's so I can protect people from the Grimm!"

But from what they saw it was something else. The way she moved, the tiny break in her voice, how her eyes shifted down, and even the irregular movement of her hands.

 _'She has experienced something traumatic, and at a very young age at that.'_ Jaune thought before he glanced to Ozpin who simply smiled at her reply, but in his eyes he seemed to know exactly what her reasons were. As if he knew the cause of her experience. However, Jaune knew it was none of his business and would let it remain that way unless Ruby herself ever felt comfortable enough around him to talk about it. Until then, he'd be content with just helping her with whatever she needed.

Because judging by the way the conversation was going; he'd be seeing her a lot more after today.

….

That didn't sound entirely bad to be honest.

"So you want to join my academy? Well judging by your actions in the incident and your combat ability I don't see why I can't allow you in." Ozpin said with his ever polite smile which only seemed to widened at seeing Ruby's whole expression just light up like a christmas tree. Her mouth fell open, wide in shock at the headmaster's approval of her admission before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning her gaze she saw Jaune giving her a classic thumbs up and a sincere grin, "Nice jobs Rubes! You've just taken one huge step toward your goal! Congratulations!" he said, honestly happy for the girls big step to being a Huntress.

Ruby, under such praise, unconsciously threw her red hood over her face to cover her flushed cheeks; she looked down, but the smile on her face was just perfect for the situation right now. She mumbled her thanks, but the young man heard her and just gave a chuckle at her bashful state. As this happened though, Ozpin watched the proceedings with a glimmer in his eyes, his browns watching Jaune's interactions with the younger girl, and the way they seemed to compliment one another was bringing a real smile to his face. One unbidden by faux politeness expected of him, but one of true familial happiness for what he saw.

 _'It's only been a few hours since they met, but they've already got a good friendship here. Given time such a friendship can blossom into something truly grand. Besides...'_ his eyes glanced to his godson and his brown orbs seemed to soften, dampen in a small amount of sorrow as he looked at his form.

 _'Ruby's personality would do wonders for you Jaune. She may be one of the links in a chain that may yet be able to pull you out of the abyss you've made for yourself.'_

One thing was for certain though, this school year was going to be interesting. Especially for what he had planned.

Those poor students.

* * *

"So, you'll be okay, right?" Ruby asked to her blond companion who remained seated in the room while the red head got ready to leave by dismissal of the Headmaster. She stood at the doorway ready to leave, but the conflict in her eyes made her hesitate to leave him alone. Jaune was her friend, her first friend outside of Signal and for that alone she didn't wanna leave him by himself, especially with the Headmaster.

Not that she thought the headmaster was a bad guy or anything, but she still worried!

Jaune appreciated her concern, but it was completely unnecessary; a meeting between Ozpin and himself was what the older man wanted and so he will get it. Offering the young girl a comforting smile he gave a nod. "It's alright Rubes I'll be fine. I'm sure Ozpin just wants to talk to me about the incident as well. Besides I gave you my contact info so I promise I'll talk to you later." his smile turned to a grin as he shooed her away.

"Now go, get on out of here, I'm sure your families worried sick about you right now."

Little red seemed content by the expression on his face and didn't give much else besides a wave to the headmaster and an exuberant bye to Jaune before she left.

And as soon as the door closed with a soft 'click' the whole state of the room _changed._

The floor of the interrogation room shifted like rippling water. The lights flickered and the walls started to peel like drying paint. The changed continued, but the phenomena didn't so much as affect the two men who sat across from one another. Both staring straight at each other with calculating gazes that would have made some of the most hardened veterans waver. The intensity of their stare down continued as the room, nay, the very space of location shifted through the stream of time and space.

And in the blink of an eye.

They now sat in the office of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Ozpin shifted comfortably in his chair before his oak office desk, a hot cup of coffee in hand while his other drummed against his desk with balanced measures of patience. His leg was crossed over his knee and a pleasant expression came over his normal monotone face. However, his eyes never Jaune who stared right back although now the blond wore a small smirk as he leaned back in his own chair.

And the platter of those delicious brownies were left untouched on the desk between them.

"Neat trick old man."

A chuckle escaped the old wizard.

"I seem to recall you quite liked that 'trick' when you were younger." he commented lightly, but Jaune scratched his face and looked away. It was true to some extent; as a child he often enjoyed it when Ozpin came to visit and showed him his 'tricks'. That is until he started to grow up and learn what his Godfathers abilities really were.

"Well that was before I learned what you actually did. Still pretty amazing with slipping through space and time just by your markers. Though I wager it drains you of your reserves these days." he said to which Ozpin gave a small nod.

"That it does, but that's not what I've brought you here to discuss. I hope you got my message?" he asked to which Jaune gave a nod before frowning..

"I did, but your messenger is more than likely not all that pleased after the state I left him in. Turns out he doesn't do well with a natural additive to his liquor." he said with a small grin which only grew at the sight of Ozpin giving a small sigh at his behavior, and that of Qrows. Though, in hindsight, the old man should have expected as much.

"...I'm afraid to ask, but what happened?"

"Hm, last I remember, he was dancing with a couple of trees. Eloped with a goat he called Mary and then proceeded to start dry humping Mary in the streets of Vacuo." he said, his face completely straight as he said such words to Ozpin who took what he was told in stride with the expert ease of a man who had seen much in his lifetime.

...

 _Gods..._

He's become much more sadistic since he'd last seen him.

No doubt influenced by his Grandfather.

 _'But this is not what we are here about.'_ Ozpin reminded himself and cleared all precept of silliness in himself and stared straight at Jaune who took it upon himself to grab a brownie.

"As...amusing as it is to hear of your misadventures, Jaune. I believe it's time we discussed matters of another sort, no?" he asked and was granted some small relief as Jaune's cobalt eyes flickered over to him in a motion of amusement. Still the blonde conceded to Ozpins words and after finishing his brownie he spoke in turn.

"Agreed, and your message did sound urgent, so..." interlacing his fingers he peered at his godfather with only a stony gaze. Any and all lingering feeling of human emotion was crushed in the blink of an eye as the conversation went to the root of it all.

"What did you want from me, Ozpin?" his question was direct, and Ozpin didn't expect anything less from him.

Instead of replying Ozpin pulled out his drawer and took out an object that made Jaune's eyes light up for a brief moment before realization took hold in his cobalt eyes. It was a grim coming of truth as Ozpin set the object on the desk before Jaune. Between them both, the cause of what made Jaune go out into the world, the source of his ambition and goal in life lay before him after so many years. Memories of his childhood flashed before his eyes just by looking at the object, and in turn the blonde cast his gaze back at Ozpin.

"...I see..."

That's all that really needed to be said.

Jaune closed his cobalt eyes and thought about what this meant. The significance of what would happen from here on out was impossible to perceive, but this was something he was resolved to go into. As a child, he had been overly ambitious in helping those that needed it. In protecting the weak from the strong. He was raised among a family of Heroes and Legends with a legacy that went as far back as to the time of the first settlers of what would be known as the first precursors of mankind.

And if there was one thing those in his family above all else swore to uphold, it was their word. When given their word, every Arc worth their soul was bound to hold to it.

And that's exactly what he did for Ozpin.

" _You seek to rid the world of monsters Jaune? That's what I would like to do, but what I intend to destroy is much more dangerous than any monster. It's the very source of all Grimm in the world and I will need help; will you aid me?"_

…

He did not regret his decision.

" _I swear upon my name, Jaune Arc, and on the honor of my ancestors, I will do whatever it takes to protect this world and help you, Ozpin, in whatever way I can. But only if, agreed upon by both parties, that I be given time to learn the cruelty of this world."_

A deal had been made years ago, a promise bound by blood and soul. Unbreakable by even the actions of a God and the cunning of the Devil.

A favor for a favor as some would say, but nothing so simple to be compared to the pact between them. A promise made, an Arc had given his word.

 _Nothing could break such a pact._

Jaune's hand went up to grab the book and he let out a shuttering breath as his fingers roamed over the familiar white book cover. Running over the worn edges of the corners and withered spine. The feel, the sensation of having this book in his possession once again, it was a feeling of being...complete in a sense. Having left it in the hands of Ozpin, a man he trusted nearly as much as his grandfather still left Jaune unbalanced. As if a piece of himself had been discarded in the blind visions of a incompetent youth.

But that's all changed.

Here and now...

" _The Winds of Change shall blow in whatever direction it deems fit. Uncontrolled, unrestrained, but in favor of thou who has proven themselves worthy."_

Ozpin's only reaction was to smile proudly at his one-time ward.

"Thank you Jaune."

The only response he received in return was Jaune opening his eyes, his cobalt orbs bringing upon a light that even Ozpin found unsettling. Even more so when Jaune's gaze fell back on him and a cold smile stretched across his face.

" _No thanks are needed, old man."_

With that settled Ozpin smiled at Jaune's generosity before continuing on to the next matter.

Feeling a bit reassured Ozpin fished out a set of documents before Jaune and the blonde looked over them for a moment before giving Ozpin an incredulous look. The glow in his eyes fading as he put the book away for another time. The documents on the other hand was a matter that he knew would be a bit more difficult to get around with Jaune, especially since it dealt with the delicate matter of...

"You want me to go to your School..."

That...

Ozpin gave a small smile in an attempt to reassure Jaune, but it had little effect from the dubious look he received in return.

"Correction, an _Academy_ for _Huntsmen and Huntresses."_

….

Jaune could only stare at the Headmaster for the a good few minutes; the only sound being the clock ticking away as the seconds ticked by between them. Ozpin relaxed as ever, but his eyes were gleaming with a bit of hope. Jaune just kept reading over the documents of his would be role in the Academy, and the more he read the more he found out how complex his role would serve.

"...So what is to be my role exactly? First year student? Or your agent?" he asked to which Ozpin complied to answer.

"Simply put, I want you to be both. I know you Jaune, but I've not seen you in over what nine? Ten years? Much has changed, but I know from your deeds alone that you are over-qualified to even attend my Academy, let alone even be inducted as a first year student. But I say this as your Godfather most of all; I believe it would be in your best interest to come to my academy in this manner to immerse yourself with those of your generation. Try and make friends again." he said earning him a cold look from the Arc.

"I believe you remember the last friend I made, you know of what became of her and I..." he said which made Ozpin frown, but internally he knew he was treading on very thin ice regarding the matter, but it was for Jaune's personal growth as a person. Jaune needed this, and the boys Grandfather would never let him live it down if he didn't help him out.

"I know, and while it was a shame; you now have a chance to get something like that again. Like the budding friendship you have with our dear Ruby Rose for example?" he said making Jaune frown, but otherwise remained silent as he looked at the documents once more. He didn't rise up to Ozpin's words, but there was a momentary, and familiar warmth he felt within when he thought about the little reaper.

"Besides that..." he said getting Jaune's attention. "I need someone on the inside to keep tabs with the current generation. I'm bringing in a lot of kids from all across Remnant. To span the horizons of the next generation and have them experience things the past generations never could. This of course can lead to many troubling events to occur. Of which I'm entrusting you to deal with; at your discretion of course." his smile was positively smug at this point, and it grated on Jaunes nerves a bit in all honesty.

"...So I'm to be their babysitter?" the level of sardonic feeling in his words could have come off as ignorant or disrespectful, but it was more a less a valid question regarding the situation.

"Of course not; simply put, I only want you to intervene if the situation ever calls for it, or if the children ever encounter something they are simply unable to fight. You are to be their protector from the unseen; of those that threaten the safety of this worlds next line of protectors. You've been out the field and know what dwells behind the _veil_. What obscures the vision of everyone you have seen with your very own eyes and have the experience to deal with. Something they, and most of us lack, myself included."

….

Grim. That was the expression Jaune could see in Ozpin's expression, but all of what he said about his own adventures in the world had indeed led him into many paths into what many call the veil. It was the source of where all monsters spilled forth from, and of which they originated. There was almost no knowledge about the veil beside it being the origin point of where all monsters came from. However, in Jaune's travels he'd crossed the border a number of times and had seen the kind of nightmares laying within.

Goblins and Trolls that would pillage and rape women to impregnate them with their seed to multiply their numbers ten-fold. Wraiths, spirits of young women who died a brutal death, or suicide after having been dealt a cruel hand by fate. Necrophages that prowled graveyards and cemeteries feasting upon the flesh of the dead, but others coming to acquire a taste for the warmth of the living. There was even Golems made of diamonds, drakes that breathed out the elements, and even full grown dragons that was the size of a whole city.

The Veil was the source of all Monsters. A home of Nightmarish evils that plagued the world of Remnant since the dawn of it all. If you had a nightmare of some sort; more than likely that nightmare existed in that hellish place.

 _'And that's not even counting the Apostles...'_ his eyes seemed to die as his thoughts lingered on _those_ things.

However, he shook his head of such thoughts and looked to Ozpin who sat there expecting an answer from the young man, but the blond had something to ask himself.

"If I do this...I will only under two conditions." he said as he threw the documents onto the desk. His eyes glanced to Ozpins neutral brown; said man raised an eyebrow in curiosity before he waved his hand.

"Ask and I shall grant if it's within my power." he said making Jaune nod before speaking.

"First, I will protect them as you've asked, but in return you nor any of your staff will impede my path from how I've dealt with my enemies. If I am to protect these children than I must do so with no restraint on how I do things. Whether it be Grimm, Monster, Human, or Faunus, I will aim to kill if they've been immersed in the actions of the depraved." he said and honestly he expected Ozpin to tell him no.

"Granted."

….

Well okay then he stands corrected.

"I'm surprised, I was sure you'd be against it. Thoughts that such actions may bring them to a state of mental trauma they'd never heal from." he admitted, and Ozpin frowned for a moment before he glanced out his window for a moment.

"And...at one point in time you would have been right, but the ways in which we teach these kids has led to more of them dying due to our coddling then them being successful. Times are changing Jaune, our so called _peace_ is, but a thinly veiled ceasefire for all Kingdoms. Vale stands to lose what stability its gained in the years and from the offensive pushes from the White Fang. Grimm prowling at every human and faunus border, monsters hunting down the living from the four corners of the globe, and even within our own Kingdoms where tension runs high in politics." he said before taking a sip of his coffee.

His nerves calmed he continued. "Against my better judgment, I've decided its time to stop coddling these children. They will have fun of course, but they must be made ready for the trials to come because if they don't then death, or...a fate worse than death awaits them."

...

"I see; good on you for realizing that. Though I doubt Glynda will like it; she too will have to realize this." he said getting a nod from Ozpin.

"Now onto my second condition, I know students operate in four man cells and if I am to join your academy as a student then I am going to be teaching my team how to combat these monsters."

 _That_ got a reaction out of Ozpin who took in a quick breath as his eyes widened for a brief moment. It was understandable of course because what Jaune asked was basically out of the realm of plausibility. To teach aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight Monsters was a whole other level then simply fighting Grimm, even if it was just his potential team. The level and gap of power and intelligence in both were simply too far apart which made them entirely two different to be held accountable in the same league of lethal threat.

It would take a group of highly trained Huntsmen to fight off a pack of Alghouls, and even then more than half wouldn't come back alive from such a skirmish. Reason being? There was so little knowledge about them that led to Huntsmen to being at a very clear disadvantage despite their highly trained skill in battle.

 _'But then think about it this way. Jaune is the only person on Remnant that's gone out to actively hunt down these Monsters. He **knows** how to defeat them and even kill them. He knows more than anyone on Remnant how to face those monstrosities; the only other person who could possibly know would be the boys own grandfather Julius.'_

As crazy as it sounded, this was a blessing in the guise of a curse.

A group of Huntsmen and Huntresses trained in the art of killing Grimm and Monsters? Kids that would one day pass off their teachings onto their kids and them onto their kids? It'd be a whole new generation that would be better off in the art of killing Monsters and Grimm.

There may be hope yet.

"Granted, but I do have to wonder; are you not the least bit apprehensive of people finding out who you are? Because as soon you start people will be able to connect the dots. Especially when they see you use your power to the fullest extent. They'll make the connection, and the whole of the Council and the rest of your enemies will come for you." he said only to raise an eyebrow when Jaune smirked.

…..

No...

"...You want that to happen, don't you?"

If anything Jaune's smirk grew into a grin, his pearly whites gleaming as his cobalt orbs flashed a murderous hue.

" _It's like you've told me before Old man. Take full advantage of your position and strike when opportunity presents itself. Little effort, reap the benefits."_

Now Ozpin has lived a long time, a _very long time_ , and he's witnessed his fair share of abnormalities in his lifetime. He'd bore witness to a great many Kingdoms and Empires rise and fall over the centuries. He'd seen respectable young men and women become devoured by their own lust for power and drowned themselves in sin to embrace what they loved more than anything. Becoming the very thing they so loathed in the beginning of their careers. Ozpin thought he'd seen it all really

But when he saw Jaune's face; Ozpin knew.

 _He didn't know a thing about Jaune Arc._

Sighing Ozpin finally relented and gave his nod to which Jaune simply smiled in response, and the tension in the air cleared up soon after.

"Okay, so is there anything else you want Jaune?"

"Nope that's it."

….

What?

"Are you serious?" there was just no way right? Jaune had to want something besides those two conditions!

At this Jaune simply chuckled at his godfathers bewilderment before speaking. "I've got what I wanted Ozpin. The deal is set, and I'll be there to uphold my end of the arrangement. The only thing you need to do is have the rest of your staff and circle of _friends_ know of my arrival. They don't need to know of who I am, but I leave that up to you to decide. Just send me a notice for Beacons initiation at my address. I'll be staying at the Bronze motel near Juniors Club." he said, but as he got ready to get ready to leave Ozpin spoke up.

"I will, but before you leave Jaune I need to ask of you one more thing." at this the blond stopped and looked to Ozpin with a curious look.

"And what's that?"

Well here goes nothing.

"I need to know the identities of the ones who attacked Amber 3 years ago. Remember the young woman you saved? I need to know the identity of her attackers." he asked to which Jaune blinked before his eyes grew cold. His expression stayed the same, but his expressive cobalt orbs glowed for a second in a murderous light.

And then it was, Ozpin felt it; it was a brief moment, but it was a momentary second of which Ozpin had touched upon Jaune's psyche.

And he was _terrified._

 _A knight in crimson stained armor turned to look upon him in a field of carnage. Orbs that glowed like the core of two suns cast it's gaze upon him within a world of monochrome. A tattered red cloak billowed in the winds of a ravaging storm as Monster and Grimm marched toward the figure with an unrelenting hunger._

 _But his eyes, they burned with a ferocity that outmatched a supernova._

 _A sword, a monster of a blade was swung by his hand._

 _And the whole of Remnant_ _ **wailed** in anguish_ _._

" _There names are Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai. You'll know Cinder by her black wavy hair and amber eyes. Mercury is a young a man about my age with silvery-gray hair and gray eyes and Emerald is a young woman with light-mint green hair and red eyes. However, when I see them again...I'll wretch out every tiny detail I can out of them. They serve that depraved **bitch** and so I'll show them no courtesy of a quick death. Of that, you can count on."_

And with that said Jaune didn't so much as move as he vanished. His body disappearing in a flash of gold, slipping through the stream of time and space at the conceptual state of "Speed of Light".

And Ozpin sat there, a small bead of sweat falling from his face as he took in what he had just witnessed.

" _Neat trick Jaune..."_

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter, it was to give the world more depth and a sturdier foundation and a bit more backstory on Jaune. Next chapter though will be a bit more exciting cause of initiation and all that jazz.**

 **That said I'm gonna play the role of a bastard and say depending on how this story develops this may end up in a more then one girl pairing. There is far too many factors to consider for me to completely say it'll just be Jaune x Ruby. However, that's all in the distant future. We'll see how it progresses for now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Goodnight ya'll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a bunch for the support you guys!**

 **I'm seeing some people are confused on the aspects of Monsters and Grimm. All I can say is that much of this will be cleared up in future chapters. However, I will say that the both of them are separate entities.**

 **That's all I got to say, so enjoy!**

 _January 25, 2018 EDIT:_ Had to fix some mistakes; those that I could find anyway.

* * *

 **Marshal**

 **By Tsurugi-Sensei**

It was 4:00 A.M

A time in which many would consider to be early-morning. Where the sun hadn't even given light to the night sky and where the air was crisp and cool. It was a time where everyone was still sleeping, and the world seemed to be within a state of peaceful slumber. Everyone was asleep within the regions except for the most nocturnal of creatures and early risers of the day.

And one of these early risers happened to be none other than a blond haired young man by the name of Jaune Arc.

"90...91...92"

And the Arc was currently doing what many would consider an unorthodox form of exercise. In fact if anyone saw him in the state he was in now would more than likely think the young man was insane, or simply out of his mind.

"93...94...95"

Sweat pooled and dripped from his face; his upper body giving off a light sheen of sweat as the blond went back to his exercise. Pulling himself up with every commentary grunt of effort; which brought with it a whole new slew of sweat to poor off his body.

"96...97...98...99..."

The method of training Jaune was under going wasn't something no sane human or faunus would ever consider doing. Jaune's arms were bound behind his back with rope while his legs were holding onto the tree branch to keep himself from falling. His shirt was gone leaving his chest bare to the world, but with each movement the muscles in his upper body rippled with every movement, shifting as one as he pulled himself up. Now while this seemed strange; it's not what made it so insane.

 _Chirp~_

A lone robin flew in and perched itself atop a nearby branch upon the tree Jaune chose to be his training post. It's eyes blinking as it looked at Jaune who began to do his last pull up. The morning air was crisp and cool to the touch; gifting him with a relaxing contrast to his sweating body. The clouds around him and the mountains piercing through the sea of clouds gave a picturesque visual of the world from such a height.

The tree Jaune was currently exercising on was one of the many tall trees in the Forever Fall forest. Its length pierced the very clouds as its branches extended outwards in a marvelous display that expressed it's crimson beauty to the world. There was very few trees as tall as this one which is why it served Jaune's purposes perfectly.

The purpose? Alternative Training. Methods of which are to increase the difficulty of normal everyday training to such degrees it would push the body above and beyond its absolute limit. Taking everyday exercise and training methods and alternating them into something more to give rise to incredibly effective methods of getting stronger.

And this was one such method; what Jaune was currently doing was to increase his overall muscular physique due to relying on his lower body to keep himself from falling and his upper body to pull himself up. More resistance was added due to being upside down from a branch of a single redwood tree that was over 700 feet tall. With the added rise of altitude giving less air molecules made the oxygen in the air lighter. Which made Jaune have to conserve his oxygen intake while he trained.

Now Jaune Arc had always been a physically active young man. Ever since he was young he was usually more active than most of his family, and that was taking into consideration of who his family was. Jaune had always been physically fit, and it only grew when he started his training at 5 years old. Right at the time he started showing signs of unlocking his own power.

But, unlike others, Jaune was... _different._

His form of power wasn't like most people.

"1...100!" a last final grunt of effort left Jaune's lips as he pulled up his last one. The blond stayed in that pulled up position for a moment just getting control over his breathing. Peaking over his shoulders, Jaune smiled as he saw the sun finally begin to slowly peak over the horizon; bathing the whole world of dusk in a bright warmth of golden light; basking the world in a new coming dawn.

"No matter how many times I see it, the sight never gets any less gorgeous." the blond thought before he turned back and exhaled a bit.

"Well guess it's time for me to get ready for initiation."

And with a tug, Jaune simply leaned back and let his legs loose from the branching. With the last vestige that held him up Jaune started to free fall down the towering redwood tree. However he did not panic, his breathing relaxed and his form coiled as he fell straight down. His blond hair whipped in the air as he fell in a mad descent and his cobalt blue eyes gleamed in concentration as he spun his body from side to side dodging branches from the tree.

 _'I wonder if I'll see Ruby at initiation?'_ Jaune thought of his little reaper friend as he fell through the sea of clouds, and in a momentary lapse of opening his eyes Jaune saw all of Forever Fall forest before his eyes. It was pretty to look at, but he figured it was because of the color red that made him like it so much in the first place.

Then his eyes narrowed once he saw the incoming of branches, a mess of wood intermingling with other trees.

With a tug, Jaune spun his body, and as the branches cut and scrapped at the ropes binding his arms Jaune pooled energy into the soles of his feet. Just as the ropes were cut and his arms were released Jaune _kicked_ off the air causing a small boom in the area. He rocketed toward another tree, but his arm lashed out to grab a tree branch. Swinging from it the blond flipped toward another tree; landing on the tree with his feet Jaune jumped again until he hit the ground with a soft thump.

 _Inhale~_

 _Exhale~_

"Well, that should do it for today. I need to get cleaned before the bulkheads start coming in." Jaune said as he walked over to his supplies beside a dead campfire. Grabbing a pair of clothes and a bar of soap he walked off to a nearby lake to clean himself up for the day to come. Thankfully, there was a nearby lake for which he could use to scrub himself down, and since it was the deepest part of the forest he didn't have to worry about anyone coming upon him.

Well besides the local wildlife, stray Grimm, or prowling Monster.

And as he scrubbed himself down the sun began to rise further into the sky giving light to the forest and all of its inhabitants. Its ray of warmth coming upon Jaune as he scrubbed his hair; its light showing the form of the young man in his full glory.

Underneath his seemingly baggy clothes; Jaune Arc's physique was in a word, _ripped._ Training for nearly his entire life; both traditional and of the unorthodox led to Jaune building up a physique of a warrior. It was almost unnatural in a way for a 17 year old to have such a strong body, but due to all the training he's undergone and the battles he's had to face all had a hand in having him such a muscular body. He wasn't overly muscular to the point it was disgusting, but nor was he scrawny either.

His body was trained in ways that led to him balancing every aspect of physical combat to its finest. Strength, speed, dexterity, endurance, reflex, every point of battle was trained and beaten into his body to such a level that it just came natural to him. It was his body that bore the fruits of his labor and it showed.

And so did the scars...

A scar resembling a dog or wolf's teeth marks ripped out of his shoulder-blade A deep punctured scar near his left pectoral. Another scar running diagonal over his chest from his right pectoral and to his abdomen. These were the only eye-catching scars on his body as the rest were only healed and long gone due his natural healing, but what made these scars so unique is what also made them similar.

They appeared to have either been burned into his body or were an attack with acidic properties that burned into his flesh and torched his organic tissue. Attacks that combated his healing factor which left him with such nasty scars. There was a few scars on his back as well, but those were already healed enough to be a little faded. The only note worthy thing that could be seen from his back was a small black sigil that was on the nape of his neck. It didn't have any discerning features that made it stand out besides it resembling the symbol of his family. However, surrounding this mark was a runic circle which was compiled of letters or numbers of unknown origin.

But it, and the rest of Jaune's body was covered by a white t-shirt as the young man began to clothe himself. Tucking in his shirt into his worn blue jeans before throwing on his black hoodie. Finally he strapped on his armor before he looked to three of where he'd slept for the night. There leaning against the tree was his favored weapon, the only thing he'd considered his other half.

His weapon was a sword, but not like any other. His sword was his partner in battle. His lifelong companion that would remain at his side until his dying breath. A weapon reforged through the soul of the old and born anew in the Forge among the Skies. Broken down from the old weapon of his grandfather and forged by his own hands was a weapon of whom inherited its name on the night it had been completed.

What had originally been Crocea Mors, the sword and shield of Julius Arc...

Was now the Greatsword, _Gengetsu._ The sword was as long as Jaune was tall, but appeared almost humble in its design. It wasn't a huge piece of metal, but it's weight was to not be underestimated. The pommel of the sword was gold, and was a circular design which had the appearance of a Knight kneeling down at the moon. The handle was wrapped in black drake leather while the cross-guard was a sleek gold with inscriptions of a coiling serpent going from one end to the other; while in the middle of the cross guard was the face of a dragon. The blade itself was a silver, double-edged, and inscribed near the cross-guard and down the middle of the blade was similar etchings found on the nape of his neck.

The blade was a creation forged by both Jaune and his grandfather Julius at the end of his training. Created by the remnants of the old Crocea Mors and forged with new ores that to this day were never to be found anywhere else. The process of forging the blade taking 3 whole days with the assistance of Jaune as he fed his power into the forge as Julius shaped the weapon.

And on the day he was to leave, Gengetsu was finished.

At first glance it appeared to be a simple weapon of humble origins.

But Jaune knew better as his hand grasped the handle and lifted the blade off the ground. His eyes closed as he felt a sudden rush of power coming from the blade. It was such a primal feeling that it sent tingles throughout the core of his soul. His hand clenched onto the handle and he opened his eyes to stare at the blade as if it were alive. His cobalt blue eyes glowing as they gazed upon the blade; boring into it's very existence and staring into the face of it's sentient persona.

 _Sleep well, Gengetsu?_

… _._

 _ **As always, partner.**_

Jaune allowed a smile to cross his face from his swords response; feeling it thrum with content in his hand. However, as his eyes caught sight of the rising sun he gave a sigh before he sheathed his sword and clasped it over his back and under his cape so that the blade itself was hidden and only the handle was shown over his right shoulder. Tightening the leather holster under his chestplate Jaune slapped his cheeks and let out a minor frustrated sigh.

"Well, guess its time I get back to the motel. Surely by now the invitation to Beacon Academies arrived; best not dawdle I suppose."

Making sure everything was in order Jaune vanished in a flash of gold.

 **XoX**

"So...?"

"..."

There was a sigh.

"You can't remain silent forever you know?"

Oh yes she could; there was no one on Remnant that would be able to make her speak.

 _'Well besides that man of course.'_

"Am I gonna have to force it out of you?"

A threat? _Hah!_

 _'Bad idea bitch.'_

A middle finger was her reply.

"Now that's just rude."

She couldn't possibly find it in herself to care.

Another sigh.

"Look, you can be frustrated with me all you want Neo, but I need to know what happened to Roman. You were the last one he was with before he went on his last heist. Word is he's been arrested, but it'll take a few more days for him to be moved to a more secure prison. We need to find him, but I must know how he was stopped."

How was she supposed to know? She wasn't Roman's babysitter.

The only thing, _the only thing_ , she knew on that day was Roman was to meet at the pick up point, but was stopped by a red hooded girl before he took an escape route into an alleyway. That was the she last she had seen him before having to leave before the authorities started sweeping the whole area.

So, she didn't know. She didn't have the information this bitch wanted, and to be entirely honesty she wouldn't give it out even if she _did_ know. She only worked for Roman as a means of gathering information. There was no distinctive relationship between her and Roman that made her responsible for his actions. What he did was not her concern; nor for the people he worked for. Information was Key, it was her lifeblood, a game of which she'd mastered in part with espionage, sabotage, and assassination. Roman just happened to be a source of information of which she could take advantage of.

But now? Now he was of no use to her.

So, in response to the black haired bitch, she only gave a shrug in response.

This time the sigh was frustrated.

"Ugh! Fine, I don't see how Roman works with you anyway. Guess I'll need to bust him out myself and find out from him how he was captured. We can't have any outside elements interfering with our plans." the woman spat out as if the very notion of breaking Roman out of jail was beneath her. After all, she wasn't someone that liked to get her hands dirty when she could have someone else do it for her.

Neo felt a dainty smirk cross her features as she heard the bitch speak. Oh yes, the _plans._ How could she ever forget? She'd been there when Roman and this woman discussed those plans, and for the lack of a better word she was less than pleased with what they had panned out for the next few months. Involving the White Fang in operations to destabilize the Kingdom of Vale? Stir up the emotions of the public to lure in the Grimm en masse? And even the invasion of Beacon after planning to sabotage the CCT tower.

It was purely perfect in a strategical sense. Beacon nor the Vale Kingdom would be able to send out for aid if the transit system was brought down. Thus making the bitches plans come to fruition.

Only one problem.

Neo wasn't about to let it come to pass. While she found the whole debacle of their operations distasteful; she knew without a doubt it wouldn't happen. For one, she was the only one who knew of what was going to happen and she held no loyalty to Roman or the bitch; no the only person who held her utter loyalty and admiration was the one who held the power to stop them.

Her smirk turned into what could only be described as the cat that ate the canary grin as the woman turned and left with her two goons falling in line. In the shadows her expression turned down right sinister as her body rippled like water before her womanly body morphed into a white cat with brown and pink eyes.

 _'Time to report in to my dear Marshal.'_

The thought of him shot a thrill of excitement down her spine as Neo jumped to the window of the warehouse before hopping out.

And no one was none the wiser of the lone Raven watching from the building across the warehouse.

 **XoX**

The bulkheads that came in to pick up the Beacon initiates weren't anything special; they were just an ordinary model for both transport and comfort. The engines roared loudly outside, but from the inside of the ship there was just a pleasant hum as the ship floated towards the academy. There was a multitude of these ships flying in a group; full of new aspiring hopeful huntsmen and huntresses with dreams and goals full of ambition.

 _'Too bad out of these initiates only a fraction will be accepted.'_ Jaune thought from his own little corner of the bullhead. From his position Jaune could see every single person in the ship and as his eyes looked over every single person in there with him the blond felt a trickling amount of disappointment begin to amount up from within him as he looked at those that were among his generation.

They talked and prattled on as if they were better than every one else. Arrogant in their power, and ignorant in their belief that they will succeed no matter what gets in their way. They were unseasoned in the ways of the world, naive in the notion that everything can and will go right in the world. Jaune could only look at them and tell out of the crowd only a few would even be accept into the academy and the rest would either fail and be sent back home.

Or they would simply die.

Though he was thankful that there was a few in the ship that he did find to have some form of potential. There was the young cat faunus hiding in the corner nearby his own. How her eyes seemed to glance at him every now and then before looking back at her book. Or of the two quietly sitting on a bench nearby; well the boy was while the girl, his comrade he assumed, was running her mouth a mile a second.

There was potential to be found here, but it was so subtle it'd take time to find and harness it.

"And in our latest news; faunus civil rights protests within the Vale Kingdom have been constantly disrupted by the White Fang; either because it stands against their notion of violence or simply a means to cowl their fellow faunus into their corner has not been determined." Jaune heard from the T.V. Screen and his ears perked to hear what they had to say, but his eyes never stopped watching the crowd of teenagers.

But his mind did fall on the White Fang and those that led the organization. One of the many organization he's made a mortal enemy out of purely for their methods for inciting violence and mass slaughter among humans. Of course he'd seen and killed more than a few of their monstrous ring leaders, but for anyone that so much as thought of them as the once peaceful organization they used to be...

He'd personally beat it into them that they were not.

They hadn't seen the atrocities the White Fang have committed. The things they do that the news won't show to the public. Incidents where the Council wouldn't even shed light on.

How some White Fang cells took in a twisted pleasure in capturing humans and making them do horrible acts just to sate their own desires in making mankind suffer. He'd seen children no older than 5 being tortured and fed to the Grimm. He'd seen elderly men and women burned before their families and their corpses left to be desecrated and picked by the vultures. And even the more sick and deprived capturing and raping women just to sate their own perverted desires before having them sold off into slavery and human trafficking rings.

Jaune knew very well of the horrors the White Fang did; it's why he hunted them down and slaughtered4 every single one like the monsters they were.

The only one who escaped him was now the leader of the White Fang operations in Vale.

Adam Taurus.

 _'You won't escape me next time Taurus...'_ Jaune thought a murderous hue sweltering in the depths of his eyes. His hand twitched at the memory of the faunus, and of the atrocities he'd committed in the name of putting the fear of faunus into humans.

It only incited Jaune's resolve to make Adam's death as slow and painful as possible.

"Jaune?"

Blinking the blond's thoughts were pushed away as he looked to where he hard the voice, but the only thing he saw was a flash of silver exuberant eyes before a red torpedo shot toward his abdomen. Small arms wrapped around his body and a much smaller and lithe one pressed against him unabashedly.

"JAUNE! I knew I'd see you again!"

Ah...

He knew that voice.

A smile crossed his features and he looked down to meet a pair of silvers looking up at him with a grin. His cobalt orbs seemed to glow in amusement as the face of his...friend, Ruby Rose stared back with all the energy of the sun. Though he was surprised a bit by her action of tackling him and even hugging him. She'd been nervous around him at the beginning of when they first met, but now she seemed to have gotten over it pretty quickly.

Raising his hand he ruffled her hair making her pout and swat at his offending hand in a childish fit before he replied. "Nice to see you too Rubes, but it's only be a couple days; couldn't have missed me that much could you?" he asked, but the grin that spread across his face was teasing in nature. And the grin only grew once Ruby stopped and noticed what she was doing as her cheeks flushed an adorable shade of red.

"OHMYGOSHI'MSOSORRYIDIDN'TMEAN!" and she backpedaled so quickly she didn't even realize who was behind her before two arms wrapped around her shoulders before pulling her close. She let out a small squeak of surprise before she looked up only to gasp in horror when she saw it to be the face of her big sister.

"Soooo~ Rubes...is this the guy you've been going on and on _and on_ about?" the one who held Ruby in her arms in a seemingly protective manner was a young woman of 17 years of age. Though unlike other girls she was very well developed in the body department, but that's not what had Jaune's attention. The young woman had long dark golden hair and lilac eyes that seemed to stare right at him and threatened to bore into his very being if she held such power. For a moment Jaune saw her eyes burn a bloody red before going back into her lilac hue.

The young woman wore a tan jacket with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs at the end. Underneath her jacket she was a low-cut yellow crop with an emblem of a burning heart on her left breast while around her neck was an orange scarf. Downward she wore black mini-shorts with a brown leather utility belt around her waist that hung diagonally from her hips. She wore orange knee-high socks with equally knee-high boots while on her hands she wore black finger-less gloves.

All in all, the woman before him is what his grandfather would call a bombshell, but that's because his grandfather was as much of a pervert as the next. Though he wouldn't deny that she was incredibly beautiful with that long golden hair and lilac eyes.

But no, what had his attention when he first saw her was the pair of golden gauntlets around her forearms.

 _'A brawler type? Interesting.'_ on top of that he noted the way her body seemed to tighten and wrap around Ruby as if to protect her from all harm. Her arms tightening around Ruby's smaller frame while positioning herself in such a way as to just in front of her to protect her should he ever attack. No that he would, but it's what he found in his observation of her. The tightening of her jaw, the narrowed suspicion in her glare, and the manner of which her hair almost seemed to glow was all in a manner of which Jaune found to be this young woman's instinct to protect Ruby.

He was impressed.

Which was not something so easily done.

But she still had holes and weaknesses in her stance and guard.

 _'Still not the time to dwell on such things as of now; best dissolve this suspicion now.'_

Jaune's grin turned even more tantalizing as he looked from the girls. "Oh? She's been talking about me? I'm flattered." to add on to it his eyes landed on Ruby who blushed under his gaze and threw her hood over her head to try and hide from his gaze.

 _Adorable._

Still manners and all that urged him to introduce himself. Reaching out with his hand, with a respectable distance from the woman he spoke. "Still best to clear up any confusion on our parts. The names Jaune, Jaune Arc, its short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it!" he said to which the young woman's brow perked up at his line before a smirk much like his spread across her face. No, it was more like she thoroughly enjoyed what he said in a way that she found funny.

"Oh _do they now?_ It's a pleasure to meet you Jaune. My names Yang." she said taking his hand into her own, strong crushing grip, but her smile remained warm and inviting. "Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's _big sister_." He could feel her trying to break his hand under her monstrous grip, but he only smiled in response. "Rubes has told me _so much_ about you, but she never told me you were such a flirt as well!" Her eyes were in fact glowing crimson now as she stared into his amused cobalt blue eyes. "But from all the stories she's said I simply can't help, but find out for myself who you were." she finished off.

Now, the young woman must have expected him to be on his knees begging her to let go of his hand, but Jaune wasn't like most people. While Yang did have an impressive amount of strength and a good grip she still had a long way to go before she could even make him flinch. Still, from his impressions of her she was someone who seemed to like teasing and yet valued strength so...

He decided to give her a taste of it.

 _'Time to put those lessons grandpa beat into me to use.'_

Her eyes blinked in mild surprise when Jaune simply took her hand and pulled her closer. She let out a small gasp before her crimson eyes found themselves staring right into a pair of glowing cobalt orbs that pierced into her very soul. Staring her down, laying her bare before him with every single deed she'd ever been apart of laid out before him.

Her body was flush against his own, but it didn't so much as affect Jaune as it did the young woman who'd been caught off guard by his action. His grin became teasing as he leaned in to look Yang dead in the face.

Then he spoke.

 _'Oh...Oh Gods...'_

There was a certain bewitching moment Yang found herself in when she stared into those beautiful cobalt blue eyes. Her body refused to do anything as she was literally held flush up against this...this... _man_.

"Good to meet you Yang; I gotta say Ruby never did tell me she had such a forward sister looking after her. Still I'm no flirt, Ms. Xiao Long, I simply speak and introduce myself as I am; nothing more than that." he said pulling her closer till his breath sent tingles down her body.

"But I do hope I live up to your expectations." he said as he held her hand up to his lips before kissing her knuckles.

"So, the pleasure is all mine, Yang Xiao Long, let our years in Beacon Academy go out with bang, yes?" his said with a grin while mirth just danced across his eyes. As this happened Yang's eyes widened at his words and her flushed cheeks grew to atomic proportions. She stayed that way even as Jaune let go of her hand and went up to the shell shocked Ruby who watched what just happened between her sister and her friend. Then her eyes went to Jaune where she saw his shit-eating grin.

And she could only gape.

"You...How..." she could only ask, but Jaune just put a finger to his lips with an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"That, my dear Ruby, is my secret, and for you to figure out on your own." he said this, but his eyes did catch the faunus girl from before watching what just happened with slightly wide eyes while a...blush painted her cheeks, but as soon as his eyes caught her amber ones she soon dug her face into her book.

Hm...curious

Then the report on T.V. was interrupted as Glynda Goodwitch showed up and started speaking, but Jaune simply tuned her welcoming speech to the students in favor of leaning against the wall between the excited Ruby Rose and still shocked Yang Xiao Long. Closing his eyes Jaune felt a pull on his psyche and let it guide him to where it originated.

 _ **Was that really necessary Jaune?**_

Ah, Gengetsu was annoyed.

 _'I gotta have a little fun every now and then; I'm essentially off duty as you know so I figure to make the best use of it.'_

His sword scoffed.

 _ **Or you're becoming more like Julius than you think.**_

The thought of becoming more like his grandfather didn't sound like a bad thing; in all honesty he hoped he inherited more from the man.

 _'Not like that's a bad thing, you know? Gramps and I know what's at stake, but I've always been more focused on my duty while he's always been more social and outgoing with people.'_

He could feel the amusement of his sword thrumming off in waves.

He was laughing.

 _ **So, you are aware of your own faults then? Maybe there is hope for you yet.**_

Tch...

 _'Smartass.'_

And whilst the bickering between wielder and sword continued on Jaune completely missed the way Yang slowly recovered from her shocked stupor. However, when she readjusted herself and found her sister listening to Glynda's speech she let out an uneasy sigh, but as she leaned against the wall she felt her shoulder brush up against someone else. Slowly Yang glanced to see it was Jaune, the same guy who beat her in so many ways in just a few seconds that it had left her in such a stupor.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat as her lilac eyes look at him; _really looked at him_ , and what she saw wasn't at all the same guy she thought he was. While he did beat her at her own game she still looked at him with a rekindled eye of interest born of her own defeat by him and his friendship with her baby sister. She appraised him, and she had to admit; he carried himself well.

Too well to be brutally honest.

Though he was relaxed against the wall she still saw how his body was coiled and ready to spring into combat at the slightest notion of confrontation. His broad shoulders were squared and his legs were tight and springy, his hands clenched ready to lash out when needed.

This was a guy ready for anything.

She could appreciate that.

Though she noted his appearance, giving it a second once over and she found her cheeks flushing red again as she looked at him, but she didn't shy away. He was pretty handsome if she did say so herself, with his sharp jawline and piercing cobalt blue eyes and that grin that seemed to light up the room. His tanned complexion only added onto his overall physique of a warrior or a knight judging from his armor.

 _'Jaune Arc huh? It kinda does roll off the tongue.'_ she thought before she too closed her eyes and waiting for the ship to dock.

It was gonna be a good few years at Beacon Academy. She could just feel it.

 **XoX**

Jaune had to admit...

He absolutely hated his luck.

As soon as the Bullhead touched down at Beacon and the students were let off he noticed something as he walked along with Ruby and Yang. It was subtle, so subtle no one else caught it, but he did through scent. A fragrance of lavender with a tint of raspberries, a scented fragrance to cover up a stench most foul that seemed to only come off as humid air to the rest.

It was the smell of a corpse, a walking dead drenched in the blood of the innocent.

His eyes glowed once his mind figured it out, but calmed himself in present company. Saying he forgot something on the ship he said for them to go on ahead and he'd meet the two later. However, as they and the rest of the initiates left Jaune's expression soon turned cold before he took another whiff of the air.

"Lavender, lilacs, raspberries, but underneath it...a dead corpse, drenched in blood."

Hm...

 _'A Ghoul? No, the smell would be far too much to be hidden; besides this thing is intentionally trying to cover its tracks. And judging by the power mixed in the air as well...'_

…

It didn't take him much time to figure out what it was and once he did.

"Shit..." Jaune cursed

 _'It's a damned Vampire...'_ it must have come off another ship otherwise he'd known it was there the moment he boarded the ship.

Giving off a small frustrated sigh Jaune could only scratch his head.

"Dammit Oz you need better security than this."

He knew the old man heard him; one way or another Ozpin always knew when Jaune was complaining about him.

Oh well...

"Best get to work, eh, Gengetsu?" he said whilst his blade thrummed in excitement. Smiling at his weapons drive, Jaune backtracked and began tracking the vampire that had sneaked into Beacon Academy.

"What a way to start initiation."

Too bad Jaune was so focused on tracking the Vampire he never saw a pair of amber eyes watching him from across the courtyard.

* * *

 **And so ends this chapter of Marshal; hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I thoroughly enjoyed writing Jaune's interaction with Yang as it gives me a chance to give a bit more backdrop on what Jaune's been taught about girls and how to greet them.**

 **Another thing, about Jaune's weapon. I know I've left much of it to be a mystery, but just take into consideration that Jaune needs a weapon of his own to identify himself with. The sword is a mix between the Frostmourne, and the Black and Gold Excalibur in Medieval collections.**

 **That's all I gotta say, hope to see you next chapter.**

 **Have a good day Ya'll!**

 **Gengetsu –** _Crescent Moon_


	4. Chapter 4

**Much thanks for the support you guys and gals; it really means a lot.**

 **Now onto a particular question asked by _Shadow of God_ concerning Jaune's weapon and armor. In particular, to the name, I named it Gengetsu simply because I find it to be more fitting than simply saying Crescent Moon every time. Secondly, Jaune's armor may look the same; despite the different color scheme, it is still not in anyway shape or form the same in how it's used. Sure armor is to protect the wearer, but...Jaune's armor is different. That's all I will say on the matter.**

 **Now let's get on with it shall we?**

 _January 25, 2018 EDIT:_ Fixed some grammatical errors, let me know if there is anymore that you see.

* * *

" _It's your choice to look at it and realize the horror of this world, or turn away and remain ignorant for the rest of your life. That's your freedom to choose. But me? I never gave it a second thought. I search, I hunt, and I kill to protect this world; even if it means hunting down monsters in the form of a human or faunus. That's my job, I'm a Hunter. It's bloody work, but amidst all these would be Heroes...there has to be someone whose gotta get their hands dirty." ~ **Jaune Arc**_

 **Marshal**

 **By: Tsurugi-sensei**

Amateur.

If there was a word that could describe Jaune Arcs thoughts at the moment it was that single word. For the better part of thirty minutes he'd been tracking down the vampire that had come along the Bullheads for beacons newest initiates. He'd been tracking it by the scent it left behind for the most part, but along the way he came upon multiple signs of where it was heading; along with other things that gave Jaune a good idea of what he was looking for.

The scented fragrance was used mostly by women of whom particularly enjoyed the night life; AKA clubbers. Women who used the fragrance to cover up the stench of alcohol and sex on their bodies after a long night at the club or seedy hotel.

Light footprints through the soil after crossing over the courtyard showed the vampire was of a lighter build and had small feet due to the footprints in the dirt. She was wearing heels, so unfortunately for her it left small specks of mud to trail in behind her due to the bottoms of her heels grabbing onto the dirt.

A torn piece of fabric, having come off her clothing most like. It was soft; almost like silk. A dress perhaps? A mix of red and black intermingling in a sort of contrasting form of colors. However it still presented Jaune with an idea of what the monster was wearing.

And the final piece of evidence he found...

Kneeling down Jaune's eyes narrowed down at the small bit of blood on the floor just outside Beacons Library. The building itself was adjacent to the rest of the academy through a series of halls and other buildings connecting to the library. Thus allowing for multiple access points to the building. In fact, when he thought about it, the buildings of the whole academy were a bit strange; of those he had seen at least. They were all connected sure, but it also left potential ways for people to get lost in so many hallways.

 _'Bah, stay focused Jaune.'_ reprimanding himself, the Arc looked back at the blood before him. While it wasn't much at first glance; it was actually the key that he needed to find out who he was tracking down. Blood was, no matter where it came from or how far it's been mutated was the Root that ties together any and all things related to the one it came from. The persons memories, life, ancestry, everything was in the blood.

Blood was the key.

He knew of one method to figuring this out, but he never liked using it for various reasons. However, for situations as this he would not hesitate simply because of what he was hunting, and it being in an Academy full of young kids? He simply couldn't let it happen.

Sighing Jaune inhaled for a moment, closing his eyes for the briefest moment. His body going completely still, but the natural world around him moved around him; moving and shifting around him like waves of the ocean. He was akin to a stone statue among the natural world, but as soon as his body slowly exhaled and his eyes opened.

Nature embraced him like a son.

It was subtle at first. Jaune's body started to glow a light green. However, it soon grew to the point the energy coming off him was akin to flames coming off his body. Wreathing his physical form in an aura of fire that breathed in life, yet wrought destruction. His eyes, cobalt as the deep blue sky; were now glowing a deep gold. A brilliant shade of gold that seemed fit for the sun itself.

Then his mouth opened and words of the ancients spilled forth.

" _Ed' agar, amin seek truth. Ed' agar, amin seek life. Ed' agar, amin elea ilya"_

The words were spoken, the language of the ancients utilized from the mouth of the boy. The atmosphere around him seemed to grow even more affectionate to him, but he showed no care to this. Taking his finger he ran it down over the blood before placing it on his tongue to which glowed a bright blue before a rancid purple upon contact with the blood. Closing his mouth Jaune closed his eyes and saw everything he could about the vampire he was hunting.

 _'A woman, black hair, green eyes, 5'5 body height, 145 pounds, has a sister unrelated to her acts of vampirism, acts like a noble, but has a penchant for sadism, works for a man named...Junior? Her age...17.'_ he frowned at that last bit of knowledge before he spit out the blood, but now it was more akin to a purple glob that vanished into black mist once it came into contact with the air.

"So, it's a relatively new vampire huh? A fledgling in the middle of an Academy of young aspiring huntsmen and huntresses?" he said as the aura around him dissipated as quickly as it came.

The thought made his frown grow deep.

He scowled.

"Shit."

This was bad.

 _Very bad_.

The mind of these children were easily malleable; easily manipulated and simple to control. If this vampire was as young as he thought it was than that must mean it was using it's power to start making a nest nearby and intended to start luring in students; more than likely males, to its lair so it could feast on its victims blood until their corpses run dry.

And the blood of a Huntsman or Huntress; even those training to be them; made them much stronger than regular blood from regular humans or faunus. This was because of how huntsmen trained for so long made their souls sharpen their aura capabilities which ran deep in their blood. Thus strengthening their blood to such a point it was considered a delicacy to vampires.

Which also made them stronger.

 _'Well, luckily I know where its at.'_ he thought while looking at the academy library. Glancing around the area, Jaune was thankful everyone was off getting ready for the welcoming of the initiates. Stepping out he walked toward the library door; his steps carrying a heavy weight with each movement until he ultimately reached the door, but as soon as he did and readied to grasp the door.

He stopped and sighed.

"You know if you're trying to spy on me; you're doing a very poor job of it." he said as he turned around. His eyes darting to one area in particular to which he heard movement among the trees. His ears perked up and his pupils sharpened as the increase rate of sound stopped, but the beating of their heart was clear; he heard it quicken upon being found out. He'd known the person had been following him from the very beginning, but out of curiosity alone he had let whoever it had been to continue with whatever it is they were doing. However, he was about to enter into what would be a very dangerous situation for anyone that wasn't accustomed to fighting monsters.

Especially Vampires.

So he could not, in good conscious, let whoever it is follow him not knowing of the danger.

Besides, being a Hunter himself, he felt disgusted by the amount of mistakes his stalker was making. So far they'd snapped 5 twigs, made two bushes move, and seemingly kept tripping on the most basic fundamentals of sneaking that he nearly wanted to scream in frustration.

 _But then again_ , he reasoned, _no one has the senses that I have._

…..Which was true.

Dammit.

Shaking his head, Jaune waited for whoever it was watching him to come out and once the noises stopped and the person finally came out of the bushes his eyes widened slightly by who he saw.

Well...color him surprised.

"Did you never hear of the old saying _Curiosity killed the cat?_ Not sure why you've been following me girl, but it stops here. Now." his voice grew firm and cold as his blue eyes met equally apprehensive amber eyes.

 **XoX**

Blake Belladonna didn't consider herself to be the kind of person that would let her emotions overrule her more logical point of view. For the few short 17 year's she has lived on Remnant she's grown into a young woman that would accurately distinguish anything she saw with logic over emotion. When she was young and went to join the White Fang, it had been out of emotion; a passion to bring equality to faunus before all of mankind. However, as she grew, she became more in tune with the logistical side of the world. It what enabled her to fact from lie and discover the truth of a great many secrets hidden from her.

But here and now she was confronted with a dilemma of which she hoped to never face.

 _'I come to Beacon in hopes of starting over. Headmaster Ozpin even gave me his word that I would be okay despite my past actions.'_ she thought, but now faced with what she was seeing now she found it hard to believe.

Because she now saw the very thing that scared her to the core.

The man that put the fear of God into the White Fang.

 _It's him._

There was no doubt in her mind.

 _He's the one._

She had her suspicions for a long time, but never had any solid leads.

 _Yet there was no mistaking it once she saw him board the Bullhead._

She hadn't known of his true appearance; such a thing was only whispered fearfully among her kind. The only thing she knew about the person she'd been looking for was by the sword he wielded. A blade of which cut down many of her former White Fang members. A monstrous weapon drenched in the blood of countless and was used by an even more demonic entity that was hellbent on the destruction of the White Fang.

She had been young and naive in the operations in the White Fang when she first joined a couple of years ago, but whispers of this entity already began to circulate within the White Fang. It started in Mistral than to Vacuo, Atlas and then Vale. Rumors of him spread, his legend grew, and his terror expanded throughout the cells. When she was just becoming a veteran of the organization herself she saw how the very mention of the entity made many of the new members just turn tail and run.

They called him by many names; all of which he'd earned by his actions.

He was seen as the _Devil_ by the Council of Remnant itself.

To the White Fang? He was seen only as _Wrath_. The personification of mankinds rage coming to slaughter them all for their sins against humanity.

And he'd earned that moniker for sure after what she's seen.

She hadn't personally seen him in battle, but she'd seen the videos. The recordings recovered by the destroyed Cells throughout Remnant. They'd seen the devil that he was, the butcher of her kind. They'd seen how he murdered and cut down every single White Fang member within the cells he hunted down. No one was spared. No fealty was given. Only death awaited them once he arrived.

 _'But then...did they not deserve it?'_ a more logical part of her mind suggested which made her frown.

Contrary to her old ties to the White Fang; she did not remain naive of their actions. Actions her former commander remained privy too. It took some digging up and a lot of investigating on her part. However, once she dug up old files on planned operations of the destroyed cells she'd been horrified by what she learned. The slave rings, the burning's, the killing, the rape.

It was all too much to bear.

It was the sole reason she left the White Fang. Having come to realize what kind of organization she worked for. They didn't fight to bring equality for faunus everywhere, but to instill the fear and terror of faunus upon mankind. So it was why a good part of her felt that they deserved to have Wrath hunting them down. She didn't want anything to do with their actions if it didn't go along her ideals of bring equality to faunus through more peaceful methods.

But now, he was here. _Wrath was here._ The very notion sent a chill up her spine when she thought about it. She'd admit it; pride was not an issue when it came to that man. She was scared of it, of the entity that hunted down the White Fang with such religious zealotry.

How did she know he was here? It was again, because of his sword. It's what distinguished him from the rest.

And it was strapped to the back of a young man no older than herself.

 _It's impossible_ , she thought, _there was no way Wrath could be this guy._

But the feeling she got from him was more than enough to convince her that it was him. Being a faunus from the feline family she was born with an incredible senses for smell, hearing and eyesight. And she only had to take one look at him to know how much he really stood out among the crowds of people.

He moved with the ease of a hunter, like that of a lion stalking its prey. His eyes were always watching, always observing the crowd. He was an apex predator looking at humans and faunus alike as if they were prey; as if they held no difference to Grimm or Monsters.

He didn't look anything like the armored knight in the videos she's seen, but the armor and cape he bore were a dead giveaway as they were too similar to the knights for it to be ignored.

It's why she started to observe him and find out for herself, who this young man, Wrath, really was behind the armor.

Her eyes watched him like a hawk. Amber eyes sharpened, slanted irises peering upon the one who had garnered her attention. She was akin to a shadow, _his shadow_ , watching his every move as he scouted out the other initiates and even talked with that Ruby girl and her sister. She observed him until he parted ways with Ruby and her sister and seemed to be backtracking. She followed him all the way; though she was confused by what he was doing.

He was tracking something; it wasn't her, but whatever it was had him on alert.

Which in turn made her even more on edge.

She followed for a good while until he ultimately came upon the academies library. He was tracking something down as he found what appeared to be blood. However, he did _something_ because his body stood still, almost like a statue. Then he awakened from whatever trance he was in and started go up to the library. However she dared not move because her body just had chills running all over her body. She couldn't fathom as to why, but it was almost like the atmosphere itself was saturated with... _something._

She couldn't figure it out, but forced her body forward.

That had been her last mistake.

" _You know if you're trying to spy on me; you're doing a very poor job of it."_

Oh...

"..shit." Blake cursed under her breath, but she stilled as the young man turned around to stare directly in her direction. His piercing blue eyes looking right at her. As if he was staring straight into her amber orbs. His frown unpleasant, if anything it was annoyed with her presence. She could feel her heart climb up in her throat and her stomach just drop, but she'd been found.

She had to move...

Pushing down her fear, Blake walked out from the bushes, her eyes narrowed, but her skin was pale and her hands were twitching in trepidation as she walked out to confront the man who had been for the better part of a decade the White Fangs living nightmare. She felt like running away, to just go back home and jump into her mothers arms and apologize for everything she'd done. To apologize to her father for ever doubting him. To apologize for everything. However, she could not do so, she had to confront the fear she held within her for the man before her. Otherwise she'd never be able to live her new life away from all the terror and cruelty.

She thought she could do it; she almost felt like she could confront him.

Then he spoke again, his words coming out in a cold hiss, humorous of the situation, yet the underlying lethal message was clear as the bright blue sky.

" _Did you never hear of the old saying Curiosity killed the cat? Not sure why you've been following me girl, but it stops here. Now._ His words were spoken loosely, but it made her stop in her tracks. Her long ebony hair billowing in the breeze as her eyes widened in terror when she heard him. Her ears stood ram rod straight as her feet stopped just a couple feet from him. At this point Blake tried to logically perceive this confrontation in a manner that sided in her favor. She felt that she could confront him now after all these years. To learn why he did what he did.

But no...she couldn't.

Fear paralyzed her as she stood before him. There was no doubting who this man was now. She only had to see him from so close to know that now. His cobalt blue eyes pierced into her very soul, rooting her place. His deep scowl observed her, through her, and looked upon every deed she'd ever been apart of.

 _Terror._

That is what she felt as she stood before this man. It wasn't the same kind of fear she had for the White Fang or of her former commander Adam Taurus. No, what she felt at this moment was a sense of primal despair that made her body lock up in a cold sweat. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she could barely even _exist_ infront of this man.

Yet somehow, through it all, her mouth opened and words spilled forth before she could stop herself.

"It's you...isn't it?... _Wrath?_ "

She saw him only blink for a momentary second then he just stared at her for a long minute. His scowl remained, and his glare grew colder as he looked at her more even more. Her fear must have been incredibly noticeable at this point, but he showed no indication to point it out. No, instead, he focused solely on her. His gaze was intense as he looked her form altogether, observing her with such raw intensity that it made her want to look down to avoid his gaze, but she dared not even do that.

Yet the red on her cheeks was evident of something else altogether.

 _He's got really gorgeous eyes._

Jaune, on the other hand, simply looked at her. Up and down and into her. His eyes glowed for the briefest moment before he ultimately closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Wrath, huh? Been awhile since I last heard that name." he said this, indirectly acknowledging the name given to him by the organization, but didn't find it in himself to care. Instead his scowl vanished from his face and he merely scratched the back of his head for a moment.

"Oh well, not like it matters. My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc." he said before glancing at the stone still Blake and a amused smile stretched across his features. "Now stop shaking in your boots kitty cat; I'm not going to kill you or anything." he said causing the young woman to stop, blink, breath, then blink again. Staring at him confusion, as if he just said something that she just couldn't believe.

"W-what?...You...You're..not going to kill me? Even if I am... _was_ apart of the White Fang?"she said making his smile turn into a grin.

"No. No I'm not. If you're here at the academy; it is because the old man, Ozpin, believes you can be something better than the rest of that lot. It is for that reason that I will stay my hand." he said this while Blakes eyes widened at the brief amount of information given to her. He wouldn't do anything to her just because Ozpin was letting her in, despite her past with the White Fang? Was their some form of mutual respect between the Headmaster and this guy for him to not even kill her. A former White Fang operative?

"However..." his words stopped her cold and she looked to see him giving her the coldest glare imaginable. "If you'd been anything like the current members of the White Fang...You would be dead before your body hit the ground."

….

That was no threat.

That was no promise.

 _That was a statement of fact._

"Besides..." he said before turning around to face the door. Blake listened to his every word as he grasped the door handle to the library. Then she saw him glance over his shoulder to give her a mild look of approval.

"You do not reek of depravity like the rest of those monsters you once served."

….

What?

Blake blinked for a solitary moment as she tried to comprehend what she just heard. Depravity? Is that what saved her? Because she didn't deal in the actions of the White Fang when it came to their more horrible and inhumane crimes on society? Was that it? Was that how he distinguished them?

But then...why call them monsters?

 _Anyone and everyone has the capability of being a monster, my daughter._ Her father once told her, _but the tried and true method of distinguishing them apart is not by their intentions or motives, but by their actions and the purity of their soul._

 _'True I never did do anything as extreme as what Adam and the White Fang is doing now, but...I'm still indirectly responsible aren't I?'_ she questioned herself on this, but before she could think up a response she looked up to see Jaune attempt to open the door, but it didn't so much as budge.

"Damn its locked." scratching his head for a moment to consider what he should do next he could only shake his head. "Oh well, the old man will understand." grabbing hold of the door again he didn't so much as pull as he _ripped_ the door off its hinges and threw it clear across the courtyard until it finally hit the ground in a burst of splinters.

Amber eyes flew open in complete awe at the feat she just saw before she just looked at Jaune's back with a hint of trepidation coming back to the forefront of her mind. Curiosity got the better of her and she just asked the question that was begging to be asked.

"So, if you're not here to kill me. Then why are you here? Why aren't you going to the assembly hall like the rest?" she asked causing Jaune to stop before looking at her. For a moment he just stared at her as if she were stupid before realization dawned on him.

"Ah that, I promised I'd meet with my friend and her sister there later. I've got a much more important job to do." here he stopped as he thought about what he was about to do.

 _'In fact, this would be a good chance to start teaching these kids about the reality of these monsters living among us. I guess I can start with her.'_ he reasoned before he turned to Blake this time. He could see her wanting to ask what he was about to do, but it would be better to just tell her now.

"Before you ask, I'm a _hunter_ , girl, I'm not sure of all that you've heard about me, but I can tell you that I hunt anything and everything that shows itself to be monstrous in front of me. And as of now...I'm tracking down a monster that's infiltrated our dear Beacon Academy." he said and scoffed when her eyes widened in shock at that bit of information. Truly, was it that surprising? Monsters come in many different shapes and forms, and many live among human and faunus alike in the guise of an acceptable appearance by societies standards.

Take that away and they'd be seen as the monsters they were.

 _'Of course there are some that just seek asylum from the madness.'_ a bitter smile crossed his face as his thoughts went over to his female companion. He'd have to take her out for ice cream when they met up again.

"So..." the girl spoke, shaking Jaune of his thoughts before he looked her way. "...What kind of monster got into the academy?" she was almost afraid to ask, but it was best to squash that fear now.

"A Vampire, a fledgling, but a vampire nonetheless." he said and the girl let out a shuddering breath, but she calmed herself down well enough.

"I see..."

Jaune snorted.

"No, no you don't see, girl. You don't how dangerous these things can be. They are creatures of darkness, blood-sucking monstrosities that prey upon the living to keep themselves alive. They are nocturnal creatures by nature as they are weak to sunlight. However, the stronger ones, the Higher Vampires, are immune to this weakness, among others. Just one higher vampire alone is more deadly and more powerful than a full on armada of Atlas military." he said making Blake startle in surprise.

What?

Is that how strong they could be?

True, she's never seen a monster before; its always been the Grimm or other people she's had to face. However, she heard the stories from her parents; of the monsters that dwelled around the world. Of the monstrosities that prowled human territories and preyed upon both human and faunus alike.

But could such things really infiltrate such a place as Beacon? An academy dedicated to training Remnants worlds most elite Huntsmen?

"But how...how did it get in here in the first place?" she asked and this time Jaune could only sigh.

"Look how about this, miss...?" he wondered on and, to her utter dismay, she felt her cheeks warm up in embarrassment once she realized her mistake.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna."

Jaune's brow perked up.

 _'Belladonna? Well isn't this interesting.'_

"Okay, Blake, instead of standing here asking a hundred questions how about you come with me and I'll answer what I can? I can't allow this thing to escape when I've found its nesting spot." and without another word he turned around and walked inside. He couldn't wait for Blake to decide as his earlier action of ripping off the door more than likely alerted the vampire to his presence. As such, it was his responsibility to kill the creature and present its skull to Ozpin as an example.

His prestigious academy was not, by any means, a safe haven.

As she watched Jaune vanish into the darkness Blake stood there trying to contemplate on what she should do. There was just so much that happened in the course of her arriving here that she hadn't had time to fully comprehend it all. However, she couldn't find it in herself to ignore this. This was _her chance_ to start over and if this wasn't best first step than she didn't know what was.

Taking a deep breath, Blake walked toward the Library and right through the entrance.

And darkness awaited her.

* * *

"Do people usually keep the lights off in a huntsmen academy library during the day?"

"No..." Jaune started as his hand went to draw his sword. "Stay close Blake, and be on your guard." he said before walking further into the building. So far, his eyes hadn't caught sign of the creature, but there was far too many signs of it being here. Though small, there was bits of blood on the floor leading upstairs to the second level. His path was clear as his eyes didn't see anything out of the ordinary on the base level of the library.

But first...

"Lesson 1, Blake, Vampires, no matter how strong they are, absolutely _hate_ fire." he and before her eyes Jaune reached out with his other hand in a twist of his wrist fire ignited in the palm of his hand. It morphed into a ball of fire before it spread around the whole part of his hand and his wrist. The flame was bright and lit up the darkness of the library. Though the light was small, it provided the necessary amount they needed.

"How...how did you do that? That wasn't aura!" she whispered, her eyes stuck to his hand in a state of awe, but Jaune paid her surprise no heed as he went about his work.

"Magic." was his cut and dry reply.

Somehow, Blake felt an amused smile crawl up her face at his words.

"Right, _sure_ , Magic."

Thankfully she didn't see Jaunes smirk at her sarcasm. He _could_ have told her what it was, but it was neither the time nor the place to even explain to her what it was. And even than she'd more than likely not even believe him.

Hell, he sometimes couldn't believe the things he could do.

Going up the stairs, Blake followed the blond as he fell in line a trail of blood leading them towards the end of the bookcases. She remained silent as was required of their infiltration. She fell in line with Jaune's movements, but there was no way she could replicate the ease of which he moved. While she could move through the shadows with ease thanks to her semblance; Jaune was just that good in blending in and moving about, even with all his armor, without so much as a sound.

It was honestly a bit amazing, and an issue of humility for herself who relied on her own semblance to get her as far as she did.

Suddenly Jaune stopped and Blake stopped a not half a second later. She didn't ask why as she heard it too. It was too silent for any human hearing, but Jaune and her did. The shift of the wind, the feeling of utter coldness coming in from all directions. How the very shadows seemed to quiver in writhe in motion, acting according to its masters will.

Then she heard it...

 _And she wished she hadn't._

" _And what brings two kids here, hm?"_

The voice was undoubtedly a woman's, but it was far too unnatural. It was too smooth, almost like silk. As if by the sound alone would bring you under her spell. She saw Jaune stand up before glancing over his shoulder and she did the same. What she saw wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting a monster to be.

It was a woman, who seemed to be their age. She had short black hair and pale green eyes that seemed to light up in the room. The makeup around her eyes only seemed to highlight this part of her to an even more unsettling degree. Her skin was pale; almost like that of a corpse, and yet she carried herself with both grace and sexual appeal that made her even more dangerous. She wore a red strapless dress with black lining that hugged her figure incredibly well. She also wore an amount of accessories such as large red and white feathers above her left ear. Black fur hanging off her shoulders which was held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and lastly long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

All in all she was incredibly beautiful; almost bewitching in a sense. Just by looking at her eyes Blake almost felt lik-

 _ **Slap!**_

"Ow!" Blake yelped as she rubbed her red cheek and she glared at Jaune who only met her confused glare with one of cold equal measure.

"Stay alert Belladonna, she nearly had you under her charm spell. A second later and you'd have been nothing more than her drooling Thrall." he said before walking infront of the confused faunus. His hand on the handle of Gengetsu whilst his blue eyes ignited into a murderous glow. Glaring upon the creature before him, Jaune could already seen the amount of depravity and wickedness coming off her. The stench of blood coming off her was like rot in the nose, and though he saw her as she was his eyes saw her for what she was.

He grasped Gengetsu tightly and crouched low...

"Now, whats your name before I kill you, vampire?" she said causing the young woman to giggle.

"You? Kill me? Oh how precious. I don't see how you knowing my name matters, but I'll fulfill your wish. My name is or was Miltia Malachite, and may I know your name, handsome?" her words were like honey to Blake's ears, but to Jaune it was nothing, but poison. Narrowing his eyes he leaned down before he started to pull out Gengetsu from its sheathe.

"It matters; for I would know the name of the human who gave up her humanity to become an overgrown mosquito. As for me..."

His long hair swept aside as he stood up fully, his eyes glowing like two suns.

" _I'm Jaune Arc, and I'm going to kill you."_

It happened in the blink of an eye.

One moment Blake saw Jaune and Miltia stare one another down.

She blinked...

And when she opened her eyes...

 _Clang!_

 _'Fast!'_

The vampire was on the other side her hands morphed into nasty claws which clashed with Jaune's unsheathed sword. Upon seeing the dreaded blade in its full glory Blake felt a bit sick looking at it. As she knew this was the very weapon that slaughtered so many faunus. Yet on the other hand she knew it was used to rid the world of people too monstrous to even exist in the first place.

And then she looked at the claws of the vampire and she felt bile rise up in her throat. The claws came out of her nails, but were putrid in a sense of what they were. They came out in a mixed gory fashion of blood, flesh, and bone. Yet they seemed durable enough to stand against Jaune's weapon.

"Hooo? You're a strong one aren't you?" Miltia _purred_ in pleasure as she struggled against Jaune's sword. Her pale green eyes staring into his cold blue ones before lashed out with her foot. He jumped back before he dashed toward her to which she responded in kind.

What followed could only be described was a dance of blades. Miltia's technique with her claws lacked any sort of finesse or grace, but she balanced it out with her sheer ferocity. However, every attack she made Jaune was able to block and counter with one of his own. It was hard to keep up with their speed, their movements were too erratic and dynamic for Blakes eyes to catch up with. Yet with every clash there was a resounding boom echoing with the library. Every clash sent books flying into the air, shelves were blown off the floor and the floor started to rip out from underneath them.

The battle lasted for only a couple of minutes, but the ferocity alone was enough to make Blake feel like she was in a warzone.

But soon it ended when Miltia was sent hurling into the wall whilst Jaune jumped back to her. He body was completely unscathed, but the same could not be said for Miltia who appeared to have multiple cuts all along her body. Yet she glared at Jaune and charged him to which he brandished his sword in response. She came in a swirl of bats before appearing at his right to which spun around her attempt to skewer him with her claws. Then he charged her in kind to which she met his sword with her claws.

" _ **I'm going to drag out your death, you know? I'll make that faunus whore over there watch as I tear you apart, and then I'll have my fun with her!"**_

Jaune didn't even react to her taunts before he rolled to the side, breaking their deadlock, before he rolled back as the girl stabbed where he'd been with her claws. Jumping back up he dashed toward her, and before she could react he brought his sword down on her.

" _I'm not here to play games, fledgling."_

Miltia couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her just before Jaune's blade came down on left shoulder before cutting off her entire left arm with one swift slice.

The howl that followed would haunt Blakes dreams for days to come.

"aaaaaaa _aaaaaaa_ _ **AAAAAARRGGGHHH!"**_

Blood splattered across the floor as Miltias arm fell to the floor in a spasm twitching mess, but that was no longer important as Jaune lashed out with his foot and kicked the vampire away and into the wall. It cratered upon impact, but before she could hit the floor Jaune flashed toward her and stabbed Gengetsu through her stomach and spinal cord until his sword had her pinned to the wall.

It was brutal, but when Blake saw Miltia's appearance now; having been unveiled in her agony from Jaune's attack, she couldn't feel any sympathy for it.

Miltia's young beautiful appearance wrinkled and sunk into a mess of flesh as she glared at the Arc with all the hatred she could muster. Her green eyes having bled out to be a bloody red whilst her teeth sharpened into long fangs that could pierce through flesh and rip out someones throat with only a small tug.

" _ **You fucking filthy human! How DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!"**_ she screeched, but Jaune didn't care in the slightest as he backhanded her before he grabbed hold of her neck and slammed her head back into the wall. Forcing her mouth shut he stared into her blood red eyes with only a cold indifference.

Watching this on the sidelines, Blake flinched at the brutal display, but she couldn't deny the efficiency in his work.

His hand clenched onto her face when she tried to open her mouth again. Taking his other hand he ripped off her other arm causing to howl into his hand. "Screech all you want vampire; it will not change the outcome. I have neither the time nor the patience to play with a child like you." he said before he raised his other hand which, acting upon his will, burst into a raging inferno that was held within the palm of his hand.

"Belladonna." the young woman startled at her name and she looked to see him glancing at her from his shoulder. It was quite the intimidating image really, seeing Jaune look at her with those glowing blue eyes while he had a vampire pinned to the wall with his weapon while his hand burned with a flame that had a life of its own.

Still, she had to answer him. All she saw from him was a lesson in which she found ways of dealing with these...things.

No, not things.

Monsters.

"Yes?"

"At this moment, do not turn away; watch at what will unfold before you. This...this is the reality of our world. We are _never safe_ , not so long as monsters such as this exist in our world." he said before he brought his hand closer to the vampire who writhed in trying to escape. However he clenched his hand until he crushed her jaw; then he moved his hand to clutch her throat in a steel-like grip.

"Now onto the next lesson. Lesson 2, Vampires cannot die by normal methods such as a stake through the heart, or by silver. However, they will most assuredly die if you either cut off their head, or... _if you reduce them to ashes._ " he said before he brought his flaming hand down on Miltia.

What followed was the most horrific sight Blake had ever seen in her life.

Miltia's body didn't explode as it combust into flames. As soon as Jaune's hand grasped her skull her unholy wail escaped her mouth. The windows shattered, and the walls began to crack around them as Miltia screamed whilst the fire consumed her. She tried to break free, but the sword kept her securely pinned to the wall. It felt like hours as Blake stared at the vampire burning alive before her, but it was only a couple of minutes as the fire consumed the unholy creature.

And when all was said and done the only thing that remained was the vampires blackened charred skeleton held against the wall by Jaune's sword. Walking toward it, he unceremoniously wretched out his blade and watched the skeleton fall apart at his feet. However, even the bones began to break away into nothing. Soon there was nothing, but a pile of ash and the skeletons skull. Kneeling down, he grasped the skull in his hand before he pocketed it inside his knapsack.

Turning around he didn't glance at Blake's way as he walked forward, but he soon stopped to look to the girls back. His gaze softening somewhat when he saw her just stand there and replay all she had seen in the last couple of minutes.

There was no doubt in his mind that he'd probably scarred the girl far more than anything else, but...this was the reality of the world. You cannot run and you cannot hide away from it. To live and survive in this world you had to face these kind of monsters head on to survive. You had to use tactics and methods no one else would ever use just to make sure the monsters you fought stayed dead.

Still, he'd give her the choice. She'd seen it a little bit of it, and unlike him he would give her the choice to walking further into this depths of sin. Hesitantly, he walked back to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched at his touch, but remained stone still all the same. Ignoring her reaction, Jaune spoke.

"It's your choice, ya know? To look at it and realize the horror of this world, or turn away and remain ignorant for the rest of your life. That's your freedom to choose. But me? I never gave it a second thought. I search, I hunt, and I kill to protect this world; even if it means hunting down monsters in the form of a human or faunus. That's my job, I'm a Hunter. It's bloody work, but amidst all these would be Heroes...there has to be someone whose gotta get their hands dirty, right?"

With his piece said Jaune turned to walk away, but before he could take another step.

''….I get it..."

He felt a tug on his cape and he looked back to see Blake having latching onto the tattered ends of his cape. Her head was down, but her shoulders were shaking. His eyes softened further at the state she was in, but remained silent.

….

But he was not without compassion.

Taking her hand he pulled her close and laid his hand on her head before gently ruffling her hair.

"It'll take time Blake, but...you'll get used to it. Just give it time."

Blake heard his words, but could say nothing else as she leaned into him. Just seeking out a source of warmth as she tried to come to terms with what she had just seen. It was all too much, but in the end; it was their life, and their world. And to survive, she had to learn to accept that no one was save, that there will have to be people who had to dirty their hands so that others could live their lives happily.

 _'I was right...this was a good start...'_ she thought with the smallest of smiles on her face while she let Jaune lead her out of the library. It would be an odd sight to see really, Blake Belladonna, wrapped up in cape and arm of a young man, but she just couldn't find it in herself to care.

And with that said the two walked out of the library and headed towards the assembly hall, leaving behind the wrecked library in their wake.

 _'And come to think of it, we've not even begun the initiation ceremony.'_ Jaune thought with a amused smile.

There was no denying it.

These next few years were gonna be hectic if he was gonna be having days like this.

….

And to be honest?

He didn't really mind that.

* * *

 **And thus ends another chapter of Marshal, hope you all enjoyed it. It was my first fight scene, and it sucked I know. But, practice makes perfect, right?**

 **Anyway, I gotta get some sleep.**

 **So goodnight ya'll!**

 **Translation:**

 **Ed' agar, amin seek truth. Ed' agar, amin seek life. Ed' agar, amin elea ilya**

(By Blood, I seek Truth. By Blood, I seek Life. By Blood, I see All.)


	5. Chapter 5

**In Hindsight I should have been a bit more discreet concerning Jaune's power, but then again no one has yet to get a true concrete answer as of yet, so for that I alone I'm glad.**

 **Now thank you all again for the support, and let me just say this is just an exposition chapter to get things rolling. So, you're all in for twists and turns in this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy what I've got here to present.**

 **So, let's get started shall we?**

 _January 25, 2018 EDIT:_ Made a few corrections to my grammar.

* * *

" _Never hesitate, my boy. Your target is right there in front of you. Do not give it any form of footing; do not allow it even a moment of reprieve. Attack, attack, attack. If they try to defend, break their guard. If they try to run, go for their knees. Hesitation on and off the field can mean the difference between life and death. Victory or Failure. Never hesitate to kill when the objective is clear." **~Julius Arc**_

 **Marshal**

 **By: Tsurugi-sensei**

Blake Belladonna didn't consider herself to be a very social person. At least not among those she didn't even know, and even when she was around people she knew the young woman was still a bit apprehensive. She knew this side of herself was detrimental to her overall goal to try and bring equality peacefully to the rest of the world for such a dream would require to be more outspoken and courageous enough to hold an intellectual conversation longer than just a couple of seconds. This was only enhanced to her aversion of physical contact with people she didn't know or trust.

Her body reacted on base instinct when it came to the sensation of touch which had been why she'd been so twitchy and nervous around Adam Taurus while in her time with the White Fang. Due to being apart of the feline family of faunus Blake was hyper sensitive too such things thus she steered clear of Adam as much as she was able.

But...

That being the case, she wondered why she didn't feel the slightest bit nervous or apprehensive with the current situation she was in now. Because if there was ever a time to feel that way it would most certainly be now considering she was wrapped in a tattered red cape and held close by a young man not much older than herself. She was held in a manner that was both comforting and as a means to ease her worries of what had happened not too long ago.

She should have been apprehensive of his actions, disgusted by what he'd done, and even terrified of him and of what he could do.

…

Yet she simply could not.

There was not an ounce of fear she could muster from within herself when she looked at him. That blond blue eyed warrior of whom she had so once feared had been the very same person to introduce her to a whole new world so unlike her own. A world fraught with danger at every given turn, a world of which there was no safety, a world that determined your survival by the skill of your intelligence and combat prowess. Beneath that easy going exterior he liked to portray was something cold and dark. A young man who must have experienced so much, more than anyone in their generation could even begin to fathom.

His actions in his fight against that vampire, Miltia, were incredibly brutal, but nonetheless efficient when it came down to it. What others would call to be barbaric, she saw as necessary. Especially so when it was a _monster_ he was putting down. There was no time to think, nor was there a chance for recourse. Jaune had been swift and concise in his methods, and as such she couldn't help, but respect such resolve.

 _'I could certainly use some of that resolve of my own...'_ she thought with a small grimace.

But then she felt Jaune's fingers unconsciously glance over her ears and she froze for the briefest second. Trying so hard to restrain the sudden pleasantness she felt from such a small action.

"Blake?"

Startled from her stupor, she turned her head to glance at Jaune who eyed her with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright? You froze up for a second." though his words came out in a drawl there was a bit of concern in his tone that made Blake feel a form of comfort in. It seemed even after the battle he was still concerned over her well being after what she'd witnessed.

Blinking, the faunus girl took a moment to collect herself before she offered the young hunter a nod to assure him of whatever worry he may have had.

"I'm fine Jaune..." she said before hesitantly removing herself from him though such action left a dull ache in her chest when she did. "I'm just thinking is all." yes, thinking, trying to figure out what she should do now after witnessing what she had. There was no question that she dreamed to bring equality to faunus; that was just a given. But after seeing Jaune's fight with the vampire, Miltia, she couldn't help but wonder if there was more she should do now with the chance she'd been given by coming to Beacon Academy.

The blond didn't question her further after that as he turned back ahead to stare at the academy they would be staying for the next few years.

"I see; well I won't pry, but if you ever do need to talk about what happened back there do not hesitate. It's best to not let such thoughts stay bottled up." he said as if speaking from experience. Of what she wasn't sure, but the solemn look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. He had done what she intended to and withhold her own grievances and inquires to herself, but as he just said. Holding such things to herself would only cause to bring her pain in the long run.

 _'Well...if he's inclined to listen than who am I to disappoint?'_ and so it was decided. Taking a breath to calm her nerves she glanced to Jaune who met her inquiring gaze with one of equal patience.

"...Why did you show that to me? You could have simply ignored me and went on in by yourself." she said this, but Jaune simply chuckled for a moment.

"Well for the record, _you_ followed me in; all I did was offer you the chance." at this she felt a bit embarrassed at not realizing that sooner, but the red dusting on her cheeks didn't deter Jaune as he continued. "That being said, I showed you that because, in all honesty that is why I am here at this academy." he said which confused her immensely.

"What do you mean by that?" his reason? Wasn't he here at Beacon to become a Huntsmen like the rest? But when he looked at her she felt her chest tighten by the smirk stretching across his face.

"Why Blake, I thought it was obvious to you. I am already a _Hunter_ ; there is a distinct difference between it and these Huntsmen people go on about. A Huntsmen is trained solely to hunt down and exterminate Grimm. That is what they are trained to do, but a Hunter? A Hunter, Blake, is trained to kill _both_ Grimm and Monster." he said before turning away. "Besides, I've already proved myself more than enough to not even be here. However, in Ozpin's supposed wisdom he has called me in to start spreading my knowledge of monster hunting among those of my generation." he said much to her surprise. Though what he said wasn't entirely the truth; it wasn't exactly a lie either as it was one of the reasons Ozpin wanted him to attend Beacon anyway.

It made sense when he thought about. As far as Jaune was concerned, he was the only one on Remnant that had taken up the goal to hunt down the monsters in such a obsessive manner. It was no exaggeration to say he was an expert when it came to the monsters; hell the only one who probably knew more than him was his own grandfather, but that was because the old man was older than the foundations of the Huntsmen Academies.

...And that was _no_ exaggeration.

Blake, meanwhile, contemplated his words with a small frown of her own. She thought over his words in quick repetition as she tried to figure out any abnormalities in his words, and yet she found nothing.

But then her ears twitched as realization dawned on her.

 _'Wait a minute, that would explain why he was giving me advice during his battle with Miltia. He was giving me pointers when it came to fighting vampires.'_ she thought with her brow creasing in thought, but she took a look at Jaune who only remained where he was. Staring out to the forests below Beacon Academy with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"...If that's the case, Jaune, then tell me this. How long...just how _long_ have you been hunting for? The first I ever heard of you was when I was only 14, but from the way you talk it's almost like you've..." she trailed off when Jaune sighed and turned his gaze at his hands for a moment.

"Blake, I'll only say this once, just to indulge your curiosity. I've been hunting monsters and grimm alike since I was _ten._ When I finished my training I set out into the world and have from that very day till this moment been hunting and killing everything that's proved monstrous to me for the past seven years." he said and turned to look at her and he ignored the way her eyes widened in distraught when she saw his face.

 _He looked so tired._

"But..." when he spoke again there was a raw fire of emotion in his voice that shook Blake to her very core. His eyes flashed brightly as he clenched his hands. "I'll keep hunting until I've eradicated every monster that crosses my path. I won't rest, I won't stop, and I will certainly never quit until they're all dead." he said with absolute conviction, so intense it was that Blake felt herself tremble beneath the weight of his words and the strength of his resolve.

Yes...

This was _exactly_ what she wanted to do...

To have such conviction in ones dream, in ones goal.

She wanted that too.

"Your resolve is truly admirable Jaune." she said to which he just chuckled before he spoke to her in turn.

"And what about you, Blake? What is it that you want in this world? What is it that you truly desire more than anything else?" he asked which made Blake stop in her stride. Looking to him she didn't even need to think about it as her eyes took on a resolute glow.

"Equality. I seek equality for faunus all over Remnant. I seek to build a world where faunus are treated equally among humans and where everyone can live without discrimination or persecution for being different." she said only to get a little nervous when she saw Jaune's eyes. They appeared misty; as if he was seeing something else besides her, but when he blinked his expression became almost...solemn.

"That...is a beautiful dream. An admirable goal even. However, it'll be difficult. The roots of Evil runs deep in the hearts of men and making them both come together will be difficult, so should you ever need my help with it do not hesitate to ask." he said making her blink in surprise. She honestly didn't expect him to say, or anything really in regards to her dream. Yet to hear him say those words, and to her, someone he knew was apart of the group he'd hunted down during his journey spoke volumes of his faith in her as a person.

Could he really see so much in a person at first glance?

How could he have so much faith her when they'd only met not too long ago.

 _How..._

 _How could he show his support to her when the people she thought held the same ideal turned their backs on such a goal._

"Now now there is no need for that..." Blake didn't even realize it until she'd felt Jaune was in front of her. A blink and she realized it by the burning of her eyes that she'd been tearing up, but Jaune wiped away her tears before they could fall. His gloved hand was warm to the touch and it filled her with a sense of protection she'd yearned for as a child.

Her amber eyes looked up into his cobalt blue eyes and she took in a shuddering sharp intake of breath when she did. Her shoulders shook with emotions she'd kept well hidden for so long as his in spite of his firm expression, his eyes were warm and inviting.

"I..." she struggled to say it. It was so hard to say, but it needed to be said.

At that moment she didn't even think about the White Fang or anything anymore as she leaned her head against his chest.

And in that moment, her moment, Blake let her tears fall, taking solace that it was only Jaune and herself at the moment.

"... _Thank you_..."

Jaune just smiled as he pat her head, but as he did the blond was having a mental debate with himself over what had just happened.

 _'…..So much on her shoulders. A burden she took upon herself to carry alone. It's taken its toll on her...she was almost to the point of breaking.'_

 _ **Reminds you of someone, doesn't it?**_

Jaune mentally frowned at Gengetsu's choice of words, but he couldn't deny them for his weapon was right. When he was a child he'd been foolish and naive to the point it was painful, but he'd taken up the burden of becoming what he was now. It'd nearly broke him many times over the course of his life, but unlike Blake he didn't have anyone there to truly support him. While Blake must have had her mother and father to support her dream; he wasn't as lucky.

His father hadn't been all that supportive of his only living son wanting to hunt down monsters. The rest of his family hadn't voiced their opposition, but it had been clear where they stood on the matter.

Hell, the only one he truly had was his grandfather.

So yes, Jaune knew exactly what Blake was feeling at the moment which would explain why he wasn't as reserved around her as he was usually. Hell the only people he'd ever been so open like this was his grandfather, Ozpin, Glynda, and even Ruby.

It also didn't help matters when a certain memory from his travels came back to him as Blake leaned on him for support. Her long black hair and amber eyes reminding him of one who he owed a debt too.

" _I'm sorry to ask this of you, but in your travels. If you ever come across my daughter, my little Bell...ease a mothers heart and protect her, would you? She's as reckless as her father and as stubborn as her mother. So please, if you find her...protect her for me."_

He hadn't expected to be repaying his debt so soon, but it was all the better for it. Because after all.

Kali Belladonna had saved his life once.

And so he would in turn protect the woman's daughter; no matter what.

 **XoX**

After that moment between them Blake soon calmed down enough for her nerves to return to normal, and soon after a comfortable silence followed them as the two made their way in the direction of the assembly hall. And along the way there Jaune remained entirely silent, but Blake on the other hand kept taking glances at him, or in particular to his over all appearance. Now that she wasn't blinded by her fear of him from before, and now that she was a bit more calm after the vampire incident, and her own emotional break with him she could now look at Jaune with a more comfortable look.

For a guy that was just 17 he appeared to be more than that just by looking at him. The only pieces of casual clothing he had was his hoodie, torn up blue jeans and his shoes. That was the only pieces of normalcy that Jaune had on him for the rest could only be considered nothing like it. Sure at first glance Jaune appeared like any other huntsmen-trainee coming to Beacon, but his armor didn't appear the same as the others.

Other peoples armor were pieces of sub-par craftsmanship. Armor that appeared shiny and brand new, but was forged with the poorest quality imaginable. Cheaply made, yet sold for far higher than it should have been.

Yet with Jaune, his armor was...

There wasn't a word she could think of to describe it.

Blake didn't consider herself to be expert on armor nor did she pretend to do so, but she had seen enough armor in her life to tell the difference between normal armor and armor that just didn't feel...natural.

Jaune's armor was a mix of colors between a black that sucked the light out of the world which contrasted well with the golden etching forged into the armor itself. His chestplate, bracers, and gauntlets were all incredibly designed in a myriad mix of black and gold. The metal alloy seemed to be incredibly durable just by glancing at it, but even then she could see nicks and scratches in his armor that must have come from numerous battles Jaune must have been in.

Then the strangest thing of all was the pauldron on his shoulder. It was an incredible piece of work as it resembled one of a Knights from the fairy tales her mother once read to her as a child. Yet the pauldron was designed in a way that the black overlapped a golden design of feathers at the bottom part of the pauldron. And on the overlap piece was insignia of sorts that was as big as her hand. It was in the shape of a bow or the crescent of the moon and was yellow in color.

Wait...

 _'Why does that mark look so familiar?'_

And why did it send a chill up her when she looked at it?

It was on the brink of her mind, the mark was so _familiar_ , but she just couldn't quite place it.

 _'Hm...maybe it's nothing.'_

Yes, she shook herself, there wasn't any needed to think about it. Besides there was more important matters to attend to.

Such as initiation.

However, as Blake straightened her composure she was completely unaware that Jaune had noticed her staring at him every now and then and while he chose not to comment about it; he did take note of her state of surprise when she looked at his pauldron. The slightest recognition which was followed by confusion on her part internally eased him a bit. He was _not_ in the right state of mind to talk about _that_ for awhile.

If he could avoid it altogether would be just grand.

Yet he knew, in the deepest parts of his soul; the subject would arise at some point, and when it did...

 _ **Don't worry partner; just focus on the task at hand.**_

Gengetsu assured him and the blond smiled in gratitude as he and Blake made their way through Beacon.

But along the way they both came upon something that made them both question.

 _Why was there a crater here?_

Blake didn't think nothing of it, but Jaune had glanced at it for the smallest moment, and somehow or someway knew.

Ruby Rose, his little reaper, had to be involved somehow.

 **XoX**

Walking into the assembly hall was a rather jarring experience for both Jaune and Blake. The two were nearly overwhelmed by the amount of teenagers all crowded up together, and when they walked in they were more disturbed when their presence became known to a few of the people and their gazes fell on them.

Jaune took it in stride, but a glance at Blake showed she was _very_ uncomfortable with so many eyes on her. And while Jaune felt she would need to get over this weakness as soon as possible he knew there would better times than now. So, with it decided, he stepped infront of her so those that stared her were now looking at him

And he met their questioning, curious, or some that were just outright arrogant with his cold blue orbs. The unspoken threat in his eyes alone steered many clear from him. It was like they moved as one when they looked at him and turned away. Making sure they steered clear he walked in whilst feeling Blakes gratitude on his back.

"Thanks." her words were a whisper, but he heard her in kind.

"Don't mention it." his reply was gruff, but Blake could clearly see he was to pounce on anyone that so much as looked at her, and by extension him the wrong way.

But, just as they further made their way in something happened.

" _JJJJJJAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNEEEE!"_

Blakes eyes widened as the sound of someone screaming her friends name rapidly got closer and closer. She looked to Jaune who only looked in one direction and promptly let out a sigh.

Then the man she saw fell a vampire in one fell swoop was tackled to the ground.

By none other than a girl a year or two younger than herself.

….

What?

Jaune, meanwhile, had placed his hand over his face whilst his other arm was wrapped around the red missile that was currently wrapped around his torso like a snake.

"Good to see you too Ruby, it's only been like, what, an hour?" his words were filled with amusement, and it showed to have an effect as Ruby looked up from his chest to look at him with a pout. Her silver eyes twinkling like two stars as she gave her biggest and most adorable pout he'd ever seen to him.

"Too long." she mumbled making his brow rise in further amusement thus making her pout become much more pronounced. "An hour is far too long, mister!" she made it a point as she poked his chest.

And he buried her face into his chest as he ruffled her hair in a mess as he grinned at her.

"Oh come now, did you really miss me that much?" he said and he chuckled as she struggled to free herself from his grip, but he amused himself by keeping her there longer. Watching her squirm and growl was just far too adorable to be even remotely legal.

Then he heard footsteps coming their way and he looked up to see a very curvy and very familiar body and he looked up further to see it was Yang whose grin could only be described as playful.

"You come back after just an hour and already you're buried into my sister. Just what am I going to do with you ladykiller?" her words were teasing and Jaune couldn't help, but blush at the innuendo Yang had given out. Sure, he'd admit he wasn't all that savvy when it came to women, but he wasn't dense either when it came to sexual relations to the opposite sex.

He'd not done it, but his grandfather had sure beaten the knowledge of what the act was and what it meant into his skull.

Her words had the effect of making Jaune just glare at her whilst it took Ruby a little bit longer to understand what her sister said, and when she did. The blush that erupted from her face could have made a cherry turn green with envy.

" _Yaaaannnngg!"_

In a burst of rose petals Ruby was standing up and whacking on her big sister who caught her barrage of fists and spun her around and pulled her into a hug. Her lilacs eyes twinkling in mirth as she looked from her little sister who pouted in her arms before looking to Jaune who slowly stood up then her eyes glanced to the silent onlooker and her brow rose in curiosity, but remained silent, figuring Jaune would introduce her.

And he did as he stood up and after giving a dirty glare to Yang who simply grinned in response. Sighing he turned to Blake who watched the entire scene with wide unblinking eyes and her mouth slightly ajar in surprise.

"Well I believe introductions are in order. Blake, this excitable bundle of energy is Ruby Rose." he said pointing to the young girl who looked to Blake and her expression turned shy as she reached out with her hand.

"H-hi! My names Ruby, nice to meet you!" she said and Blake stared at her, than her hand, and then a glance at Jaune who just gave her a nod assured her enough to shake Ruby's hand.

"Same."

But before Jaune could introduce Yang, the blond bombshell strut forward and wrapped an arm around Jaune's shoulder and pulled his face in her bosom whilst her grin turned positively predatory.

"Sup, my names Yang Xiao Long, and I'm this guys baby momma."

….

….

The sound of something breaking was heard in the distance.

Oh wait.

That was Jaune's soul shattering into tiny little pieces.

 _'Oh god, I knew she was a bit of a tease, but by this much? It's like Rose all over again!'_ his thoughts on Yang reminded him of his sister Rosemary Arc who'd been as much of a tomboy as Yang and a girl who loved to play pranks on him during his training and sought any chance to humiliate him.

But what Yang was doing...

 _ **This must be her way of paying you back tenfold after what you did on the bullhead.**_

Yeah he guessed as much, and while he would have liked nothing more than to deny her accusation he just couldn't find it in himself to care. He'd let her have this win, but when he tried to pull himself from her she only replied by pulling him closer until his face was deep into her bountiful bosom. Such an action surprised, but his body oddly went against him as it felt such a pleasant experience shouldn't be cut off so soon and should be enjoyed for as long as possible.

 _'Damn teenage hormones.'_

"Mrgghhf!" he tried to speak, but all that came out was a muffle.

Blake on the other hand looked a tad bit irked by what Yang was doing to Jaune, but merely met Yang's grin with a narrowed stare of her own. Walking up to the blond she met her lilac eyes with her amber orbs and spoke her mind.

"A pleasure, now would you please release Jaune?"

"Hmmmm..." Yang thought about it and looked down at her fellow blond who was deep inside her cleavage before giving a small shrug. While she found his attempts and struggles to escape pleasant she wasn't about to suffocate her sisters first friend, and the first guy to actually tease her.

But before she could respond, Ruby, whose pout came back in full force from seeing her sister do _that_ to Jaune made her feel a bit irritated and so decided to give her sister a bit of payback of her own.

 _Pinch_

"Ow! Ruby stop it!"

" _Let go of Jaune."_

"Ok Ok Ok stop it! Ow!"

Jaune, upon being released from Yang's hold took a couples breaths to before he looked to Blake who could only look at him with a deadpan stare.

"So yeah, these are my friends, hope you can get along with them." he said before turning to see the crowd of teenagers watching them with looks of confusion, amusement, or in his case, envy. Though that last bit he simply ignored in favor of watching Ruby practically chase Yang in circles from her pinching fingers.

Patting himself down, Jaune stepped forward and grabbed both Ruby by her hood and Yang by her scarf before separating them. "Okay I think that's enough fun and games, don't you think?" he said giving both Ruby and Yang a look. Ruby cowed beneath his look, and Yang soon did after his eyes narrowed on her.

 _Gulp_

"Hehehe you got it Chief!" his brow rose at her new nickname for him, but shrugged it off for the moment and let go of the two.

"Now would you two care to explain what happened while I was gone? Nothing too severe, I hope?" he said, but soon after he saw Yang's expression turn firm and even a bit annoyed while Ruby looked down, as if someone had just kicked her puppy.

Ok, he stands corrected.

A sigh.

"What happened?"

And then Ruby began to explain.

"Well right after you left Yang and I decided to head to the assembly hall so we could meet you there, but along the way I kinda got a bit excited by seeing all these new people and their weapons that I kinda...tripped over some crabby girls luggage." she said and when she saw Jaune's brow rise further she continued.

"But she then started yelling at me about her refined dust, or whatever, and then she started waving it around, then I sneezed, then I exploded and made a hole in front of the school, then she yelled again, and I started to feel really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling." aaand he lost her as her mouth ran off a mile a second as she continued on and on, but Jaune could piece it together. Mostly.

From what Ruby said, she came in contact with incredibly refined dust and when shaken up in the air can become extremely hazardous in many given circumstances. So it was as much fault of this mystery girls as it was Ruby's for the crater they saw earlier. Yet this only left one question for Jaune to try and figure out.

"Well who did you ru-"

" _YOU!"_

At the sound of the girlish scream Ruby literally jumped into Jaune's arms. "Oh god it's happening again!"

Blake could only blink at how fast Ruby had moved whilst Yang's expression became even more annoyed when she saw who it was, but as Jaune straightened himself to hold onto the girl his eyes found the one who spoke, and when he did...

 _'…I'm so going to kill you Ozpin.'_

 _ **Is that...**_

 _'It is...'_

 _Dammit all to hell!_

Every notion of amusement or mirth in Jaune's face and body evaporated like water in the desert. His eyes became like glaciers as he looked at the person before him, it was a young woman who for all pretenses was incredibly beautiful, even to him who didn't dwell on such things as physical beauty. The young woman was just that naturally beautiful with her long snow-white hair that was tied in a bun to the side which was held together by an icicle-like tiara and her pale complexion that made her appear like a snow angel. It didn't help that her clothing consisted of a thigh-length strapless dress with faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. She had a small piece of black lace that sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red, and with a ruffled collar. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. Finally she had a thin white sash around her slender waist with a small pouch tied to the side.

Truly, she appeared like a snow angel in every sense of the word, and it was that word alone that brought a surge of annoyance to Jaune as he looked at the young woman. He hadn't even noticed Ruby embarrassingly hop out of his arms as she tried to placate the girl. All he saw was a girl he hoped to never see again.

At least, not until he had Jacques Schnee and all the man had ever done dead at his feet.

A deed he would happily do, even if he had to burn all of Atlas to the ground.

His eyes took her in further and he winced as her pale blue eyes glowed with frustration as she argued with Ruby over the matter from before, but his eyes were on something else altogether. The first thing was the necklace around her neck which was in the form of an apple pendant that was tied together by a silver chain.

 _'She still has that after all these years...'_

The thought would have brought a smile to his face if he didn't see the other thing that caught his attention about her, and when he saw it his small bit of happiness died.

The crooked shaped scar over her left eye; it was light, fading a bit from healing over the years, but it was still a noticeable blemish on her skin.

 _ **Hm, seems the scar has healed quite nicely.**_

His weapon spoke up, but Jaune could only snarl in response. Just _seeing it_ brought all kinds of emotions he tried to bury back, and he didn't like it one bit.

 _'That scar shouldn't even be there...'_ was all Jaune could say on the matter, but soon he tore his gaze away from the girls in hopes he'd be left out of their conversation, but his luck didn't seem to go along with his thoughts as he then heard the girl speak.

"Oh sure, and we can paint our nails, try on clothes, and even talk about cute boys! Like tall, blond and scraggly over there!"

Well there goes his plan on avoiding their conversation.

Jaune took a deep breath before he turned to the girls and his eyes quickly fell on the girl who had pointed at him, and when their eyes met her breath got stuck in her throat whilst his expression became a mask of neutrality. Her pale blue eyes widened and dilated when they met his calm cobalt orbs, and her shoulders shook at the sight of him while he remained still as a statue.

"While I don't consider myself scraggly, I do think I should fix my hair; it is a bit of mess. Still, it's good to see you after all this time." he said before crossing his arms. "So, how have you been, Weiss?"

Yes, it would seem, old man Ozpin had tricked him.

Bringing him to a school that would bring the likes of _her_ as well?

He was so going to spike the old mans coffee for this.

After all, what else could he do after indirectly making him come face to face with his oldest friend from childhood after 12 year's of being apart?

 _'I'm so adding laxative to your coffee next time old man. If I'm going to suffer then so are you.'_

 **XoX**

 _Vampires._

 _They are a rather difficult sort to try and label; let alone understand. They are nocturnal creatures by nature. Denizens of darkness that feed upon the blood of the living at night and go about their normal lives by the dawn of a new day. They can think, feel, and even appear human by others, but in reality they are nothing of the sort. Make no mistake, they are monsters; beneath their human appearance is nothing more than an entity hellbent on using human and faunus alike as their source of food._

 _However, they are not without intelligence like some monsters, or the Grimm. Vampires are unique in that way because they take the form of a human which allows them to avoid situations in which would lead them to being hunted down. Thus they are able to live among society and grow in both intelligence and wisdom. Which they utilize to their fullest capability to maximize their own efficiency in the world. This makes vampires one of the most dangerous monsters to ever face, and possibly the most lethal in a sense because of their own intelligence and their incredible power._

 _However, vampires are vain and prideful creatures by nature. Over the years of living among humans they've adopted branch system similar to that of a nobles family or the clan's system that dictates their level of status and power among their own kind. This in essence separates vampires from in different categories and levels of both influence and power. However, it was just a way for the more civilized of vampires to cut themselves off from their more brutal and barbaric cousins so they could hone their own powers and influence across the world._

 _No one knows the exact system itself, but from my personal experience in dealing with these monsters I've come to learn they do it from the weakest to the strongest._

 _It starts with the **Plumard** , an abomination if their ever was one. It is a creature created by stronger vampires when they attempt to convert humans or faunus into vampires such as themselves, but all having failed. Their attempts resulting in ghoulish monsters with barely noticeable vampiric traits, but having inherited their primal thirst for blood. They are considered the weakest of them all, but are not to be underestimated due to their sheer ferocity and savagery in battle._

 _Then there is the **Garkain** , they are much like Plumards in a sense of their abominable appearance, but their origins lay in where vampires try to mate with other vampires to try give birth to their most fabled and mythical race, **Blue Bloods**. However, such attempts have only led to failure and caused these unborn monsters to grow into grotesque creatures that appear unborn in ever sense, but are alive and just as deadly as any other vampire. They're eyes do not develop during and after their birth, but they are have an keen sense of hearing similar to a bats that gifts them with a sonar like ability. They appear to take a liking of rooftops so that they can scout the area from above and dive onto an unsuspecting target from above and pierce them with their long claws and drain them dry of blood._

 _Then you have the **Fleder** , they are the most primitive of the vampire species. Considered by their more noble cousins as lesser vampires they are no less powerful than some of their more civilized cousins. I would even argue that they are even more so due to their instincts in battle and sense of environmental awareness from their heightened sense of hearing and smell. Their eyes however prove to be the biggest problem since it allows them see in the dark and combined with their hearing allows them to even sense the heartbeat of their prey. Fleder's take on the appearance of a grayish humanoid figure with similar claws similar to that of a Garkain, but a much more developed body than most. They are much stronger, faster, and an instinctual intelligence that puts them far above both Garkain and Plumards alike._

 _But then you have the **Ekimma** , they are lesser vampires much like Fleders, and are much like them in almost every regard, but instead of evolving further Ekimma instead become more monstrous with age. They are in every sense of the word, the living embodiment of a vampires primal bloodthirst and viciousness taken physical form. Having sunk into this state has led to them becoming much more power than regular vampires and all the more so bloodthirsty. Their strength allows them to crush boulders in their hands, speed that allows to them pass as a flicker of a shadow, and reflexes I've not seen in their species before. However, because of this they lack the intelligence and self-awareness when they enter their blood-crazed frenzy' which is incredibly dangerous to deal with. However, they are prone to making mistakes with their reckless behavior leaving many ways to kill them._

 _Then you have the **Katakans** , they are similar to Ekimma, but instead of falling prey to their own bloodlust they instead learned and adapted to the world. Enough of so that the oldest of these creatures adapt to have a level of intelligence that allows them to use their less used powers to disguise themselves in illusions to appear human. However, this adaptability hasn't made them weak in any sense. They may not be at strong as their Ekimma cousins, but they are much more strategic in battle which gives them the edge when at night, or in closed off spaces which they use the shadows to their advantage._

 _However, there is a stage in which the Katakans grow so old and have adapted to the world they reach a state of evolution I like to call metamorphosis. The Katakan shows heightened degrees of irritation to the sunlight and increasing levels of intelligence and even more leaps in power than any of its other cousins. This strange happening continues through a cycle of 21 hours per day for 60 days straight until they reach the end. At the apex of it the Katakan sheds it's skin and what comes out of the shell is something far more dangerous._

 _They appear human in every sense, but I can tell you by experience that they are not. They are the physical manifestation of what a vampire is. They can act, breathe, talk, and even walk like a human, but on the inside they are a living nightmare. They can eat normal food and drink the same water as any other, but they are not like us. They are vampires, but nothing like their more primitive and vicious cousins. Their powers have developed and evolved to such a degree that they do not share nearly as many weaknesses as the rest and have the power to threaten a whole state._

 _They can manipulate shadows, cast illusions, strength to twist and bend steel, able to outrun an Atlas military jet, and reflexes that allow them to dodge bullets from 5 feet away. They, unlike their lesser cousins, can convert other humans and faunus into vampires without the backlash of them turning into Plumards. They can shape shift into a variety of animals and have the capability to fly and transform into their more dangerous form yet._

 _I call these monsters, **Higher Vampires** , an evolved form of vampire that have become so strong and lived for so long that they stand above the rest of their species._

 _But even then, they cannot compete with the likes of the **Blue Bloods** , for if there was ever a blue blood born into this world, and I was to fight it..._

 _Kingdoms would fall, entire nations would be brought to their knees, billions of lives would be lost, and I...would sacrifice what makes me human...to kill such a creature._

 _~ Journal Entry 34, page 98, excerpt from the journal of **JA**_

 **XoX**

If one were to try and say the owner of _Junior's_ , a rather standard bar and dancing club wasn't the least bit intimidating would be lying straight through their teeth. They then would be swallowing their teeth if they so much as tried to cause trouble in his establishment.

The place was aptly named by its owner Junior, Junior Xiong. A giant of a man who stood equally at 6'11 with a physique of an incredibly strong boxer or soldier. Just from his hand alone was enough to crush the hands of most people that introduced themselves to him. The man was pale, incredibly pale actually, but it was healthy and his black hair and facial hair was groomed to make him appear clean. Alongside his state of dress which usually consisted of a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves, black dress pants and black dress shoes. All in all he dressed to please.

And Junior was a man that did nothing, but please.

However, his gray eyes seemed to be misty from his slouched form from behind the counter. His fingers drummed against the hard oak wood counter whilst his other hand toiled around with a shot glass. Idly his eyes would glance at the entrance to his establishment before settling back on the massive crowd of people he had for the day. Since his establishment was open day and night he had customers coming in from any point of time to come in and have a drink, mingle, flirt, or dance the time away.

And today was no better; due to beacon Academy have shipped off its newest batch of recruits for its school his place became flooded in by those kids parents who came to either celebrate the time they now had to themselves, or to drown themselves in depression over it.

Either it didn't matter to him as long as they paid.

But then...Junior felt something...

It was barely past 1:30 P.M. When he felt the sudden tightening in his chest. A sharp pain in the back of his mind that was like a needle going straight between his eyes and through his brain. While such pain was agonizing he merely grit his jaw in annoyance.

But this sensation...

 _'Dammit...'_

He knew what it was.

It was like the severing of a tightrope off a mountain. A cut that snapped a piece of him from his mind and forever thrown into the void for the rest of eternity. He felt it like a small gust of wind on his cold cheek, the warmth of a child's laughter going silent into the night. It was an experience he'd felt many times in his long life, but one he'd never get used too. He tried to play it off as just a figment of his imagination; of his mind playing tricks on him.

But reality soon set in when he felt the tug on his soul.

Followed by the scream.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The gut-wrenching scream that tore throughout his club shook the very foundations and shattered the windows from the wail alone. It was piercing and filled with sorrow. It was so powerful it caused every human and faunus in his club fall to the ground with blood pouring out from every crevice of their face. However, he did not seem to mind it as his thralls, men garbed in black and red suits went and dragged off their bodies below.

For now he had a more important matter to deal with.

A matter of family.

He stood from behind the counter, cleaning the last shot glass for the night before setting it aside. Walking around, he ignored the slumped forms of his patrons as they were dragged off by his subjects. His steps were balanced and measured with every motion he took; quietly he went to the entrance and locked it from the side inside before going to the window to turn off the 'Open' sign.

A sigh escaped him before he turned around and walked toward the direction from where he heard the scream. Going into the employee's office he was welcomed by a staircase that led down in the form of a spiral staircase. His very form melded into the shadows that was only enhanced by the flickering flame of candles around him. His steps carried him a way until he entered another hallway which ended at a single room at the far end.

The hallway décor was of his standard in rich crimson wallpaper with black mahogany furniture along the walls; such as nightstands and chairs. It was standard in his opinion, a color scheme many would think to be gaudy for their tastes, but it's what came natural to him. As he walked down the hallway he glanced at several paintings that depicted numerous images and events that seemed inspired of abstract arts of the night sky overlapping the land. Another image of a war torn battlefield with wings spread afar, shadowing the battlefield in its darkness.

And one other image of the man himself in a portrait with his two adopted daughters.

Finally, the man came upon the door and politely knocked three times.

"Melanie, my dear, I'm coming in."

He didn't wait for her answer as he opened the door and allowed himself inside. Once he did so his eyes glanced around to survey the damage done within the room that had once been both extravagant and well crafted; fitting for the two who had become the closest thing he could call his own children.

The crimson wallpaper, along with the walls themselves, were torn to pieces. The floors were ripped upwards, the furniture was reduced to pieces, the bed shared by the two of his daughters was nothing more than a pile of splinters. The ceiling was barely holding, quite literally being held up from a number of his thralls being impaled by one the bed posts. Blood soaked the room and filled his nostrils in a pleasant scent, but he whisked away his trickling urge to feed.

For now.

Instead, his eyes, gray as the very veil from which he originated fell upon one young woman curled up in a corner with her knees held up to her chest. Her once pure white dress was stained in the blood of his servants and torn to such a degree it barely covered up her modesty. Her body trembled with each sob that escaped her, and her hiccups and whimpers drowned out the monotonous atmosphere. He walked toward her, each step heavier than the last, until he had reached her. So close that her form was shadowed by his giant like stature.

He stared at her broken form until he finally spoke. " _Look at me, my child._ " he voice came out warm and comforting, the smallest of breath, but there was a teetering edge on the tip of his edge that spoke of something more. Of an intent behind his human-like appearance, one that thrashed and clawed at the edge of his paitence.

His voice caused her to stiffen until she dared to look up at him, and what he saw was the tear-stricken fearful face of his last living adopted daughter.

Melaine.

Melaine Malachite, the twin sister of Miltia Malachite. A young whom whom was born identical to her twin sister, but only her long ebony hair fell down her back while her cyan makeup poured from her face in a mess that illustrated her own emotional breakdown. The young girl was in every sense Miltia's identical copy and vice versa; right down to their very personality. Which was why the young woman was in such a distraught mood.

She had felt it before even he had.

The twins were tied by a spiritual bond, a bond of both blood and soul.

She had felt Miltia at her last moments.

"Shes...dead..."

" _I know."_

Melaine's pale green eyes bled into a hellish crimson, her hands clenched and nails sharpened as her teeth lengthened into sharp fangs.

"I want to know who killed her."

She need not even ask.

" _I will find out my dear."_ he said before he glanced out the window.

And the last memory he had was through the eyes of Miltia, did he see her blazing blue eyed killer.

Juniors gray eyes dilated and the whole of his eyes blackened like the abyss itself.

" _And their screams will echo to the four corners of the world."_

* * *

 **End.**

 **And thus ends another chapter of Marshal. I know things are going pretty slow at the moment, but I'm needing time to put some things into motion early so events that transpire in the future can be explored with further depth. That being said, I am officially going to state this here and now.**

 **This will be a Harem story.**

 **At first I wasn't planning on it being one, but the page I'd worked on over the semester with all those ideas for this project has escalated with events that will eventually involve a Harem, there is just no other way to justify anything else besides it being a Harem at this point.**

 **So, if you do not like such a thing I guess you should drop this story now, but what I'm heading for is a harem based off personal loss, grief and a group banding together through thick and thin.**

 **That's all I'm going to say on the matter.**

 **So, ya'll have a good night and I'll see you at the next update.**

 **Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. Been busy with work and a wedding to prepare for and other life issues.**

 **Now I know that I'll eventually be getting reviews asking about why I'm already six chapters in and not even at the Initiation part yet, and I'll simply explain. I want to build up the world I'm making here. To flesh out the characters and give them relevance that will be key components down the line. Plus I am a man of the unorthodox, I sometime stray from the path of the norm so who is to say there will even BE an initiation? Huh!? HUH?!**

 **Joking. You can put your pitchforks and torches away, alright?**

 **That said, thanks for the support as always, and yes I know there was quite a few that wasn't happy with my decision with making this a harem fic, but you can't please everyone. However, the story board has ultimately led up to it.**

 **That being the case, enjoy.**

 _January 26, 2018 EDIT:_ There was a lot more mistakes that I caught in this chapter. They're fixed, but if you see anymore let me know.

* * *

" _Snow. There was so much snow that day. We played all day in it. We played and rolled around in it until our cheeks were cherry red and our breath ragged. It was a beautiful day. Our day to be together before life would separate us once again. Yet...that day...my blood was shed, she was marred forever...and my innocence was lost in that blood red sky." **~Jaune Arc**_

 **Marshal**

 **Chapter 6**

Weiss Schnee considered herself to be many things. Proud of the accomplishments she's made since growing up. Pride in her families success over the years; a company that spanned the world which had only started out with humble beginnings in the past. Well-mannered among those she cared for, and vindictive against those that made themselves her enemy. And in-between, annoyance with those she considered beneath her in both terms of social status and heritage.

Weiss Schnee was a believer in the theoretical and logical world. Praised for her genius in the manipulation of dust and her families sacred art of summoning gifted her with a unique set of abilities that were empowered by her theories on emotion that enhanced her summoning abilities. Although, she would go on record and say she wasn't on the level of genius as her big sister Winter, or her grandfather, bless his soul.

She was many things in the world; what she did, what she said, or who she even communicated with all reflected on the Schnee Company. She knew this, and had considered it when thinking of her own future, and not that of the company she was born in.

Weiss Schnee considered all these things...

Then she chose to flee from her domineering father and the rest of her family to go join Beacon. To go and learn under the very best to make a name for herself and prove to everyone that she wasn't some little princess that was to be dolled up for some big wig politicians son or some future business mans trophy wife. She came to Beacon to step out of the shadow her family cast on her and came to prove both them and to herself that she could do it.

Sure she was in _so_ much trouble when she would have to go back home, but until then she would solace in the fact she would be training under the very best huntsmen in the known world. Studying under the very best, and learning how to be one of the best huntresses herself; much like her sister was right now.

Sure she ran into some problems with that dunce Ruby who inadvertently caused that explosion, but Weiss was sure that would be the last of her problems when coming to Beacon.

That is until she overheard the little twerp, Ruby, _again_ , talking about the incident with her supposed friends and decided to interject. She felt it was only fair to give her side of the story at least, so she intervened both maturely and with the poise a Schnee was expected of.

" _YOU!"_ her frustrated scream echoed within the assembly hall, but she paid no heed to those that turned to look her away as she marched up to Ruby and her group.

….Okay so hindsight she might have a been a _little bit_ overbearing, but it was with just due cause!

It was!

She saw the red hooded girl jump into the arms of a boy she didn't give a second thought of attention to. She only took vindictive pleasure in watching the younger girl jerk in surprise at her voice. Good. She better be scared. However, her pale blue eyes narrowed when she caught sight of the blond girl from before who was giving her an annoyed expression, but she paid no heed to this as she went about arguing with Ruby who after a moment got out of the boys arms and began defending herself, saying it was an accident.

Hah!

An accident? The nerve!

 _'Then again, you didn't help matters when you were shaking that vial of dust in her face when lecturing her.'_

Grk!

Damn her conscious!

Okay, so maybe it was also her fault too, but still the dust was her only supply for her first semester at Beacon and it was her main aspect of how she fought with her personalized weapon of choice, Myrtenaster. So, to have it all explode in her face by a girl no older than maybe 15 was... _frustrating_ to say the least. It didn't help the fact that she was entirely cut off from her families funds for the time she spent at Beacon.

A decision made by herself no less. How was she to step out of her families shadow if she couldn't support herself as well?

So, yes, having everything come full circle for her, Weiss was pretty pissed about the whole situation.

But as she was admonishing the girl and even played along with her lines of being friends she spoke while eyeing the boy who'd been apart of Ruby's little group from the get go. His back turned to her, as if he was staring into the crowd of teenagers around them, but from looking at him Weiss felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity surge from within her. Her eyes were drawn to him, his broad shoulders and tall stature gave off an impressive figure for a guy that could only be in her generation. His long shaggy blond hair falling around his head in a untamed mess and his armor, a set of metallic alloy that she'd not seen anywhere in Atlas. It was certainly a unique set of armor, that she would admit.

She'd admit, the guy cut an impressive figure, but for the life of her she didn't know why she felt such a tug of familiarity from him.

Oh well.

"Oh and we can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys! Like tall, blond, and scraggly over there." she said in faux excitement. Really she didn't expect anything to come of what she said. Her words were to simply dissolve Ruby's hopes of befriending one another. It wasn't that she really hated the girl herself, but she just didn't feel the need to befriend anyone that wouldn't be a benefit to her time in Beacon.

It was a unfair thought, she knew this, but it was how she was raised.

However, when Ruby's face lit up at her words Weiss immediately felt a bit of guilt rise up within her when she saw the pure joy in those silver eyes of hers.

But then, when she thought the guilt couldn't have gotten any worse, or if anything else go wrong.

The guy in their little group turned to acknowledge her.

And when she saw his face...

Shocked pale blue met glowing orbs of cold cobalt.

Her stomach plummeted into the pit of the condemned.

 _'...No...'_

"While I don't consider myself scraggly, I do think I should fix my hair; it is a bit of mess. Still, it's good to see you after all this time." the young man spoke before crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes peering down at her with a level of control that she couldn't even fathom.

 _'No...why...why is he here...'_

"So..." words left his lips, but she could only stare at him in mute shock. Her eyes drinking in his face, as if it were her first time seeing him. "How have you been, Weiss?"

 **XxX**

 _She remembered their first meeting like it was yesterday._

 _She had been only 5 years old at the time. A shy, timid girl with no friends to call her own, and with a family overtly dominate of her future. The only shining graces she had was her big sister Winter and her grandfather Nicholas Schnee. She was born into a family of wealth and power that continuously spanned the worlds influence over all things when it came to the mining and manufacturing of dust._

 _She was the second daughter, the Princess as some would call her, of the Schnee Company. Since she was born she lived a life of luxury thanks to her families wealth, but was raised by her overtly dominate father to be just an asset to the companies future. That's all she was raised to be. She had no true friends of her own, and was destined to waste away as some doll to be used for some gain of her fathers._

 _That is until her grandfather stepped in._

 _While her father, Jacques, may have gained control of the company through a political marriage, Nicholas, her grandfather, was the founder of said company, and was an incredibly protective family man. More than once he'd put her father through hell for his manner of treating his family. More than once, Jacques had been beaten by Nicholas for treating her, and the rest of her family like objects to be used and discarded when we were of no use to him._

 _And then, grandfather did something for me._

 _He introduced me to my first and only friend._

 _He took Winter and I to go and meet with the Schnee's most closest allies and benefactors. They were a small family, a clan of sorts, but one home to the finest and strongest warriors in all of Remnant. They were known for birthing incredibly powerful warriors that came to be Heroes in their own right. They lived on the continent of Anima, where their home was built into a mountainous plateau gifting them with both protection from the elements, and forestry that ran as far as the eye could see._

 _That was the day I first met the Arc Clan._

 _Meeting them was...an experience, but not an unwelcome one by any means. They weren't extravagant by any stretch. They were a rough people that valued family, friends, honor, and their Dogma of Battle above all else. On the outside they appeared to be spartan-like, but on the inside they were the nicest people I've ever met. I met their leader, a man by the name of Alexander Arc, he was burly, but nice to me when we came to visit. And then came the mans wife, Adalia Dorren Arc. She was...beautiful. So beautiful that there was simply no words that I could say that could describe her. When I first saw her I thought she was like a true angel or that of an Elven Princess from the fairy tales._

 _Yet when the woman first saw me she embraced me like I was one of her own and would have adopted me as her own if she could._

 _Her words not mine._

 _...Some part of me wasn't really against the idea, her family...they were just great._

 _They were a family._

 _What a family was supposed to be._

 _I met their children at the time, seven daughters and one son. Most of them were much older than I was, but among them was Rosemary Arc, a tomboy if there ever was one, but she proved to be a prankster at heart and liked to prank me whenever I came to visit. To make me, in her words, break my doll face._

 _I liked her, I liked all of them, but then grandfather finally took me to go and see his friend, and the oldest living member of the Arc Clan._

 _And it was at the same time I met my best friend._

 _It wasn't a meeting I'd ever forget. Grandfather took me out back of the Arc home, and to what appeared to be the training area of the Clan. It was there I first saw an elderly man who stood a head taller than my grandfather. His hair was long and gray; tied into a ponytail that went down his back. His gray goatee only emphasized his grizzled expression as he overlooked the training of his student. His eyes were a stormy blue that lit up at the sight of them. He wasn't an overly tall man, but he was just a bit taller than grandfather who was the tallest person in her family._

 _I came to find out this man was the father of Alexander, and the Grandfather of the heads children._

 _And the teacher to my best friend._

 _I was introduced to him, his name was Julius Arc, and said man then called over to a young boy that was practicing with sword. When he turned and came toward us I was struck by his appearance._

 _He was dirty and sweaty, training for all day it seemed. He had wild blond hair that fell over his head in a untamed mess. He was a bit tanned which contrasted well with her snow white complexion. The older men didn't even need to introduce him as the young boy walked up to her and reached with his worn, dirty, and scrapped hand. His mouth splitting into a grin that lit up the sky._

 _And that's when my eyes met his._

 _I lost my breathe for, but a moment._

 _For when I looked into those incredibly beautiful cobalt orbs, I was lost to the tides of this boy. His energetic personality was akin to fresh air after staying locked up in her house for weeks on end. His hands-on approach to almost everything was a stark difference to what she was raised to believe in. His believe in helping the world, no matter what, inspired me to become better._

 _That was the day I met my best friend, Jaune Arc._

 _And a memory I would cherish for the rest of my days._

 **XxX**

But that Jaune from her childhood wasn't the same person.

Cold realization washed over her as she stared into those oh so familiar eyes of her old friend, yet they were so different from when she was a child. They were cold now, colder than even the winds of Atlas, and even a little dead when he looked at her. As if he found no amount of importance when he looked at her. As if he disregarded all they had together as children.

And that hurt her more than she would ever admit.

Their was no one that knew of their friendship as children that would say what they had was small. They were metaphorically joined at the hip whenever she came to visit. She knew him best, and he knew her. That's how it had been, it was a simple link between them that tied the two together in such a way that deepened their bond far beyond anything else. It was pure. It was innocent. And she loved every moment and cherished their time together to this day. He was the only friend, her only one, and the only boy she knew, that she cared for so deeply.

But then everything changed on the night of Jaune's sister, Rosemary Arcs birthday.

For a moment Weiss lost herself and fell from the reality of the world as memories of that day resurfaced to the forefront of her mind. Memories that she so desperately tried to suppress rose back up when she saw Jaune after all these years.

And with it...the pain.

The scar over her left eye pulsed angrily as the memories resurfaced.

 _They came from the forests. In their most solitude moment and struck, aiming to kill her only friend. They were men and women, armed to kill, and wore the intent to do so on their sleeves. They were quick, ruthless, and efficient._

 _But she had jumped in the way for an attack that would have struck down Jaune._

 _Then she only remembered the pain._

 _Then...the blood._

 _So much blood._

 _But just as she was fading into the darkness._

 _She only remembered that deep crimson sky._

 _And there, standing in the middle of those assassins._

 _Was Jaune..._

 _ **Ripping them apart.**_

"...Ugh!" Weiss struggled to regain a hold of herself, but her knees went weak as the memories hit her.

The group jumped when Weiss was brought to her knees.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?!" Ruby stammered to reach out Weiss whilst Yang and Blake tried to alert any staff members in the area. However, as the teenagers around them started panicking and whispering amongst themselves, Jaune stood stone still as he gaze continued to stare down at Weiss as she shook in agony. Her face twisting into such a level of pain that it reflected back on him in throes of anguish.

 _'She was taken from me that night...I've not seen her since...and the first time we meet again she drops to the floor in pain. What is this?'_

He felt his weapon shift uncomfortably for a moment before speaking.

 _ **Well we both remember what happened that day. While I was just a part of your soul back then, I still remember what happened. Can you really expect Weiss to have recovered from what she experienced? What she saw? She got hurt trying to save you...and in the end...**_

Jaune's face contorted into a deep scowl at Gengetsu's words.

 _'In the end she witnessed my awakening...that's what you're trying to say, isn't it?'_ Jaune didn't really mean to have his words come out the way they did, but this wasn't a discussion he wanted to have. Not here, not now.

 _Not ever._

 _ **Yes, but I believe she may have only seen a part of it because if she had seen the whole thing it would have broken her completely. Much like it did those assassins when they saw it happen...right before you ripped them to pieces.**_

Jaune just gave the mental equivalent of a grunt before he brought himself back to reality. He'd discuss this more in detail later. Right now, Weiss was his priority and when he saw her writhing on the floor, clutching her head in agony made him act. He did not care what would happened next nor the attention this would bring, his sole priority was Weiss was at this very moment.

 _ **She's suffered a traumatic experience Jaune, and if she was taken back to her family and left without the proper care after all these years...the damage it must have wrought...**_

Gengetsu didn't even need to say it.

Jaune just moved, he walked toward Weiss before he knelt down; glancing to Ruby who looked at him in worry he made a motion for her to get back. Hesitantly, she did so, and when she did Jaune looked down at Weiss.

Reaching out with his hand, it became engulfed in a fiery aura of green before he moved to Weiss head.

 **XxX**

Weiss couldn't bear any it longer.

The pain. The agony. The sheer anguish she was feeling at the moment was enough to make her cry. Shameful as it was, the pain was just that strong. She gripped her head as the pulse from her scar evolved into a sensation equivalent to a burning brand. She let out a grunt as it pulsed once more and a whimper escaped her. Tears fell freely from her eyes, but she could nothing to stop it as her agony increased from another pulse from her scar.

 _'Please God...make it stop...make it stop...make it stop.'_

And just as the pulse came in stronger.

Her prayers were answered.

A strong hand landed on her head and in that moment, all the pain, all the memories, all the horror of what she'd experienced as a child was washed away in a warm bright light.

And in that light, as her consciousness faded, she heard a voice she had long to hear for so many years.

 _'I was a little late...but you're okay now. You're safe...and I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I promise.'_

Then all Weiss knew was the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

 **XxX**

 _Tititap_

 _Tititap_

 _Tititap_

Jaune wasted the time away as his fingers drummed against the nightstand beside him. His body leaned into the chair, but every part of his body was tense; poised and ready to move at a moments notice. The chair he was in sat not even a few inches away from the bed before him. His body was directed to the bed so that if the one sleeping in it was to show even a sign of being uncomfortable he'd be there in half the time it would take a heart to beat.

Jaune may have appeared calm, even collected on the outside, but anyone that actually knew him would know that when they saw his eyes; eyes that never left the sleeping form of Weiss Schnee in the Nurses office; would see that his cobalt orbs were displayed everything he felt. His eyes were fascinating in that way, they were the definitive meaning to the words "Eyes are a window into the soul".

Because his eyes swirled in dual maelstroms of raging emotions that spun and clashed against one another in a chaotic symphony of maddening emotions that ranged from sadness, rage, sorrow, hatred, happiness, anger, and so many more. His eyes didn't so much as glow. They were dim, but beneath it all a simmering inferno was ready to be unleashed.

For he had an idea as to why Weiss was like this, and it all tied to her father.

The same man who had sent those assassins after him that night.

 _ **We always knew what kind of man Jacques was. Nicholas always did say the man saw his family as nothing more than objects to use for his own personal gain, but to actually ignore the state Weiss was in all these years.**_

Jaune said nothing, but his right hand clenched into the armrest and a distinct crackle appeared in the form of lightning coursed over his arm before it disappeared.

 _'He is no man, Gengetsu, as far as I'm concerned he's nothing, but a monster. And like all monsters I'll kill him and everything he stands for the first chance I get; consequences be damned.'_

Yes. That's right. As he looked at Weiss form, his resolve to end her fathers life only hardened. Although they'd not seen each other for these years he harbored no ill will towards Weiss, or even Winter for that matter. It was no fault of her own for what happened, and he couldn't blame her for not keeping in contact either because if the stories were true then it was certain Jacques had cut off all communication Weiss could have with him after that day.

They had been separated on his order even though it was also Jacques who sent those assassins after him that night when the rest of his family was busy with his sisters birthday. The assassins had been responsible for his... _awakening_ , and in the end paid to price for it by being broken mentally by witnessing it. Physically on the other hand they'd been literally ripped to pieces with his own two hands for hurting Weiss.

But it was later found out by his grandfather that the assassins had been vassals of Jacques Schnee, people sworn under his service and his alone and would embark on any order given by his word alone. The only way this was found out was because Julius, his grandfather, had used a ritual that tied the souls of the assassins to the place of where they died and anchored them there until he was given all the answers he wanted from them. And even then, Julius had shown no mercy to their souls as he banished them from ever having the chance to go to Heaven by throwing them down into the Underworld to be judged by and punished for their deeds in life.

There was a reason his grandfather was so damned feared by the rest of the world.

...

Still...

Jacques was his too kill, and no one on Rermnant would take that from him.

A sigh escaped him and Jaune pushed away his thoughts as he looked at Weiss. With everything that happened the initiation was put on hold. Jaune had refused anyone to take Weiss from him, but he had allowed Glynda to take them to the Nurses office, and after having told the others he'd meet them in the Ball room he left with Weiss in his arms.

The nurse had been a strange one, and by that he meant she was a faunus woman by name of Akuo, a fox faunus that seemed to take a strange amount of interest in him and further still to take unnecessary measures to check his condition. First it had been the overly huge needle and then copious amounts of drugs that would bring more harm than good.

He had concluded the woman was a sadist, and made it clear to keep her as far away from Weiss, and himself as possible.

Glancing once more at Weiss his scowl softened at her sleeping face. It was so peaceful, so ignorant of the rest of the world. It reminded him of their younger days when their was nothing in the world to worry about. Nothing to weigh them down, and free to do what they wished.

"You've grown beautiful Weiss, but as always you'll be the center of attention when you least want it, huh?"

No response.

A sigh.

Leaning back in the chair Jaunes ears perked up when someone knocked on the door, and closing his eyes for a moment he instantly recognized the person behind it and spoke.

"Come in, Ozpin."

And so he did, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy wordlessly opened the door before closing it behind him. His cane tapped against the ground as he made his way to Jaune's side while his eyes stared down at the heiress on the bed just over the rim of his glasses. He appeared to be the perfection of monotone, showing no outward emotion besides the worry simmering in his eyes for one of his potential students.

The two just remained silent for a good while as they stared at Weiss until finally the older man spoke up.

"What's her condition?" this wasn't his Godfather speaking right now, but the Headmaster. Other people would have straightened up at his tone, but Jaune merely rolled his hand in a manner to placate the older man.

"She'll be fine, for the most part. I've done a thorough job of healing the damage done to her from that night. The scar over her eye acted as a conduit for the trauma to resurface. She seemed to have been suppressing it for all these years, and us meeting once again only caused it all to come rushing back to her." he stopped to glance at Ozpin to meet his eyes.

"But...I was not able to heal her completely. She'll still remember that night, and of my... _incident_." he said with a frown which only matched Ozpins as he looked to Weiss.

"Have you considered wiping her memory of it?" he said only to get a scoff from Jaune.

"I could, but I won't. It's not an easy thing to heal the mind Ozpin; you should know this. All I did was wipe away the horror and pain she suffered, but I could not, and will not, wipe her of the memories entirely. Memories are a fragile thing, and one misstep in messing with just a single one can cause a hole to develop in their psyche. Besides..." he cast his gaze to Weiss and his eyes almost seemed to soften. "If I know Weiss like I think I do, then I know she'd kicked my ass if I messed with her head in such a manner."

Ozpin looked at Jaune for the longest moment before a small smile spread across his face.

"I see, then I'll say no more on the matter." saying this he pulled up a chair of his own and sat beside his godson. "That being said, due to this incident I've had to put the initiation on hold for at least till the day after tomorrow. That way we can calm the initiates and restore a semblance of control over the situation. Which leads me to ask, how long will Ms. Schnee be sleeping?"

Jaune scratched his chin in thought. "Roughly? Twelve hours. For suppressing that trauma for so long, and having it finally healed she'll be extremely exhausted. Twelve hours is the least that I would say she'd be asleep for; she could sleep for longer than that. It's all up to her own mental fortitude at this point."

Ozpin only gave a hum in response, and soon a silence followed the two as they sat in the Nurse's office. The only sound that could be heard was Weiss faint breathing and the tick-tock of the clock on the wall.

Finally, Ozpin spoke up once more.

"I apologize, Jaune."

The blond didn't look away from Weiss as he responded.

"For what? This? You couldn't have possibly expected this to happen."

Ozpin sighed.

"Perhaps, but if I had taken more consideration of the trauma she suffered that night into account I could have checked and healed the damage before letting her in. I should have known better to think Jacques would have had her healed of any damage, but to ignore the state she's in now...he's more depraved than I thought." Ozpin's words, while true to an extent, brought no amount of closure to Jaune.

"I don't blame you for this Ozpin so quit sulking already. I'm as much to blame for this as Jacques is. I will continue to pay for this, but as for Jacques? I'll make sure he dies for this." he said before he felt the man put a hand on his shoulder.

"While I agree the man is far beyond the point of any salvation, does he really need to die Jaune? What would Weiss think if she knew what you intended to do?" he said, but Jaune had long contemplated such a thing when he vowed end Jacques Schnee's life. Among his years traveling and hunting down Monsters of all types he had fought many men that were monsters and among them he could count on his hand he would kill regardless of what kind effect it would have on him or world.

And that was a very long list.

But Jacques Schnee? He was in the top five.

Jaune shrugged off Ozpins hand as he replied. "She can hate me forever if she wants too. I'll not watch her suffer another moment under that monsters shadow any longer. The moment I have the chance, Jacques Schnee will be nothing, but a forgotten memory." he said causing a flash of worry to rise in Ozpins eyes as he looked at Jaune. He could see that the blond was entirely serious what he said, and that worried him.

"Maybe. However, take into consideration, if you go after his life you'll have the whole of Atlas to contend with, and I don't think I even need to mention James Ironwood, or the Council's hatred of you. If you kill him Jaune you'll have earned the ire of the entire Atlas Military, the Kingdom, and if you do it the Council will be hounding you at every turn." he said this as his worry for his Godson increased. He couldn't simply watch and say nothing when the boy was intent to make the half of the world his enemy.

But he stopped when Jaune sighed and simply looked at him.

And any other word Ozpin would have said died on his tongue when he saw Jaune's eyes.

Now Ozpin had always know Jaune's eyes had an unnatural glow to them, and it would usually appear unconsciously, or more recently when he was annoyed. However, his eyes now were glowing such a intense blue light that it was like staring straight into a pistol star. It was as luminous as it was horrifying to behold. They were so bright, so blue, and _so damn terrifying_ his hadn't even realized his nails had pierced his skin from clenching his cane so hard so he would be shaking.

….

Then they were gone.

Only Jaune's cold cobalt orbs were glaring into him now.

Ozpin could only blink in as the apprehension he felt in that moment slowly trickled away, but idly he knew one thing for certain.

 _'What was that? Was that Julius seal giving way?'_ the thoughts of the Headmaster though were soon pushed aside when Jaune spoke.

"That should show you how depraved the system goes, Ozpin. Jacques runs the Schnee company which has the council in his pockets. His depravity is only mirrored by the corruption of the councilors themselves. So, I could careless what they think of me. I mean I've killed a number of those councilors enough for them to know that they are not beyond my reach. As for Atlas and it's military? Well, it won't be the first Kingdom I've laid to ruin." he said causing Ozpins frown to increase. Jaune's words rung true no matter how incredulous it may have sounded.

Jaune had killed many political figures in his travels, and all of which had caused civil unrest in many Kingdoms. Mistral was one until Jaune had stormed the Kingdom and killed the kings 5th son, Prince Bjorn von Roya. A now disgraced member of the von Roya family after his direct involvement in the Anima Purge Crisis was unveiled to the rest of the world after his death. The result of which had left the Kingdom's royal family scrambling to save face after that scandal was revealed, and what made it worse was that a single man had torn apart their whole military strength, stormed their castle and killed one of their own.

And he'd simply left afterwards, leaving the Kingdom of Mistral in tatters. Plagued by civil war to this very day.

If Jaune had noticed Ozpins troubled expression he didn't mention it as he continued.

"As for James? He's a Dog of War through and through. You are the one who decides how loose is leash will be, but I cannot guarantee his life. If he stands in my way he'll lose more than an arm next time."

….

Damn.

There really was no way of convincing Jaune, but then what else did he expect? He should have known better. Jaune followed his own creed in this world, a dogma influenced by the book he read as a child. So Ozpin knew that Jaune wouldn't care of the effects it would cause to the world, or even himself. The only thing that mattered was that the deed was done.

That's it.

That was all that mattered.

Ozpin could only sigh before he stood up.

"Very well, I'll leave this matter to you then. I'll explain to your new friends that you'll be back later. You can stay here with Weiss until she recovers as I expect there will be much for both of you to talk about." he said before beginning to depart. He received only a nod from the blond who kept his sole vigil on Weiss. However, as he reached the door there was one other matter he'd forgotten to discuss with him.

"By the way Jaune; now that you've taken up my offer to attend this school. I feel it would be in your best interest to get back in contact with your family. If only to ease their worries." with that said Ozpin opened the door and left leaving Jaune alone with the sleep Schnee heiress.

Jaune only only frowned at Ozpins parting words and looked down in thought over what he said.

 _'My family, huh'_ in truth he'd always been in contact with his family through various letters, but that was it. He'd never talked with them face to face; he had never went back home after leaving for his travels seven years ago. Reasons for it could be contributed to him wanting to pursue his goal without any distractions, or people to hold him back.

But that wasn't true.

Jaune just knew it was an excuse. He had done a great sin to his family. The Arcs were a Clan that valued their own blood kin above all else. He had essentially cut off all forms of communication with them after his first year of going out into the world. It was only after his grandfather beat him into the dirt did he begrudgingly begin sending letters to them through various sources so they couldn't track him down.

In short, Jaune had abandoned them and had refused to talk to them for such a long time, but having grown and experienced the world he'd come to understand that it was both unfair for him to treat them that way, and just childish to remain separate from them.

But it complicated matters when most of his family, baring his grandfather, hadn't been very supportive of his choice to hunt down monsters. His father had always said monsters were just far too dangerous for any human to hunt down, and that some silly book should not influence him to go into what would be his inevitable death. Far too many Arcs had died in the past to try and kill monsters, but in the end it was all the same. They all died and the Arc clan had to bury another son or daughter.

Jaune knew his father was just worried, as rough as he was, his father did love him as much as his sisters. It was just the man didn't wanna lose him, or any of his children, to the monstrosities of the world. Monsters were just more deadly than any Grimm besides the most oldest of those that have survived and grew to have a level of intelligence of their own.

 _'Kinda makes me wonder what he would think if he saw me now, and knew of the things I've done.'_ the thought made him smile.

His sisters on the other hand were entirely predictable to know where they stood. He was the fourth oldest of eight children, and seven of which were all sisters. A good part of his childhood had been him training with his older sisters and help raising his younger sisters. His bonds with them were so deep that the day he told his family of his dream they all tried to dissuade him of it. His sister Arturia had cried all night when he had remained resolute about his decision to leave.

He still felt pangs of guilt at that.

But then the strangest thing was his mother.

His mother had always been...strange when it concerned him. She loved him, really, like any mother would, but her urge to protect him was beyond normal. She was always cautious and checked every dark corner, or shadow for any potential threats. He had only put it down that she was that way because of the assassination attempt all those years. Yet at the same time she had been the one who let him go with his grandfather to continue his training when his father could no longer teach him anything else. Adalia, his mother, was hard to understand to other people, but he understood her desire to love and cherish her family above all else. He held the same ideal as well.

Which was why what he did made it all the more painful.

He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair the cobalt eyed Arc glanced to his scroll in thought.

 _'...Maybe I should start making amends...'_

However, as he reached for his scroll.

 _Tap_

His ears twitched and his gaze glanced to the office window, and for a moment all he saw was the sun setting beyond the horizon.

 _Tap tap_

The scroll left unattended, Jaune stood up without a sound and walked around the bed and made his way to the window. His pace slow and measured, but a pulse of energy to his eyes and his tense body relieved somewhat when he saw what was making the sound. Unlocking the window he opened it up and saw what it was.

It was a seemingly innocent looking cat perched on the edge of the building. The cat was pure white, but its eyes were a familiar heterochromia of chocolate brown and strawberry pink. The cat appeared innocent in every sense, and when the feline looked up to him with it's most adorable look, and soft meow that would have melted the heart of any lesser creature.

Thankfully, it was just a tad bit under the level of Ruby's puppy eyed look, and besides he knew exactly who this was.

Without so much as a word he reached out to the cat and let the feline walk into his arms. Doing so he closed and locked the window behind him. With that done, the cat in his arms rubbed its head against his cheek while giving off a small purr before it began to shift and downsize itself until it was more of a kitten than a full-fledged cat. The feline wrapped itself around Jaune's neck while it glanced idly at the young girl in the bed whilst the blond walked back to the chair and sat back down.

Then he closed his eyes.

 **XxX**

And he opened his eyes to find himself in a world of complete forestry and dense grasslands. Mountains as far as the eye could see spanned the horizon and pierced the sea of clouds that floated below him. The smell of nature was thick in the air as Jaune walked forward until he was out in the sun bathing his figure in its warm light.

 _'Seems she's recovered more from last time. Her mindscape was still damaged back then, but now it's more stable.'_

 _ **Well I'm not surprised. When you first found her she was at deaths door, and against your own dogma, you took her in and helped her recover. It's not surprising that her own mindscape reflects the results of her recovery.**_

 _'Indeed'_

 _ **But then I'm still surprised you befriended her. I mean after all she is technically a monster, a Doppler if I recall?**_

Jaune just shrugged before he responded.

 _'Yeah, but she's a halfling, and her case is unique if you don't recall. Her own kind tried to destroy her. And besides all I saw that day was an innocent soul that needed help, and so I did.'_

Gengetsu quietened after that, and Jaune just stood there as he waited for the one whose mind he was currently residing in to grace him with their presence.

And there he saw her; a woman came out from the shadows of the forests opposite of him. He saw her as she strode toward him with all the sultry grace of a seductress and predatory balance of a lioness. Her smirk was dainty; amused even, but the loyal admiration glowed true in her brown/pink eyes. Her equally brown and pink hair swayed from side to side as the beautiful woman strutted toward him. She was a bit small; compared to his 6,4 height she was only 4,9 due to her not wearing her usual high-heeled boots. So, she only came up to his abdomen.

And as the sun hit her Jaune marveled her beauty, but remained completely unfazed when he saw that...

She was butt naked.

He crossed his arms as the woman came up to him, but he smiled nonetheless s he looked down at her.

"It's good too see you again, Neo. I hope you've not been getting into too much trouble while I've been gone." he said and the woman merely smirked more as she leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him as much as she could. Uncaring of all his armor against her bare body. Her head resting against his chest, but soon she responded.

"No more trouble than I can handle, I assure you dear." her voice was soft, melodious, and yet carried a sultry undertone that he'd come to expect from the woman.

She remained wrapped around him though, and after hesitating for a moment he wrapped his right arm over her while he looked down to meet her mis-matched eyes. His brow perking in amusement when he saw her smirk turning into a mischievous grin.

"So, Neo, as...pleasant as this is...what have you got to report?" he said and she only allowed her grin to widen as leaned into his chestplate and gave a small hum.

"Wellll~ To begin, I'd say Roman Torchwick has made some very _naughty friends_ , and among them is a certain woman by the name of _Cinder._ "

And in that moment Neo beheld the persona of the man she loved with all her being.

Jaune Arc was gone in that instant.

And the entity that the Council of Remnant was terrified of, and the White Fang saw as the living embodiment of terror came out.

 _Marshal._

She felt a cold chill go down her spine when she saw all the amusement in Jaune's face drain away while a cold fury began to settle in his eyes. A pleasant chill, ran along her body as his arm tightened around her as his eyes blazed with a hellfire that warmed her core.

Her mindscape trembled when he spoke.

" _ **Explain."**_

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I'll admit events are progressing at a less than moderate pace, but those with patience will find that their waiting will be well-rewarded.**

 **That being said, I am always open to constructive criticism so I encourage those that feel the need to speak up please do so as I'm always looking for chances to improve my writing.**

 **Now I'm off to bed, gotta go shopping for clothes for a wedding next week. I'll be working on the next chapter afterwards, so until then.**

 **Ya'll have a good one.**

 **Goodnight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, the wedding is over, but I've been busy since coming back. I got a better paying job, but due to its location I had to move. Been busy with that, but now I'm finally getting settled in which means I can get back to doing what I love. Writing stories. That said, I would like to take a moment to thank everyone that has stuck to the story so far. You've no idea what it means to me, so again thank you.**

 **Also, I would like to thank** _Modern Sky_ **and** _Flux Casey_ **for pointing out mistakes I've made that are need of correction. To that end I am searching for a BETA that wants to follow me to the end of this stories magnum opus. If you're interested then do not hesitate to send me a PM.**

 **Now with that said...**

 **Let's get on with it shall we?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Power. That is the one truth that defines this world. If you have power than you are able to lead, to rule nations, states, Kingdoms. You can command an army that will shake the world. However, those with true power need not such things. Marshal...he is an example of this. He lives his days hunting down the corrupt and monstrous entities. Each battle is a test for him. Each victory he gets stronger. And with every enemy he cuts down, he gets one step closer to realizing what he really is." ~ **Salem, Queen of the Grimm**_

 **Marshal**

 **Chapter 7**

The Security Cell of Vales most established criminal law enforcement institution was as impregnable as it was costly to build. It was a building built on the outskirts of the Kingdom so that the populace wouldn't feel threatened by what it contained, but was connected by various ports for bullheads to come in for transports of both prisoners, or personal. The building that held all of Vales and other international criminals from around Remnant was a work of the up-most modern of technology, and even funded by Atlas own General James Ironwood. Built with all the state of the art technology from Atlas own researchers and scientists, and augmented by Vales personal dust infused alloy that made the interior and exterior walls impregnable from any sort of damage.

Hell the only thing that could blast through these walls would be a Grimm Horde.

What made this building even more sophisticated was that the building was surrounded by a barrier that acted as both a sensory mechanism that would detect both organic and inorganic lifeforms, such as the Grimm, and such information would be sent to the wardens tower to identify those that were coming in. The barrier also acted on this because if the one coming in didn't have any form of clearance than they would be subjected to being disallowed entry.

And if push come to shove than the buildings automated laser targeting system would put them down faster then the intruders could mount up an offensive.

Although, to be truthful, with the disgusting amounts of lien invested into this prison it still held no candle to the impregnable fortress that was the Alcatraz prison of Atlas itself. At most, this prison acted as a wayward point for criminals in holding to be transported to Atlas own super prison in the farthest northern reaches. It was for that reason most prisons in the Kingdoms were all funded by Atlas to hold Remnants most dangerous criminals until the proper authorization could channel through for these criminals to be transported to Alcatraz.

Because once they went to _that_ prison, no one would ever hear of them again.

However, with all this money put into such an impressive prison; people would begin to think such a prison was impossible to infiltrate, or even escape from.

And they would be right, _normally._

However, there was one particular criminal in this prison that was awaiting transport that had very _abnormal_ ally.

And she didn't do things normally.

 **XxX**

They came from out of the shadows, in the dark of night, when all of the Kingdom was asleep and the security became lax. There was no warning, no preemptive knowledge that could have helped them prepare for what was to come. No alarms could have been reached in time, nor could a defense be mounted up against such a show of monumental force.

The barrier had been sabotaged by an internal software virus that infiltrated and torched the buildings defenses in just a couple of seconds, and when that barrier came down...

A sea of black washed over the entire prison.

Hundreds, no, _thousands_ of Grimm rose up from within the darkest corners of the world and surged toward the prison with an intent unlike any other. Ursa's, Nevermore's , Beowolf's, Creepers. There was more, _so much more_ , that came from the darkness, but it was impossible to truly account for them all as the soulless creatures rose up and charged toward the prison with a startling amount of intent that would have been terrifying for anyone to have seen it.

Unfortunately, no one alive would ever be able tell of what happened on this night.

Because for all of the staff and prison guards that were running the prison that night.

 _No one survived._

No one would hear their panicked mutterings as the Boarbatusks rammed against the walls, or when the Nevermores screeches echoed as they swarmed the ports that didn't allow any of the staff to escape. No one would hear their screams of terror as the walls fell and Grimm began to pour into the facility. No one would ever hear the wails and throes of agony as the Grimm all, but butchered every single member of the staff and military occupying the prison.

No, on this night, the only thing people would find the next day at the break of dawn was the prison in complete ruins, and the signs of a bloodbath as the Grimm feasted and gorged on their victims overnight.

However, that mattered little to one whom had orchestrated the entire invasion. The one who caused all of his would later be known solely as a woman, but beyond that her description would only be given from the camera's that barely survived the attack. Surviving camera feeds would only be able to give fuzzy images of her, but the way she walked along with the Grimm, and how they simply parted way for her would be something that would terrify all those that would seen these last recordings.

For it was the general consensus to the public that the Grimm followed no one and acted to their own accordance.

But the fact that there was someone that could lead them, possibly even control them?

Such a thought would and will strike horror into the hearts of all that would witness these last recordings. The last vestiges of what happened on this night. A night that will mark the beginning of a change. A night that would become the harbinger of something darker to come.

And no one would be prepared for darkness that was coming to wash over the world.

 **XxX**

"Well...I can definitely say karma's a bitch..."

Roman Torchwick was an international criminal, there was no denying that, but he wasn't high up the proverbial criminal underworlds ladder to be seen as a true logistical threat to the Kingdoms as a whole. The highest he'd ever done in his criminal career was take part in a couple of slave trafficking rings, extortion's of several businesses, killing a couple of people here and there. Some _may_ have been Policeman and other political officials, but that was it! He was merely wanted for petty crimes like that in nearly all the Kingdoms.

Besides Atlas of course, he wasn't crazy enough to attack that place.

However, it still stands to reasons, Roman knew his worth better than anyone else. He was just an upstart underworld criminal that was wanted by most of the Kingdoms for petty crimes at the most. He knew he could be incredibly cocky, but he knew his worth, and the value of which his services were in the grand scheme of things. He was a grunt among grunts in the best possible way; he was nothing special beyond every other criminal that led their own operations. It was miracle alone that his incredible charisma carried him so far, but there was only so much charisma alone could do to help him.

However, that all changed when he was approached by a woman who had proposed a change in his everyday criminal career. She came with two of her cronies, whose names he simply didn't care to remember, offering a proposal of sorts to join her in what she would call " _The Biggest Operation Ever Seen"._ He'd been cautious at first, but once she began to explain what she intended to do he'd been interested. Then she'd shown him the full might of her influence. Of the incredible amount of connections she had and was willing to put into his hands to jump start this operation if, and only if, he would accept his role in being her partner and liason to the Criminal Underworld.

He'd been hesitant at first, but when she called in Adam Tarus through scroll, _the Adam Taurus_ , to schedule a meeting in the next few weeks he'd lost all form of doubt he had for the woman.

Least to say he was on board with whatever she had planned.

 _If nothing else, it should be entertaining._

That was what he thought at the time.

But now as he sat in his prison, shackled and bound to the wall with the strongest and most secure methods Atlas could buy he was starting to think differently. Due to his recent ventures in robbing mundane dust shops around Vale and his other past crimes, the authorities took no chances with him and had made his prison cell to be of the biggest priority. His arms were bound behind his back and the rest of his body was bound and shackled the rest of the wall with metallic drills that kept him pinned to the wall. Along with that, there was a force field containment chamber around his prison cell that didn't allow anyone not under the authorized personnel to open his prison.

To put it simply, he wasn't going anywhere.

 _'And to think I would have escaped this mess if it wasn't for that...bastard.'_ Roman's face twisted into a frown as he thought about the one who brought him down to heel after trying to flee from his attempt to robbing that dinky dust shop. His eyes sharpened when he thought of the guy; for the life of him he couldn't rid the image of the man from his mind, and that frustrated him like nothing else.

Wild shaggy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. A towering figure that loomed over him like a Ursa about to rip him to pieces. His fist coming down his skull with all the force of a train.

Then darkness...with a slight taste of dirt in his mouth.

The bastard had beaten him swiftly and sent him, literally, head first into the ground with a single punch.

And since then he'd been detained and imprisoned here awaiting transfer to Atlas to be held captive for however long they wanted.

Roman knew he should have been panicking, but at the first he'd been fine. Thinking Neo would break him out, as she always did when he was in a jam, and he'd be off again doing what he did best. However, Neo never came, and soon after Roman started to panic when his wayward partner inc rime never showed up to save his ass.

One conclusion soon came forward.

Neo wasn't coming for him.

He should have seen it coming; he truly and honestly did, and the fact that he hadn't showed how low he had fallen. Neo was, and had never been, apart of his inner workings. She had only ever been his bodyguard when things took a turn for the worse. Sure, he could hold his own in a fight if it ever came down to it, but Neo's combat ability outshone his by an incredibly large margin, and added with her unique semblance to shapeshift into anyone she chose made her an incredible valuable asset to have close at his side.

Yet Neo had only been that, an asset and nothing more. A mercenary he hired awhile back to act as his bodyguard for the foreseeable future. But now that was he in prison she was more than likely gone, leaving him to whatever fate had decided for him. If he could have, Roman would have sighed, but see as everything about his was restrained he could only give the equivalent of a mental sigh in his mind.

 _'I guess this is what I get for being too cocky...'_

One thing was for certain though.

If he wasn't transported to Atlas soon.

It would be _Cinder_ that would end up killing him instead for his own foolishness.

A shiver crawled up his spine at the thought his benefactor. There was a lot of things Roman feared in this world, he'd openly admit as such. However, there have only been two instances in which he'd felt such fear that his very soul felt like it wanted to escape its mortal shell.

The first had been when he first met Cinder. The woman was beyond a shadow of a doubt the personified representation of sexy and deadly in one complete package. She could as easily seduce her way into a Kings Royal Court as she could bring an entire nation to their knees. The second of which she had done as easily as breathing when she'd confronted the Criminal Underworlds biggest known warlords and tore them down until they were at her feet.

And Roman had made the first and last mistake of annoying the woman when he'd made an offhanded comment about how she got the scars that marred her body.

….

 _He now lived with a fear of fire._

The second had been when the bastard who had was the reason he was locked up in the first place showed up. Sure he didn't come off as threatening as Cinder had, but it was the blondes eyes that haunted Roman at every single moment he so much as shut his eyes. Those glowing blue orbs were there, judging him for every single crime he'd ever been apart of. Those eyes that spurned his very existence and brought forth a cold rush of fear that was so intense his blood would freeze in his veins.

Everything about the blond bastard appeared normal, human even.

But Roman didn't believe that for a moment.

That blond bastard was _not human_.

No human or even faunus for that matter, had such terrifying eyes. Eyes that could show so much with, but a glance. Convey such a concentrated amount of pure murderous intent. There was nothing normal about it. It had been primal in every way, the fundamental instinctive desire to kill with no amount of restraint. There had been no mercy, no pity, no hesitation in those eyes when they looked at him.

And it was only when Roman, through nights of being tortured in his sleep by those eyes did he come to a realization.

That blond bastard would have killed him in that alleyway if not for the sudden arrival of Red. The blond would have simply killed him and left his carcass to rot in the shadows of the alleyway without batting an eye, but he had stayed his hand simply because of that girls sudden appearance. The girl might not have seen it, but Roman knew from the look in the blonds eyes.

He would have killed him with as much effort as it would take to kill a bug.

 _'But I'm alive...but the question here is...for how long?'_ Roman thought with a grim realization setting in his mind.

But just as he was about to close his eyes and undergo another round of torture from those hellish blue eyes.

 _Boom!  
_

He woke with a jolt once he felt the building shake. His eyes widened because soon after the tremble a series of quakes started to shake the entire facility. The restraints against him rattled in protest as the quakes occurred. He blinked in surprise and growing horror when saw staff and security alike running past his prison cell only to be pounced on by multiple Beowolf's. He could only stare in terror as the beasts ripped the people who kept him imprison to piece and gorged on their flesh.

 _'Grimm?! How the hell did they get in?'_

But then, as if things couldn't get any worse, the containment field shuttered before it went offline. Before he could make so much as a sound, the cell door was ripped off its hinges by another Grimm before it was tossed aside. And just as Roman saw those burning red orbs of the grimm looking at him like another meal to be savored.

The beast stepped aside...

 _'Ohhh I think I nearly soiled myself...'_

And something darker stepped into his prison cell.

 _'….And there it goes.'_

It was a woman, a very familiar woman at that, her long wavy black hair moved as if it had a life of its own. Falling past her shoulders in curls at the end whilst a few long bangs covered the left side of her face. Her skin was a healthy pale and her well endowed figure was only further pronounced by her form fitting dark red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs embroidered along the outline. Her high-heels clicked among the floor as the woman continued to step toward him, and with each step her hips moved in such a manner men and even some women would begin to question their own sexuality.

But Roman would not be fooled a second time, he knew exactly how terrifying this woman was, and it showed as she came toward him and when the lights finally fell upon her it would be highly apparent as to why.

The right side of her face was perfect in almost every way, and even when her sole burning amber eye that stared at him made him quiver it did not detract from her beauty, but when she moved her head to the side one would see that the bang that covered the left side of her face showed something incredibly horrendous. Heavily scarred and burned flesh was all that remained of the left side of her face. Flesh, muscle, organic tissue, all of it was twisted, _torn,_ _ **burned**_ into the left side of her face in such a way that it almost seemed like she'd been hit by a explosion at point-blank. Where her right eye was supposed to be was now just a black eye-patch that covered up what was now just an empty eyehole.

And that wasn't the only thing either...

" _My my Roman, how did you ever find yourself in such a predicament, hmm?"_ the woman, _Cinder_ , hummed as her left arm, covered by the only long sleeve of her dress, rose up to reveal a metallic hand that cupped his cheek in her palm. The twisted form of metal engineering was cold to the touch, and was quite unwelcome when Roman saw the promise of pain in her lone eye. Her touch should have come off as gentle in nature, but underneath it all was just a promise of a pain worse than anything Roman had ever experienced before in his life if he didn't become bend his knee to her will and hers alone.

If Roman could have, he would already be kissing the ground.

Self-preservation flooded every part of his body, and any excuse he could have and would have said began to flood his mind, but he could say nothing as the restraints held his mouth shut and only his eyes visible to the public.

Which were swiftly undone with a wave of her right hand; the restraints simply fell apart in pieces, and with nothing to hold him up any longer Roman let out his first noise since being imprisoned.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he fell to the floor in a heap. The pieces of metal that kept him restrained sprawled out around him. However, just as he tried to get his bearings a shadow soon loomed over him and he only looked up only to see the Grimm from before _standing_ before him. And now that he got a closer look at it Roman saw a certain detail about the beast that completely separated it from the rest of its kind that he'd known them for.

This one was more _humanoid_ in appearance as it stood on two feet. It was jet black like all other Grimm, but it's physique was terrifyingly similar to a humans. It was incredibly bulky in muscle mass, and its head looked akin to a Beowolfs. It also had what appeared to be to tendrils for hair that fell past its back in a dark red mane. It's mouth however was sewn shut, but it's eyes burned with a fire that seemed to come straight out of the pits themselves.

It was a grotesque thing in Romans opinion, but he did not voice his thoughts when said beast was looming over him with its glowing red eyes.

"Uh...Cinder...?" he cast his gaze to the scarred woman who simply offered a dainty smirk before her gaze fell on the creature standing infront of Roman.

" _Vulcan_ , grab Roman, we've got what we came for." and with that Cinder turned away and before Roman could so much as utter a word he saw the Grimm, now named _Vulcan_ , grab him with his monstrous hand and throw him onto his shoulder before following Cinder. And as it lumbered after the woman, and even with the smaller Grimm following in suit; Roman could think of one thing as he saw the Grimm nipping at the heels of the giant Grimm and the desecrated corpses around him.

 _'What have I got myself into?'_

 **XxX**

It was early in the morning before the sun had even began to break over the horizon, that Cinder had dispersed her Grimm horde back into the forests around Vale, besides Vulcan of course, and led their way back to Roman/Cinder base of operations. An abandoned warehouse outside the city limits of Vale. By the time they reached it Roman's head was filled with all sorts of questions, but among them all was.

Why hadn't Cinder killed him? He was completely certain he'd made the first and last mistake of getting caught in the first place. Was he more important to her plans than he originally thought?

When the warehouse was in sight Cinder stopped and looked towards Vulcan. "Alright Vulcan, you can let go of Roman now. You can go on back until I have need of you again." and without so much as a word the Grimm shrugged Roman off its shoulder causing the man to tumble and hit the ground with a grunt. Then it crouched and with a single leap Vulcan jumped into the skyline, the cement around the area he jumped from cratering from his leap. The grimms massive form soon disappearing as it fell into the forests.

Surprised by what he'd just seen he looked to Cinder who only offered a smile when she saw his gaze.

"Is there something wrong Roman?"

...Did she really just say that?

There was so much he wanted to say, but the only thing to come out of his mouth was.

"Why did you come for me?"

At that Cinder lost her smile and she simply stared at him for a good moment. The fire in her right eye smoldering with a hidden emotion that Roman couldn't decipher, but whatever it was hadn't been good from the scowl beginning to form in her face.

" _Perish any thoughts you may entertain that I did it for any other reason than the operations continued existence. I did it solely because you still have some use to me. I'm willing to forgive this mistake on your part if you are willing to put forth your all into our plans. To lay down any doubts you may have left lingering in that head of yours. Prostrate yourself at my feet...and all will be forgiven."_

…

Now Roman was no idiot. When he heard Cinder speak in that tone; he knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was his last chance. If he were completely submit himself to Cinder, and make another fuck up like this than he knew she would simply cut him off and kill him; then move on. That's the kind of woman she was; at least that's how he saw her. She rarely forgave anyone for making mistakes, and the fact she was giving him this chance showed how much she had to value his influence in the operation to come.

But he had to take into consideration that, if he were to do this he absolutely could not mess up and get caught again. He would be in too deep at that point, and from then on Cinder would be coming to kill him purely because he had failed her again, and that he would know too much about their operations for her to risk him spilling anything under interrogation or torture.

The criminal thought about this as he looked at Cinder before he closed his eyes. A sigh escaped him before he lowered his head.

 _'I may have my pride, but I know when to push it aside for the better part of my own survival. Cinder is **dangerous** and the fact she can seemingly control Grimm...'_

His thoughts ended on that note. He simply lowered himself down before Cinder. Hands and knees bending before straightening. The front of his body flush against the cold and wet ground, his face literally kissing the cement whilst his legs straightened. He remained in this state asd Cinder watched him, and for a moment in that dead silence Roman could feel his heartbeat slowing down to a snails pace underneath the woman's oppressive presence.

Then finally, to his relief, Cinder spoke.

" _Very good Roman. Seeing you do this has put faith in my heart that you know where your loyalties lie, and that whatever doubts you had are forgotten."_ she paused and Roman held his breath when the woman stepped toward him.

" _Now, rise."_

He didn't need to be told twice, and he stood up, but slowly so he didn't do anything else to agitate the woman in front of him, a woman who could easily kill him with as much effort as she would need to put down a dying mongrel. However, when he stood up, and he dared to look Cinder in the eyes he felt his heart stop when he saw her amber eyes literally burning like two hot coals stoked inside a roaring inferno.

"Now tell me, my dear Roman." she said moving her hand to cup his cheek in a almost lovingly manner, as if a mother were to her child.

For Roman? It was beyond terrifying.

"How did you ever get captured? What happened during your heist that caused you to get arrested, hm?" she asked and Roman could only speak the truth at this point. There was no reason to try and bend the truth or lie his way out of this. He was already on thin ice as it was, and if she caught him lying than that ice would crack and he'd fall into the tormenting hell that awaited him.

"Well..." He scratched his head for a moment. "The heist was going okay until we were interrupted by a girl in red wielding an overly long customized scythe that could shift into a long range sniper rifle. She easily dispatched my men and soon came after me. I admit, I toyed around with her for a bit, but she started to gain momentum with my attacks and with the police coming I decided to run for it. So I threw down a smoke bomb to distract her and ran towards the rendezvous point. I took a cut through an alleyway, but then I was stopped...by a...a man." he knew Cinder caught his hesitation at the last of his statement judging by the quirk of her right brow.

"A man stopped you? Well he must have certainly been formidable to have stopped a slippery one like you. You've give me a brief description of the girl, but this man. Tell me, what did he look like? I want a mental image of the man that's messed up our plans timeline." she said, and for a moment she was a bit surprised when Roman refused to answer. In fact he seemed quite skittish now as he looked from left to right as if he was searching for something.

Seriously. If this man was formidable enough to make even one as cocky and arrogant as Roman to quaver than it was someone Cinder needed to know of.

Finally he worked up the nerve to speak, and when he did Cinder felt her world come crashing to a halt when he began describing the man.

"Well...he was about 6'3 maybe a inch taller? It was hard to remember. He wore a mix of casual clothes consisting of black sneakers, worn out blue jeans, a black hoodie with two brown leather belts that were wrapped diagonally around his waist. Over his hoodie though he wore a black and gold chestplate that covered his torso and abdomen. He wore black and gold bracers with black gloves that were covered by black and gold trimmed gauntlets. He also had a pauldron on his left shoulder that was in the same color as the rest of his armor on the end of it looked like a crescent or the arching of a bow." he said while mentally filing the description he could remember from the man from his weary mind.

There was little he could forget of the man whose eyes had been haunting his every sleepless night since being arrested.

…..

However, when Roman hadn't heard Cinder say so much as a word he started to get a little worried, and when he finally mustered up the courage to look at her he was surprised, and more than a bit terrified when he saw her expression.

If the scarring wasn't apparent before it certainly was now as Cinder's face scrunched up and twisted into a look of pure unadulterated hatred of the most foulest kind. Her power seemingly burst from her form igniting the ground around her in a ring of fiery death. Flames licked her body, beckoned to to its master's will and surged with her anger.

Her lone eye however made Roman unable to move from what was happening to her and the effect she having on the area around them. The eye was burning with such intensity that it couldn't even been seen as an eye anymore, but rather an orbs of living flame that threatened to torch all of existence and reduce it to ash.

And then...she spoke. Her lips parted after what felt like hours, and her voice came out raspy, but nonetheless deadly.

" _I...see...and did this man by chance...have a sword strapped to his back...and was he wearing a crimson tattered cape?"_

Roman blinked in surprise when he looked at her, but his eyes lit up in realization once he thought back to the blond bastard.

"Y-yeah...he was."

….

What happened next confused Roman.

Cinder almost looked like she was on the edge of exploding, but at the last second a calm washed over her form. Her face went slack and her eye dulled for just a second before it went back to her normal amber. The flames around her swirled to life before being absorbed back into her body. And when it finished Cinder took a deep breath before letting out a sigh.

"I see...then that means _he_ is here..." she mumbled to herself for a moment before giving Roman a sidelong glance.

"Thank you for this...information, Roman. If it was _that_ man than it is no surprise to me you were arrested." she said causing the criminal to blink before crossing his arms.

"Oh? And why's that? Is he someone we should be aware of?" he said to just appease his curiosity, but he had already become wary to the threat level that blond bastard had. After what he'd done to him, and what he'd experienced by just being near that man had sounded off every single alarm in his head. He was going to avoid anything to do with the man as much as he could.

Cinder simply offered a cold smile before she replied. "Hm, do you remember when you asked me where I got my scars? How I lost my arm? Or how I lost my eye?"

At that Roman gulped when he saw the cold, dead look in Cinder's lone eye. Oh _he had not forgotten_. That had been his first and last mistake when he'd asked her that. Even now that had been an incident he didn't want a repeat of.

But still his curiosity was still alive from then on, and he could only nod in reply.

And Cinder's smile only grew colder.

"I got these scars in a battle with that very man a couple of years ago." she said to which shocked Roman to his very core when the woman admitted such a thing.

"...W-what?"

If Cinder saw his shock or fear from her admittance she didn't comment on it. Instead she seemed to gaze out to the ocean from the harbor.

"Yes, back then I was still amounting my resources. Hunting down various sources of power that could aid us in this operation, and one such source was someone of a particular...interest to me. So, I went after this person, and I found her. Emerald, Mercury, and I found her, and we ambushed her to try and coerce her into joining us, but she fought back. And so we tried to kill her, but at the last minute... _he_ showed up."

Cinder's metallic left arm clenched at the memory.

"We didn't know who he was, or where he came from. All I remember was that he'd come from the woods. However, when he saw us attacking the woman...he came down on us Roman...and it was...unnatural." she said before raising her left arm to reveal her automail limb which clenched into a fist.

"He was akin to a devil, or a demon. He was a force of nature. A living embodiment of marshal power the likes of which I've never experienced in my life. He is the reason Mercury can no longer see; he cut out and cauterized his eyes in battle. _He_ is the reason Emerald lost her ability to speak; for he made her illusions backfire on her in such a way that it tortured her beyond reason; she screamed and _screamed_ and _**screamed**_ until her throat tore and her vocal cords ruptured. And as for me..."

Cinder paused to look down at her hand and her shoulders trembled as the memory of what happened to her shook her very being.

"I made it so Emerald and Mercury escaped, and for making it so they escaped he ripped out my eye and burned my face as punishment for taking away his targets. I ignored the pain...I had to flee, I _had_ to. There was no way I could fight the man. I blanketed the entire area, along with the town in a sea of fire just to give me a chance to escape, but before I could his sword came bursting out of the fire and it swung down on me, burning with a hellfire that still burns me to this day. He relieved me of my left arm that day, but did not give chase, and instead went to save those in the nearby village from my flames." she said before giving Roman a cold glare.

"And that, Roman, is how I got these scars, and for that matter how Mercury and Emerald are the way they are now. It is because of that man, and him alone."

Throughout her explanation Roman's face quickly began to drain of color as she went into detail of how she met the same blond bastard. To know that the same blond guy that punched his skull into the ground was the same person who did that kind of damage to Cinder and her two partners was very hard to take in. He could clearly see Cinder was struggling to even admit this much, but for her to do so spoke of one thing.

She knew the threat of the man better than even he did, and was telling him so that he avoided any and all contact with him as possible. The fact that he'd gotten away with just a simple arrest was a miracle within itself.

But still, her words brought forth a worry that he couldn't help, but express.

"Uhm...alright. So...who is this guy anyway?" he asked only to make Cinder turn and stare at him.

"The organization I work for, nor I know his true name. However, ever since he... _defeated_ me, the organization has been taking a great amount effort to keep track of him. So far, he's made an enemy out of the Council of Remnant; they've even come to give him the moniker of the _Devil_ , of all things. It is the same for the White Fang who has marked him as Flee on Sight order given by Sienna Khan. The White Fang have come to call him _Wrath_ for the butchery he brings to their cells in the world. We all know him by these names, but the most common one we have is one even you know." she said making Roman quirk a brow.

"Oh? And that is?"

Cinder's cold smile turned into one of pure cruelty. "You would know him as the vagabond, the wandering swordsmen, the knight without a king. Some call him Berserker, but everyone knows him as... _Marshal,_ the Slayer of Monsters."

….

….

 _'Well fuck me.'_

Roman didn't so much as make a sound when Cinder told him the man who stopped him. He said nothing; hell he didn't even look fazed on the outside, but inwardly he was on the verge of having a stroke.

He knew those names carried weight, the _Devil_ was the moniker the council gave the one who they labeled was the biggest revolutionary in all of Remnant. A man who killed corrupted politicians and councilors with his own bare hands. A man who brought down the Kingdom of Mistral and the state as a whole when he killed the Kings son and brought forth its corruptions to mistrals citizens' thus igniting a civil war that still to this day rages on. It was ironic seeing as the devil was seen in ancient scriptures as the enemy of mankind, but in this world he was the bane too the elite of the world.

 _Wrath_ , on the other hand, was one he'd come to know through the grapevine of his newest White Fang allies. They spoke of wrath as someone not of this world. Some call him a wandering spirit hell bent on bringing retribution of mankind and delivering it upon the White Fang. Others saw him as a bloodthirsty savage that wanted the extinction of all faunus. But Roman knew the truth, Wrath was a moniker given by the White Fangs current leader, Sienna, in due part because of what the mans done to them over the years.

The stories alone could not justify the terrors he's wrought on the terrorist organization.

But the name _Marshal?_ Roman knew that name all too well. It was a name that echoed throughout the Criminal Underworld as much as it did the rest of the world. Marshal was a man that was both respected and feared by the criminal world for his actions in slaughtering monsters, but fearful of him for what he's done to criminal organizations in the past. He made the Warlords and Bosses of the Crime world look like mere babes to a lion.

Some even questioned if he was even human at all.

And Roman was inclined to ask the same thing.

He took a shuddering intake of air before he glanced to Cinder. Fear clear in his eyes as he spoke.

" _Marshal_ , Cinder? The guy that stopped me was _Marshal?!_ He couldn't have been 17!"

Cinder for her part didn't even look ruffled by Roman's reply. Instead she merely turned too look his way.

"And he couldn't have been 14 at most when he intercepted my team and I. Age means nothing to this man, Roman. His power and skill cannot be denied. I made that mistake and I paid the price for it, and so will you if you cross him a second time." she said, and judging by the tone in her voice she was serious.

The orange haired criminal didn't shrug off her warning as he knew when she was serious than it was best to listen to her.

But then that brought forth a worrying question that he couldn't help, but express.

"Alright, but if even _you_ couldn't kill him and this is the _Marshal_ we're talking about...then what hope do we even have for this operation if he's in the city?" he asked. He felt it was a valid question seeing as how the man was able to best Cinder, her team. Make an enemy out of the Council and elude them for so long and even be actively targeting the White Fang. And on top of all that, responsible for slaying so many monsters that would have slaughtered anyone else.

How do you even _fight_ something like that?

At this Cinder's expression turned cold.

"That is quite simple Roman. The operation will continue as planned, but in light of recent events it will be sped to counter this new bit of information. As to Marshal himself, think about this... _what is the devils worst enemy_?"

And with that said Cinder walked away, leaving behind a curious Roman Torchwick who contemplated on what his partner just told him.

However, as she walked away Cinder entered the warehouse, and upon taking a turn to the briefing room just pulled out her right hand. Acting upon her will the darkness around her twitched and conformed before it swirled into her palm. The darkness began to take shape and given life until it was a floating orb made of black mass with pulsing red veins around its body. It's eye was solitary, and it looked to Cinder with clear reverence.

It awaited instruction.

And Cinder was all too happy to give it.

"Connect me to the Goddess."

The scrying Grimm floated out of her hand, and it's massive eye flashed before an image of a pale woman with deep red and purple veins pulsating from around her eyes appeared. The sclerae of her eyes bled black and her irises glowed a blood red. Her hair was pitch white, the color of the shattered moon, and held up in a bun with six offshoots that held ornaments from each one.

Once the woman's image appeared, Cinder instantly dropped to knee in reverence.

"Your grace."

The woman merely stared at her through the Grimms eye before she finally spoke.

" **Rise, Cinder, and tell me, why have you contacted me?"**

Although the pale woman was only seen through the eye of the grimm, Cinder still felt that overwhelming presence that threatened to snuff out her existence with, but a blink of this woman's eye. When she spoke, the world itself seemed to freeze around her, and the very realm paid heed to her every word.

The heavily scarred woman did as ordered and looked straight at her boss, her queen, her goddess in every way, and spoke.

"I am sorry to cut into your time, my mistress, but...I've found _him_. I've found the _Marshal."_

The only inkling of emotion Cinder could see from her leader after saying what she had was the slightest flicker of amusement in her eyes.

" **I see...so you've found him. Judging by the location of your message, he's in Vale?"**

"Yes, and I've come to a suspicion that he's been taken in by Ozpin for Beacons yearly recruitment period. Beyond that...I don't know much else." she said, and it was true. If Roman was stopped by the Marshal who was in the area with the girl with the scythe then it would be more than probable that he'd been invited to Beacon since it was noted in her other operatives reports that Ozpin was in the area the same day.

And Ozpin was her master's greatest enemy, and the man was known to be an oddball who'd invite anyone to Beacon if they proved themselves in someway to him.

Because of that, Cinder held no doubts Marshal was recruited into Beacon.

The pale woman on the other hand took what Cinder said in stride, but said nothing else as she closed her eyes in contemplation. Cinder could garner nothing from her queens expression, but didn't need to.

Her Queen's word was law, and she will act upon her will.

Nothing else mattered.

Finally, her queen opened her eyes and she looked to Cinder. **"You focus on gathering the resources we need for the operation. As for the Marshal? He will be dealt with."** she said, and Cinder merely lowered her head in acceptance.

"As you decree, my Queen. Should I amount a force to-"

" **There is no need. You focus on the resources we need. I'll deal with the Marshal."**

Cinder merely hesitated for only a second, but she gave a nod once more, and soon the connection was cut.

The pale woman merely waved her hand the Grimm, _Seer,_ floated away by her will. As it did, the woman turned to look out her compound and reflecting in her glowing red eyes was a world of black and red. A world of shadow and blood that cried out for the destruction of humanity. The barren wasteland could only be seen as a never-ending battlefield that housed endless numbers of Grimm that all acted upon her will.

This was her world of which was her own.

A world fit for only the strongest.

A world fit for _him_ as well.

The woman looked upon her reflection in the window, and began to think of what she could do.

" **If I know Ozpin then he will be enacting the Beacons initiation test soon. He will be putting Marshal through a test along with the other initiates. Such a silly test will matter not to one such as him...no. He needs something more. He deserves something much _much more._ "**

Looking at herself once more, a strange expression started to form on her face, her eyes began to twinkle in a certain light that could only be derived as loving, and her mouth formed into a smile that could only be seen as... _sultry._

" **I think it's time I finally got to meet you, Jaune, _Heir to the Elder Blood._ "**

* * *

 **End**

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. It was a world-building chapter, and a set up for what's to come, but I definitely enjoyed it. Took some time to get out, but I'm pleased with it nonetheless.**

 **Before anyone starts questioning me why Cinder or her team ended up the way they did. Did you really think they'd escape Jaune unharmed? This isn't Fairy Tail. People are gonna get maimed, scarred, burned, and brutally killed in this story, so you've been warned.**

 **Anyway, I'm out. Gotta prep for new job tomorrow, so until the next chapter!**

 **Have a good one!**


End file.
